Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist
by LostGirl Raven
Summary: Graclynn is Conner McKnight's cousin and she came to stay with him for awhile in Reefside. She arrived in Reefside when the Ninja Storm Rangers attacked. How will she feel when she finds out that her cousin is a Power Ranger? Will she find love in Reefside or will Mesogog destroy her chances of finding it?
1. Arriving to Reefside

Description: _Conner McKnight's Cousin, Graclynn aka Grace, came to stay with him in Reefside because she's sick of hearing her parents arguing over their divorce and custody over her. She arrives in Reefside just when Lothor has escaped the Abyss of Evil. She meets the Ninja Storm Rangers and it wasn't a nice meet. How will she feel when she discovers that her cousin is the Red Ranger of the Dino Thunder Ranger Team? Will she find love or will Mesogog and Lothor get in the way?_  
Find out in _**Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist.  
{Cameron W., O.C.}  
**_

* * *

Character Info  
Name: Graclynn McKnight  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'5  
Hair: Dark Brown Curly Hair  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Gymnastics, Karate  
Personality: Shy, Sweet, Sarcastic, Caring, Smart, Brave, Hyperactive, Childish  
Extra Information: She lives in Briarwood with mom and dad, who are getting a divorce. She is really shy when you meet her but once you befriend her, she's a whole other person. Conner is her best friend along with Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Chip Thorn, and Xander Bly. Her Grandparents were both Ninjas, her Grandmother was a Water Ninja and her Grandfather was an Earth Ninja and both taught her how to fight and the Wind Ninja Academy Ways.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Graclynn and any other O.C. that I might add to this story. Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Ninja Storm belong to the Power Rangers Franchise but were both created by Disney._**

 ** _Onwards to the story!_**

* * *

Graclynn was driving through Reefside, trying to find the road that leads to her cousin's, Conner McKnight, house when she was forced to slam on her brakes when a group of Kelzaks, Kelzak Furies, two Monsters, and the Ninja Storm's Wind, Water, and Earth rangers, appeared out of nowhere in front of her car. Graclynn started screaming when the Kelzaks took her out of her car and dragged her towards the evil rangers.

 _I can't believe I'm going to die by the hands of the Ninja Storm Ranger Team_ , Graclynn thought as the Kelzaks took her towards the Ninja Storm Rangers, _I'm not dying today!_

And with thought, Graclynn kicked the Kelzak holding her right arm in the leg and it lost its grip on her arm so she twisted her right arm free and punched the Kelzak on her left in chest and it stumbled away. The two monsters sent more Kelzaks towards Graclynn and she started fighting them, completely unaware that the Dino Thunder Team was watching her fight from their base on the monitor and two ninjas that were watching from above in a bridge, A Samurai and a Thunder Ninja. Graclynn kicked one Kelzak in the chest and it flew into two other Kelzaks and they all fell to the group. A total of five Kelzaks came running towards her all at once so she did a cartwheel towards them and jumped in the air and did a split that hit two Kelzaks and when she landed, she ducked under a swipe from one Kelzak and stuck her lug out and tripped the Kelzak. She ran from the other two flipped off the wall behind the two Kelzaks that followed her and once they turned around to attack, they were both punched in the chest by Graclynn.

Graclynn smirked as she observed her work she did over the Kelzaks but it was soon wiped off her faces as the Ninja Storm Rangers raced towards her with their weapons drawn. She was frozen in her spot and didn't know what to do but then she heard someone yell,

 **"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!"**

Three new Rangers appeared in front of protecting Graclynn from the Ninja Storm Rangers. The Red Ranger told Graclynn, "Run! Find somewhere safe and stay there."

Graclynn nodded and ran behind a building, as the Dino Thunder Rangers had a stare off with the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"You must be lost, because I know we didn't invite you." The Wind Ninja told the Dino Thunder Team.

"Maybe you forgot," The Blue Dino Ranger stated, "You're supposed to beat the bad guys. Not be the bad guys."

"Good, Bad, What's the difference?" The Water Ninja answered, "It's all about power!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," The Red Dino Ranger announced out loud.

The Dino Rangers pulled out their weapons and ran towards the Ninja Storm Rangers but the Kelzaks ran toward the Dino Rangers to fight. The Yellow Dino Ranger fought two Kelzaks and was shocked to see the Water Ninja behind her and said, "Wait!"

But the Water Ninja said, "I don't think so!" The two girl rangers started throwing punches and kicks, also blocking, taking a short break the Yellow Dino Ranger stated, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Your mistake!" The Water Ninja pulled out her Ninja Sword and sliced the Yellow Dino Ranger twice in the chest and the Yellow Dino Ranger was down.

 _Ninja Storm Rangers: 1 Dino Rangers: 0_ , Graclynn thought as she watched the Yellow Dino Ranger lose and switched her gaze to the fight between the Earth Ninja and the Blue Dino Ranger. The Blue Dino Ranger was winning until the Earth Ninja did three flips, dodging the Blue Dino Ranger's attacks and the Earth Ninja kicked the Blue Dino Ranger in the chest and he flew into the Yellow Dino Ranger and fell on the ground with a thud!

 _Ninja Storm: 2 Dino Rangers: 0_ , Graclynn thought as she switched her gaze towards the Red Dino Ranger and the Wind Ninja. Their fight lasted longer than the others as they were equally matched in fighting skills until the Wind Ninja grabbed the Red Dino Ranges arm that was holding the sword, twisted the same arm, and threw the Red Dino Ranger in the air and kicked in the chest and he flew backwards and slammed his back into a Hot Dog Stand.

 _The Winners are the Dino Rangers with 0 points_ , Graclynn sarcastically remarked in her head as she watched the Rangers battle it out a little longer until the Red Dino Ranger announced, "They're too strong! We need to regroup!"

The other two Dino Ranger nodded in agreement and the Dino Rangers ran away and the Ninja Storm laughed evilly as they ran away. Graclynn waited until the coast is clear before she walked away from her hiding place and headed towards her car, which surprisingly was damaged during the fight the other cars. She started her car and continued her journey towards her cousin's house but one thought that kept running through her mind was, _Why do I feel like I know the Red Dino Ranger?_

Once Graclynn reached her Aunt's house, she was greeted by her Aunt, Uncle, and her cousin Eric but there was no Conner McKnight anywhere. Graclynn was really disappointed that Conner wasn't here to greet her and broke the promise he made over the phone saying he was going to be there no matter what he was doing. _Why did you break your promise Conner?_

After settling in, Graclynn asked her Aunt where she could find Conner and her Aunt told her that he usually hangs out at Hayley's Cyberspace. Graclynn thanked her Aunt, walked out the door, and started walking to Hayley's Cyberspace, thinking of multiple ways of hurting Conner and hearing his reason on not being there for here. Once Graclynn reached Hayley's, she marched in yelling, **"CONNER MCKNIGHT! HOW DARE YOU NOT BE THERE TO WELCOME YOUR AMAZINGLY ADORABLE COUSIN WHEN YOU PROMISED TO BE THERE! YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"**

She managed to flip Conner over so he was laying on his stomach, twisted his arm behind his back, and glared at him but she failed to notice the girl clad in yellow and black who was staring at the pair in amusement and the boy clad in blue who was staring at the girl in shock.

"I'm sorry Gracie but I didn't know what time you would be here but if you let me go, I promise I will take you shopping to buy as many stuffed animals as you want," Conner managed to gasp out in pain as her felt Graclynn's grip loosen at the words stuffed animals. Graclynn is really childish and has a collection of her favorite animals that are all stuffed.

"Really" Graclynn whispered with a smile on her face as she looked at Conner with her brown doe-like eyes, and he nodded so she let him up and then she realized that they weren't alone, and her shyness kicked in and she hid behind Conner and held on to his flannel shirt as he introduced them, "Gracie meet Kira Ford and Ethan James. Kira, Ethan, meet my shy cousin, Graclynn."

The two teens smiled at the shy teen who smiled back shyly and asked as she glanced around the deserted cafe, "What happened here?"

Conner, Kira, and Ethan looked at each other and started blurting out crazy answers and they ran out the cafe leaving a confused and sad Graclynn inside the cafe. Graclynn sighed and thought, _Why did they all run away like that?_ Graclynn sighed again as she reached Harbor Bridge and leaned on railing in complete thought, unaware of the fight happening below the bridge. Graclynn snapped out of her train of thought as she heard voices from under the bridge so she checked it out. When she got under the bridge she spotted Conner, Ethan and Kira with six other teens where fix out of the six teens wore Ninja outfits and Blake Bradley who was famous for competing in Motocross. There was a Wind Ninja, a Water Ninja, an Earth Ninja, a Thunder Ninja, and a boy with black hair and glasses who wore the Wind Ninja Academy uniform but with Green details on it, _I wonder what type of ninja he is._

Graclynn started following the group of teens and heard them talking about defeating Lothor and a man named Mesogog, _Oh Conner, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Graclynn thought as she followed the teens into the forest and they walked into a hidden cave entrance. Graclynn quickly and quietly slipped into the entrance without anyone noticing. She hid behind a wall and started looking around the room and noticed that Sensei Watanabe was also in the room and two other adults. The man adult was Dr. Tommy Oliver who is a legendary Power Ranger and I've never seen the red head before. As they were talking and planning on how to defeat Lothor, Sensei suddenly stated, "I believe there is another child in this room."

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and started looking, while Graclynn started running back the way she can but she bumped into someone's chest. When she looked up and saw that it was the Thunder Ninja, he tried to grab her arm but she whacked his arm, grabbed it and flipped him like she did Conner and started running but however, everyone surrounded before she could even get almost a foot away from where she was. Tommy grabbed the girl's arm gently and pulled her towards the lighted up part of the cave so they could she who the intruder is. Graclynn kept her head down the entire way there and never lifted her head up to look at anyone. Graclynn thought everyone gave up on trying to find out she was until she saw a person bend down towards her height, as she was sitting a chair, the person stared at her and then asked her softly, "Why don't you tell us your name and how you found this place?"

Graclynn shook her head no and the person sighed before saying, "We're not going to hurt you or anything, we just want to know who you are and how you found this place."

Graclynn decided to look up a little to see who it was and it was the boy that had black hair and wore glasses, he also had brown eyes and she couldn't stop staring into his eyes as she shyly whispered to him, "What's your name?"

The boy smiled and said, "It's Cameron Watanabe but you can call me Cam, now what's your name?

Graclynn looked at Cam and answered, "My name is Graclynn McKnight. I'm Conner's cousin, I followed you, Kira, Ethan, Blake, Conner, and the Wind, Water, Earth, and Thunder here from the Harbor Bridge where I was sitting against the railing, thinking about stuff."

Cam chuckled and said, "You must have been taught some Ninja technique because none of us even felt your presence."

Graclynn also giggled when she heard that and Conner heard it and knew he recognized it anywhere and he asked/stated out loud, _**"Graclynn..."**_

* * *

 _End of the first chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

 _Written by: Raven Pan 3:21 a.m. on 6/13/2015_


	2. Discovering The Rangers Identities

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Graclynn and any other O.C. that I might add to this story. Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Ninja Storm belong to the Power Rangers Franchise but were both created by Disney._**

 _Here is chapter 2 everyone!_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist._**

 ** _Graclynn just arrived to Reefside but was stopped by the evil Ninja Storm Team. She fought off a couple of Kelzaks before the Dino Thunder Team came and told her to get to safety. After the Dino Ranger and Ninja Storm left, she returned to her car and drove to her cousin's, Conner McKnight, house and was disappointed that her cousin broke his promise to welcome her to Reefside. She settled in and went to hunt down Conner and give him a piece of her mind. After she flipped and yelled at Conner, he introduced her to Kira and Ethan but they all left her alone in Hayley's Cyberspace and she went to Harbor Bridge to think about why Conner is avoiding her all of a sudden. She didn't hear all the fighting going on below the bridge but she heard talking and saw the Dino Thunder Rangers and the full Ninja Storm Team talking and walking so she followed them to the Dino Rangers Base. Sensei Watanabe felt her presence and told everyone about it and they all caught her but she didn't say anything. Cameron got her to talk and Conner knew who it was when she was giggling with Cam._**

* * *

 _"Graclynn..."_ Conner whispered loudly when he heard his cousin's childlike giggle and used his super Dino speed and sped over to her and her head snapped up and she stared at him wide eyes as she thought, _How did he get over hear so fast!?_

"How did you get over so fast Conner," Graclynn asked, shocked that her cousin was at the other end of the cave and right next to her a second later.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira all looked at , Conner's eyes slightly pleading Dr. O to give him approval to tell his cousin his big secret. Dr. Olive hesitated and thought that if they told Conner's cousin about them being Power Rangers, she may tell all of her friends about who the Power Rangers are. Then Tommy thought about how he, Billy, and Kimberley, told their friends Adam, Rocky, and Aisha they were Power Rangers so he nodded at them so Conner told Graclynn, "Okay, Gracie you may not believe me but it's the truth. Kira, Ethan, and I are the Dino Thunder Rangers. Ethan's the Blue Ranger, Kira's the Yellow Ranger, Dr. Oliver's the Black Ranger, and I'm the Red Ranger. There's also a White Ranger but he's not here and his name is Trent."

Graclynn was shocked that her new friends our Power Rangers but she spoke to Conner, "So you're the Dino Rangers that saved me from being beat up by the Ninja Storm Team but got your butts handed to you by the Ninja Storm Team?"

Everyone chuckled at the Dino Rangers faces, Kira's was embarrassed as were Conner and Ethan's but Conner's had a mixture of embarrassment, horror, and amusement. Knowing his sarcastic cousin, she was probably making comments about how he got his ass kicked by a Wind Ninja. Graclynn started looking around the cave and noticed that everyone was staring at her with curiosity and her shyness kicked in and shyly asked as tried to avoid their gazes, "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

The Thunder Ninja chuckled and answered her question with the question on everyone's mind, "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Graclynn smiled nervously at the Thunder Ninja and answered, "Well my grandparents were both graduates from the Wind Ninja Academy, my Grandmother was a Water Ninja and my Grandfather was an Earth Ninja so how to defend myself and Wind Ninja Academy ways. They never taught stupid over because he was too interested in sports."

Everyone laughed at Conner's offended face but the happy moment didn't last long as the monitor beeped and a picture of the monsters from earlier, Kelzaks, and some other monsters that Graclynn hasn't seen before.

"We've got Company," Hayley commented as she stared at the screen with everyone surrounding her and and Graclynn.

"It's time, Let's show 'em what teamwork is really all about," Dr. Oliver stated and everyone nodded and hey ran out of the cave and headed towards the Rock Quarry to fight Lothor and Mesogog's goons. _I hope nothing bad happens to anyone on the battlefield,_ Graclynn thought as she watched everyone leave.

* * *

 _"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"  
"WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!"_

 _"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"  
"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"  
"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!"_

 _"HA!"_

 _"TYRANNO!"  
"TRICERA!"  
"PETRA!"  
"BRACHIO!"  
"DRAGO!"  
"DINO THUNDER!"_

 _"POWER OF AIR!"  
"WATER!"  
"EARTH!"  
"CRIMSON THUNDER!"  
"NAVY THUNDER!"  
"SAMURAI POWER!"  
"NINJA STORM!"_

 _"RANGER POWER!"_

Graclynn, Hayley, and Sensei Watanabe watched as they jumped from a cliff and landed in poses and puffs of the colors white, green, yellow, red, blue, and black appeared behind them. Conner, Kira, and Ethan got on their Raptor Cycles while Shane, Tori, and Dustin got on their Tsunami Cycles. Conner and Shane fought together and defeated one of Lothor's monster friend, Kira and Tori both went to fight Elsa together, Dustin and Ethan fought Lothor's other monster friend, Dr. Oliver took on Zurgane with some help from Hunter and Blake, Trent and Cam fought some Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, and Triptoids. Conner changed into his Super Dino Mode and him and Shane flipped in the air and both fought Lothor's monster friends. Tori and Kira were doing back flips, avoiding Elsa's sword, Elsa shot a lightening at the girl and they were hit but Kira flipped in the air and changed into Super Dino Mode, Kira started flying and Tori jumped up and grabbed Kira's legs and they flew at Elsa, who tried to hit them with her lighting but missed, and they shot at her with their weapons and Elsa fell to the ground, defeated. Blake and Hunter were both fighting Zurgane then Dr. Olive jumped in, literally, and started fighting Zurgane along with Blake and Hunter, Zurgane swung his sword that had purple lightening surrounding it and hit the three rangers and they fell, Zurgane shot his purple lightening at Dr. Oliver but Blake used his Thunder Shield to block it and Hunter used his Crimson Blaster and shot crimson thunder orbs at Zurgane and Dr. Oliver shot an energy orb at Zurgane and it destroyed Zurgane. Cam was thrown on the ground by Wolfblades and Trent went over to him and asked, "Are you alright? They're asking for it!"

Cam got up and said, "Let's give it to them!" and he changed into his Super Samurai Mode and Trent morphed into Super Dino Mode.

They both jumped in the air and defeated Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, and Triptoids. Cam took out the black Wolfblades with a green slash with his Samurai Sword and Trent took out the brown and white Wolfblades with two bright yellow slices from his Drago Sword. Ethan used his Hovercraft Cycle in flight mode and destroyed some of the Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, and Kelzaks. Conner and Shane were still fighting Lothor's monster friends, Shane was hit by a blast from the Jewel-Eyed Monster then Conner stood in front of Shane with the Shield of Triumph in his hand and morphed into the Triassic Ranger and ran towards both of Lothor's monster friends and they started fighting and Conner was winning, Shane ran over to Conner and stated, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Conner answered, "Totally!" and they both transformed into their Battlyzer suits and shot a large energy beam and destroyed both of Lothor's monster friends.

Graclynn, Hayley, and Sensei Watanabe all smiled at each other, relieved that the Rangers were able to defeat all of the monsters. Kapri and Marah arrived on the battlefield when the Rangers commented on each other moves and celebrating their victories. Marah and Kapri brought the students from the Wind Ninja Academy that were captured by Lothor. Hayley and Sensei sighed in relief and Sensei thanked Hayley while Graclynn smiled at the screen, as she saw Cam, Marah, and Kapri were talking, Shane, Tori, and Dustin talked to their students, the Thunder Brothers talking about Motocross, and the Dino Rangers talking to everyone.

* * *

"I'm afraid it's dead. Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle," Hayley told the Ninja Storm team when she finished her examination on the Samurai Amulet.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's a good thing we got you guys," Shane stated after Hayley's explanation of the power dilemma.

"You've done your part. It's our turn to take over where you left off," Conner answered Shane's statement.

"There's just one thing I still don't understand," Dustin announced loudly to everyone.

"What's that Dustin?" Dr. Oliver asked Dustin.

"Who rescued Sensei?" Dustin asked Dr. Oliver.

Marah and Kapri told everyone how they saved Sensei when Lothor was taking a power nap. Everyone laughed at the girls explanation at how they had to drag Sensei because he was a little heavy. Blake invited everyone to Motocross match, so everyone, except Sensei and Hayley, got changed and headed towards the track and went to give Blake good luck before he raced. Graclynn and Cam were walking and talking about anything and everything.

"So where did you live before you came to Reefside?" Cam asked Graclynn as they walked towards the track together.

"I live in Briarwood with my mom and dad but I'm staying with Conner because all my parents have been arguing about getting a divorce and who's going to get custody over me and it really sucks that they haven't even considered asking me who I want to stay with so..." Graclynn trailed off as she saw that the race was started so they stood between Dustin and Tori and cheered on Blake as zoomed past everyone and took first place. Conner and Shane lifted Blake on their shoulders and everyone cheered as Blake took home the trophy. _Maybe Reefside isn't that bad after all,_ Graclynn thought as she smiled at everyone around her.

* * *

 _Here's the second chapter, Hope you Enjoyed it!  
_

 _Written by: LostGirl Raven 11:55 p.m. on 6/14/2015_


	3. The Villains Real Identities

_So I'm skipping episodes 33 and 34 because I don't really think I can fit Graclynn in them because she isn't a Power Ranger so I might do the last four episodes but I'm not quite sure about episode 36 so here's chapter 3.  
_ ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Graclynn and any other O.C. that I might add to this story. Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Ninja Storm belong to the Power Rangers Franchise but were both created by Disney._**

* * *

A couple of weeks after the Ninja Storm team up with the Dino Rangers, Graclynn was enrolled into Reefside High School. Graclynn, Kira, Ethan, Devin, and Cassidy, who Graclynn met on her first day of school when they interviewed her about why she transferred at the end of the school year, were sitting outside. Devin and Ethan were playing Dragon War, a card game made for little kids, Cassidy was doing her makeup, and Kira and Graclynn were doing homework and studying before school started.

 ** _"Ooh, Magic Arrow card, now my Archers can hit five of your Warriors with one shot."_**

 ** _"Oh, not if my Warriors are wearing Enchanted Armor, thank you very much."_  
**

Kira, Cassidy, and Graclynn glanced up at the two boys before Cassidy states, "This is so completely lame!"

Kira glanced up again from writing and also stated, "For once I actually agree with you, Cassidy."

Graclynn nodded without looking up from her notes and Kira's notes that they took in Dr. O's class. Dr. O's class is the only class Graclynn is having trouble in, in her other classes, she's passing with flying colors but for some reason, Dr. O's class is the toughest class Graclynn has ever been in. Frustrated, Graclynn shut her's and Kira's notes and looked up and saw Principal Randall walking over saying, "Hmm, you know, sometimes my job is too easy."

Ethan turned around and tried to sweet talk Principal Randall, "Principal Randall, you are looking especially lovely today."

Principal Randall smirked and stated, "Mr. James, if your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off, then what makes you think you can?"

Graclynn started giggling but covered her mouth with her hand so Principal Randall doesn't give her detention for laughing out of turn.

"All right, well, perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion," Ethan tried to persuade Principal Randall not to take his cards away.

Principal Randall hummed and stated, "If I had one maybe, but I don't. So give me the cards now."

But Devin whined to Principal Randall, "But he just got the Ruby Dragon card."

Ethan nodded, saying "Yeah" and Principal Randall oh'ed and said, "Oh! Oh, well you keep them then."

The boys cheered and shouted, "Really? All right!"

"No, hand them over." Principal Randall seriously stated and held her hand out for the cards.

Ethan and Devin frowned and handed her the cards and she told all of them to go to class. Ethan and Devin walked to Dr. O's class sadden by their cards being taken away by Randall. Kira and Graclynn packed their things and headed to Dr. O's class, talking about their favorite bands, over the time Graclynn has been here, she bonded with Kira over their love over music, they've sang a couple of songs together and even written a song together. Graclynn also bonded with Cameron Watanabe, the Samurai Ninja, Graclynn also developed some feelings with the Samurai Ninja but doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship so she won't act upon her feelings until she feels it is the right time. She considers Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blake, Ethan, Trent, and Hunter as her friends and they all each have something in common with Graclynn but she's closer to Kira, Conner, and Cam than the rest.

* * *

"Okay we got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurus. What are some of the herbivores from that era?" Dr. O asked the class as he glanced at the table where Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Graclynn sat, "Ethan, you should know this."

But Ethan wasn't listening, too busy being depressed about how his Dragon War cards were taking away from him, but more importantly, his Ruby Dragon card.

"Ethan, you all right?" Dr. O didn't receive an answer from Ethan so he asked everyone, "Can someone tell me what the problem is?"

Kira and Graclynn raised their hands and stated together, "It's Principal Randall. She took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards."

They smiled at each other as Dr. O said, "Dragon War? Isn't that a kids' game?"

"Come on. It's a game of strategy for all ages!" Ethan finally exploded and defended his card game but everyone started laughing at Ethan and Dr. O explained, "I hate to side with Randall on this but you know you can't play cards at school."

Ethan protested, "But Dr. O, she took the Ruby Dragon card."

Devin agreed, "Dr. Oliver, it was brutal, man."

Dr. O sighed and stated, "All right, look, I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get 'em back, but for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

Ethan smiled, "Hey, anything for you, Dr. O."

* * *

The bell rang and Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Graclynn, and all the other students walked out the front doors of the school and say the craziest and not so shocking thing happening in the front of the school, Principal Randall and Dr. O fighting.

Conner, Kira, and Trent were shocked about Randall and Dr. O fighting but Graclynn and Ethan figured it out and stated together, "It's Elsa!"

Kira asked/stated, "Randall!?"

Randall jumped in the air and transformed into Elsa and all the students started yelling and screaming while running away from the school.

"WAIT! Don't go!" Ethan yelled but he was too late, Elsa was gone and so was his Ruby Dragon card.

"Don't go? Are you kidding?" Conner questioned Ethan's begging for Elsa to stay.

"You doofus, she has the Ruby Dragon card," Graclynn exclaimed and smacked Conner on the back of his head, multiple times.

Everyone laughed as Conner rubbed the back of his head where Graclynn hit and repeatedly saying, "Ow."

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't work it out. They look exactly the same except one has glasses," Conner stated as everyone, meaning Kira, Ethan, Trent, Conner and Graclynn, walked away from the school together.

"Hey, Clark Kent and Superman look the same but nobody put that together," Ethan answered and Graclynn decided that it was time to say her rude comment of the day, "Well I can see how Conner work it out because he's a doofus and all, but I'm sure you guys could have figured out if you really payed attention to Elsa's and Principal Randall's appearance, then you would have figured it out."

Conner looked hurt by his cousin's comment but was laughing along with everyone as they continued to walk. Ethan decided to sadden the mood by saying, "I just can't believe she got the Ruby Dragon card. I have been looking for that card since I was a kid."

"Look, maybe I can do something about it," Trent declared out loud and everyone stopped walking and stared at him like her was crazy and Ethan asked, "Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can think of something. Just leave it to me," And with that being said, Trent turned around and left leaving everyone confused on what he was talking about. _What's going on in that head of yours Trent,_ Graclynn thought as Ethan said to Kira, "What was that about?"

"Well, don't ask me, I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can," Kira stated as Dr. O came up to them and asked, "Hey guys, We're still meeting later for training at the Edgemuir Woods."

Conner nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Dr. O, who's the new principal gonna be," Kira and Graclynn asked together.

"That's a good question. I'm going over to the School Board right now to let 'em know what happened," Dr. O answered the girl's question.

"They might want to screen the next one a little better," Conner stated a little too seriously for Graclynn giggled, seeing her cousin being serious one in while was a good change. _Being a Power Ranger has really changed Conner for the better,_ Graclynn thought as Dr. O stated, "Yeah, I'll let 'em know that. See Ya."

Everyone said, "See Ya" and they all went separate ways, Conner, Ethan, and Kira heading towards the Edgemuir Woods and Graclynn heading towards Hayley's Cyberspace, where she works after school to help Hayley since Trent is a ranger and is always leaving at weird times and sometimes Hayley isn't there to run the cafe so it closes most of the time so she hired Graclynn to help run the store while she was at the Dino Lab, helping the Rangers. Graclynn didn't mind running the cafe for Hayley, she enjoys it that she wants to open her own cafe someday.

* * *

Graclynn was closing the cafe for the day when she got a call from Hayley saying to come over to the Dino Lab and Graclynn told Hayley she was on her way, hung up her phone, and locked the door to Hayley's Cyberspace and started driving to Dr. O's house. When she got to Dr. O's house, she headed straight towards the Dino Lab and when she walked in she heard Dr. O say, "...That takes the ultimate trust in each other."

"What's going on?" Graclynn asked in a whisper to Kira as she saw everyone staring at Trent with seriousness and doubt about his Trent's trust in the team.

"Trent is hiding a big secret from us and he's not telling us for some odd reason," Kira whispered to Graclynn as she nodded to Kira that she understood and stared at Trent with curiosity on what he's hiding from his team.

"...I went to Mesogog's Lab to get the card back." Trent answered and looked at them all but not directly in the eyes.

 **"YOU WHAT? BY YOURSELF!"** Kira exclaimed and looked at Trent with big eyes.

"I found an Invisi-Portal and it took me right there, I was just trying to help you out Ethan, so I took a shot." Trent continued his explain the situation but Graclynn felt like that wasn't the big secret that he was hiding from everyone. _Why won't you just tell us the truth Trent,_ Graclynn thought as Dr. O stated, "That wasn't a real smart thing to do."

"Yeah, it was stupid. I got knocked out by that thing, I barely made it to help you guys." Trent told everyone as they looked between Dr. O and Trent.

"Look, Dr. O, he was just being a good friend. Any of us would have done the same thing," Ethan backed up Trent, he believed Trent was only being a good friend.

 **"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!? WHY WOULD SOMEONE IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS GO TO MESOGOG'S LAB JUST TO GET A CARD THAT WAS MADE FOR LITTLE KIDS TO PLAY WITH! I, FOR ONE, WOULD NOT GO TO MESOGOG'S LAB TO GET YOUR CARD ETHAN BECAUSE I WOULDN'T WANT TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF A MUTATED MONSTER DINOSAUR FREAK WHO WANTS TO RESTORE THE DINOSAUR ERA!"** Graclynn ranted out loud and everyone started laughing at her rant and she just pouted because they weren't taking her rant very seriously.

Kira and Trent were talking quietly to each other but Dr. O could here the conversation clearly ans as Trent left, Graclynn told Trent, "Don't do anything crazy, like go defeat the Ruby Dragon by yourself Trent, ok!?"

Trent chuckled at her and stuck his thumb in the air by walking out of the Dino Lab. Graclynn smiled and turned around and faced the rest of the group and said, "Am I the only one here that thinks that Trent isn't telling us the truth about his big secret?"

While Kira said, "There's just something that's not quite right with him."

Conner decided that he needed to say something, "He's had a good knock to the head, I'd be feeling kinda spacey, too."

They all looked at Conner with a _Really_ look while Graclynn shook her head in shame for being related to him as he tried to redeem himself, "Uh, I meant, more than usual."

Everyone crowded around the monitor and saw that the Ruby Dragon has returned and they stood up to morph and leave until Conner asked, "What about Trent?"

"We'll let him get his head back together, we'll call him if it gets really ugly." Dr. O replied and shouted, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Conner, Ethan, and Kira shouted

 _ **"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"**_ They all morphed into their Rangers colors and left while Graclynn shouted at them, **"GOOD LUCK!"**

* * *

Graclynn watched as the Rangers took quite the beating, the Ruby Dragon sliced all of them in the chest, Conner got up and tried to fight the Ruby Dragon but he tossed him away and the rangers headed over to where Conner was and the Ruby Dragon threw Purple Lighting at the ranger and they all fell to the ground.

"That was harsh," Conner stated as the Ruby Dragon laughed at the Rangers.

"Okay, this guy needs a little hover love." Ethan told everyone and shouted into his morpher, "Hovercraft Cycle!"

Graclynn sent the Hovercraft Cycle to where the Rangers and Ethan jumped on his Cycle and drove it towards the Ruby Dragon and the Dragon shot purple lasers from his eyes but Ethan dodged them and hit a ramp and he started flying towards the Ruby Dragon and shot his own lasers at the Dragon. Ethan changed his Hovercraft Cycle into its Aerial Mode and Ethan started hovering in circles around the Ruby Dragon and shot some his lasers at the Dragon and the lasers blew the Dragon away. Trent jumped towards the Dragon and sliced him twice in the chest before the Dragon wrapped his arms around Trent and hit the Dragon's center piece with some of his Dino Energy. Conner, Trent, Kira, Dr. O, and Ethan combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster and destroyed the Ruby Dragon but then he grew 75 feet taller than before. The rangers we're getting tossed around a little bit before they all shot some energy at the Ruby Dragon and officially destroyed the Dragon once and for all.

"Great job, just one thing I'd like to say, **WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME THAT THE MONSTERS GROW LIKE 300 FEET TALL, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK CONNER MCKNIGHT!? YOU GUYS BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION ON WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS OR ELSE SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ALL OF YOU!"** Graclynn yelled at the Rangers from the Dino Lab and they all laughed at Graclynn's little rant session, **"I'M BEING COMPLETELY SERIOUS GUYS, IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE 300 FOOT MONSTERS THAT COME AFTER YOU DEFEATED THE SMALL VERSION OF THE 300 FOOT MONSTER!"**

* * *

Graclynn, Kira, Ethan, Dr. O, and Conner were walking down the hall, it took a lot of deals with Graclynn before she calmed down and listened to her their explanation on why they didn't tell her about the 300 foot tall monsters and simply because they knew she would freak out regardless of her knowledge of the 300 foot monsters.

"Well, did you learn something from this, Ethan?" Dr. O asked as they walked to his classroom.

"Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on." Ethan answered and everyone smiled at him and Graclynn's phone buzzed in her pocket signaling she received a text from someone. Graclynn stopped walking a pulled out her phone to see who texted her, the text was from Cam asking if she wanted to meet sometime next week. Graclynn smiled at the text and started walking towards Dr. O's classroom and answered Cam's text with a yes and said they could meet at the Harbor Bridge and Cam agreed and they said their good-byes and Graclynn put her phone away. She walked into Dr. O's and saw Trent's dad, Anton Mercer, change into Mesogog.

Graclynn fainted right on the spot but she heard Conner say, "No Way!"

* * *

 _Sorry for the wait, Monday was my 12 year old sister's birthday and yesterday was my 3 year old sister's birthday but here's the 3rd chapter and Cam will be in the next few I promise._

 _Written by LostGirl Raven 8:01 p.m. on 6/17/2015_


	4. Wormhole

_So I'm not doing episode 36 but I will replace it with the S.P.D and Dino Ranger Wormhole Team Up episode, so I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and the Cam/Graclynn scenes because there will be a couple of them in this chapter._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Graclynn and any other O.C. that I might add to this story. Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Ninja Storm belong to the Power Rangers Franchise but were both created by Disney.**

* * *

 **YEAR 2025**

 _"Grumm is gone, so is his ship" A talking blue dog, Commander Cruger, stated._

 _"Yes, He's retreated!" A boy clad in black with blue details cheered._

 _"We Won!" An African American boy clad in black with red details celebrated, as did his comrades did also._

 _A young girl, around the age of 16, wearing black with purple details smiled at her friends but didn't really cheer, **Why would Grumm disappear all of a sudden,**_ _she thought as Cruger said, "Enough!"_

 _The African American boy protested against Cruger, "Hello, Hello. It's celebration time! You said it yourself, Grumm is gone!"_

 _"Yes, He's gone but I know my enemy, he does not retreat," Cruger stated._

 _"Commander, Kat and I found something. We were scanning the far reaches of the Tenarian Nebula, when we found this," the girl with black hair with purple highlights said as everyone crowded around her and Kat as they all looked at the monitor and saw, "A Wormhole!?"_

 _"Yes, A Temporal Wormhole and there are traces of Troobian Energy inside the rim," Kat and the girl stated together._

 _"Sounds like retreating to me," the African American boy meanly stated._

 _"Well, **Jack** , if you must know, a Wormhole leads to a different time in the past, Grumm is probably heading to a different time before any of us were born and taking over during that time period so S.P.D. won't every be created," the girl wearing black with purple details answered, angrily that her teammate isn't taking the Wormhole seriously._

* * *

 **REEFSIDE HIGH, 2004**

Trent was drawing Kira and Ethan in his sketch book, Kira was playing her guitar, Ethan was playing his game, while Graclynn was with Conner and Cam, who was spending the day with Graclynn. When Graclynn, Conner, and Cam were close to Kira, Ethan, and Trent, Conner kicked his ball towards them and said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ethan's giving us a History lesson on something he learned on his handheld 'Geekboy'." Kira answered, as Graclynn giggled at Cam's and Ethan's offended faces at Kira's comment.

Cam smiled at Graclynn as Ethan sighed and said, "Alright. Alright. It's not Ancient Galactic History, but it could be the future."

Kira sighed at Ethan's comment but as Conner was about to say something, Graclynn to input, "Ethan may be right guys, you never know, maybe his game is showing us that happens in the future."

Before anyone could say anything, they all heard a loud BOOM noise come from the sky and when they looked up, they saw a giant ship fly over the school and just super sped away. They all looked at each other wondering what's going on, _What is Mesogog up to this time?_ Graclynn thought as she got this sickening feeling in her stomach that this wasn't Mesogog's ship but someone else's and she feels like something crazy was about to happen.

* * *

 **NEWTECH CITY, 2025**

 _"A Wormhole is a thin tube of space-time connecting distant regions of the universe,that could provide the possibility of time travel." Dr. Kat Manx explained the Wormhole to the Red, Green, Yellow, and Purple Rangers._

 _"Einstein's theory of relativity," Rangers Green and Purple chorused together._

 _"Correct," Kat nodded to the two teens, "Commander."_

 _"I believe Grumm has become frustrated with the resistance S.P.D. is showing and has decided to take the terror and his battle into the past, where victory will be certain." Commander Cruger stated to the Rangers as they listened thoroughly to what he was saying._

 _"We can't just let him do that," Yellow Ranger, Elizabeth Delgado, known as Z, stated._

 _"We will go after him," Cruger answered Z's statement._

 _"Into the Wormhole," Z asked as the Purple Ranger giggled excitedly about going into the Wormhole._

 _"Yes, but I am sending just the four of you. I can't leave the present unprotected, say your goodbyes and report to Delta Launch in five minutes," Cruger commanded and the Rangers saluted him, they all left except for the Bridge, the Green Ranger._

 _"Sir, when you say 'say your goodbyes', do you mean say 'goodbye' as in 'see you later' or do you mean say 'goodbye' as in..'goodbye'," Bridge questioned but before Cruger, Bridge shook his head and stated, "Wait, Don't answer that."_

 _As Bridge walked out, Cruger looked at Kat and she looked up from her clipboard and looked right back at him._

* * *

 **REEFSIDE, 2004**

Cam and Graclynn were walking through the forest, talking about their childhood and anything they could think of.

"Okay so your dad was turned into a Guinea Pig by Lothor when he attacked the school," Graclynn questioned and Cam nodded.

"So have you talked to your parents yet," Cam asked Graclynn as she looked around.

"Not exactly, every time I do call, my mom picks up the phone and starts yelling at me to come home but when my dad answers, he tries to actually talk to me about the divorce and how I'm doing but then my mom takes the phone and starts yelling at my dad telling him that I don't really have say on who gets custody over me so I guess you can tell who I want to stay with," Graclynn explained with a sad smile and Cam brought her into an embrace and she hugged back with silent sobs and tears running down her face, there was more to Graclynn's story but she's not ready to share that part of her story yet. As they were hugging, they didn't hear Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner walk up until Kira said, "Aww, you guys are so cute together"

Cam and Graclynn jumped apart and were both blushing like mad and they all started walking out of the forest until they saw a ship and four teens exited out of it.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Grace. Nice to see you again," A guy dressed in black and red announced to the four confused teens, "You must be Trent and Cam."

The girl wearing black and purple smacked the guy in red and grey in the back of his head, "Really Jack, that's how you greet people who have no memory of who we are, are you that stupid!" She continued, "I'm Phoenix Arabella, This is Jack, Bridge and Z, we're from the future."

Everyone, minus the S.P.D. Rangers, exchanged looks.

* * *

Graclynn and Cam left the Dino and S.P.D Rangers so they can discuss the Grumm problem and continued their day together by walking around Downtown together when they heard a voice yelling their names, "Graclynn! Cameron!"

They turned around and saw Phoenix chasing after them. "Where are you guys going?"

As Graclynn was about to answer her, people were screaming and running from some weird robot looking guy. Phoenix told them, "You guys need to get out of here." and with that being said, she pulled out her morpher and she yelled, "S.P.D! EMERGENCY!" Phoenix morphed into a Purple Ranger suit with the number six on it.

Phoenix ran towards the orange headed robot and kicked it in the chest as he started talking about claiming this spot Troobian Empire and as Jack arrived, he ran towards Phoenix and both got into a fighting position. They all ran towards each other, the Rangers weaponless and the orange head with two swords, and started fighting. Jack started fighting first but was thrown down so Phoenix jumped in and pulled out a sword, similar to a Samurai Sword, and started fighting the orange head robot. Cam and Graclynn were watching Phoenix's fighting technique and they saw that it was similar to both their own technique. _Could she be my daughter from the future? But with who,_ Graclynn thought as she saw that not only were their technique's alike but she also looked like her. The orange head robot threw Phoenix and Jack stated, "Now I'm mad." And he ran towards the orange head and started fighting, _Why can't I have a normal day that doesn't involve creepy monsters,_ Graclynn complained as she saw Jack throw the orange head robot and Phoenix also joined Jack in attacking the robot, Jack did a half circle flip over the robot while shooting it and Phoenix sliced the robot a couple of times in the chest. Graclynn ran over to Phoenix and looked at her as she de-morphed from her Ranger suit. Phoenix giggled at her mother's actions, _I guess some things never change huh,_ Phoenix thought as the younger version of her mother finished checking her for injuries. "Are you guys alright?" Graclynn asked the teens who chuckled and nodded at her question, making her confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just in the future, every time the Rangers come back from a battle against Grumm, you always ask that," Jack stated but winced in pain as Phoenix whacked the back of his head.

"Need I remind you that, if you tell someone from the past about their future self, it could cause alot of damage," Phoenix hissed at Jack, who flinched at her tone and apologized to her.

Graclynn and Cam looked at the pair, confused, but decided not to question it and told the two rangers bye and continued their day together. Jack looked at Phoenix, who was watching the younger version of her parents walk away, smiling and laughing together, and sighed. "Why don't you just tell her who you are?"

"Like I said earlier, if we tell someone from the past on who we are to them, it will cause problems in the future and I might not be born if I said something," Phoenix explained to Jack who was confused, still.

"What do you mean, you might not be born," Jack questioned Phoenix, who was like a younger sister to him.

"My mom has a dark past, that she's still healing from in this time period so if I were to tell her who I was to her, let's just say it won't end well for anyone," Phoenix answered Jack's question and walked off to find Bridge or Z. _Let's just hope my mom's past doesn't find her,_ Phoenix thought as she walked away from Jack and to the forest, to find some a quiet place to think.

* * *

Graclynn and Cam were at Hayley's Cyberspace, just talking and laughing, and having a great time in general. Cam placed his hand on top of Graclynn's, and they both looked into each other's eyes and blushed but didn't move their hands away, they just intertwined them and smiled at each other before continuing their previous conversation about what they planned to do when they get older.

"When I graduate High School, I want to go to college and get my Teaching Degree and become a teacher but first I'm going to attend an Academy called Pai Zhuq, where they teach you how to call upon your spirit animal, doesn't that sound cool," Graclynn started getting excited about attending Pai Zhuq and Cam chuckled at her childish antics. Graclynn blushed as she looked at Cam when she saw him looking right at her also. _You can do this Grace, just tell Cam how you feel,_ Graclynn thought as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

As Graclynn was in thought, so was Cam, he was trying to figure out how to express his feelings to Graclynn. Every since he managed to get her to talk to him in the Dino Lab, he had this weird feeling in his chest when he talked to Graclynn. He asked Tori about it, and she told him that it means that he likes Graclynn but Cam denied it back then, but the more he got to know Graclynn, the more he started to believe what Tori said about him liking Graclynn. _That's it, I'm just going to tell her how I feel,_ Can thought and told Graclynn, "Graclynn, there's something I want to tell you something.."

Graclynn snapped out of her thought when she heard Cam say that and she shyly asked him, "What is it Cam?"

"Well, ever since I met you, I got this feeling in my chest and I had no idea what it meant and I only had it when I was around you. I asked Tori about it and she told me that it meant that I liked you, but I didn't believe her at first but the more I got to know you, my feelings for you became clear. So what I'm trying to say is that, I like you alot and I was wondering if you felt the same way?" Cam finally said to Graclynn, who was in shock by his words, all this time she thought Cam only saw her as a friend but now that she knows his true feelings, she has no idea what to say.

"Cam... I feel the exact same way you feel. When I met you, I thought you and your ninja friends were gonna kill me, especially the Thunder Ninja, he looked like he wanted to tear my freaking head off," Graclynn rambled and Cam laughed at her to which she blushed too, "Sorry I was rambling again, so anyways when we started talking and getting to know each other more, I always got these butterflies in my stomach and I blushed alot but I do that alot because you know I'm shy and all and I don't really like people staring at me especially people I don't even know, and I'm rambling again aren't I? Anyways what I'm trying to say is that I like you too Cam."

They smiled at each other and they both leaned in for a kiss when Graclynn's phone started ringing,

 _Alert! Alert! It's your annoying cousin! I repeat it's your annoying cousin!  
_ _Alert! Alert! It's your annoying cousin! I repeat it's your annoying cousin!  
_ _Alert! Alert! It's your annoying cousin! I repeat it's your annoying cousin!_ _  
_

Graclynn took her phone out of her pocket and answered her phone with "What do you want Conner?" in a very snappy tone.

 _The S.P.D. Rangers are leaving Mrs. Grumpy Pants and they want to say good bye to you, were all at the school._

'Fine, Cam and I will be in a few, and I'm not grumpy, stupid' and with that being said, Graclynn hung up the phone, told Cam what's going on and they left Hayley's and headed towards the school, holding hands.

* * *

When Cam and Graclynn reached the school, they saw the Rangers and few other Rangers that they haven't met yet. Phoenix saw her parents and saw their intertwined hands and smiled. _This is when they got together_ , Phoenix thought as her parents reached the group of Rangers.

"...Knowledge of the future would only change what's meant to be." Graclynn hear the girl with blonde hair wearing a black suit with pink details.

"Wait, Commander can I tell her, before you erase their memories?" Phoenix asked her Commander and he nodded. Phoenix ran towards Graclynn and told her, "You want to know why I look like you and Cam?"

Graclynn nodded, not catching on, while everyone else around her caught on to what the girl said and looked shocked. "Well, it's because I'm your daughter and you also have a younger son and daughter who are twins, their names are, Damon Kol and Scarlett~Rose." Phoenix smiled at her mom and dad who were shocked, gave him both a hug, and walked back to Commander Cruger and nodded at him to erase their memories of the S.P.D. Rangers.

"Say Cheese," Cruger stated and pointed a camera like object at the Dino Rangers, Cam, and Graclynn and erased their memories of the S.P.D. Rangers, "School's over. Go Home."

As the Dino Rangers, Graclynn, and Cam walked away, Kira and Graclynn stated together, " Did that dog just talk?"

Conner answered, "I-I think so."

* * *

 _Here's the 4th chapter, Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block on trying to write out Cam/Graclynn scence so I hop you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Written by LostGirl Raven 1:08 p.m. on 6/25/2015_


	5. Thunder Struck Part 1

_Previously on Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist_

 _Graclynn and the Dino Thunder Rangers, except Trent, found out that Anton Mercer is Mesogog. Graclynn, Cam, and the Dino Rangers meet the Power Rangers from the future, S.P.D., where Cam and Graclynn meet their daughter, Phoenix Arabella, but had their memories erased by Commander Cruger so no one, including the S.P.D Rangers and Cruger, remember meeting each other in Reefside._

* * *

When Graclynn woke up from fainting when she saw Anton Mercer change into Mesogog, she noticed that she was in her room that she was using while she was staying with Conner and his family. Graclynn got of bed, changed her clothes, and told her Aunt that she was heading to Hayley's Cyberspace to work her shift. Graclynn got in her car and drove towards Hayley's and when she got there, she saw two people that she doesn't really want to see at the moment.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Graclynn asked her parents as she approached them.

Graclynn's mom just ignored Graclynn's question, grabbed Graclynn's left wrist in a tight grip, and took her outside saying, "I've had enough of this foolishness Graclynn Elizabeth McKnight! You are coming home right now! Whether you like it or not!"

Graclynn struggled to get out of her mother's grip and her father tried to pry off his wife's hand off of his daughter's wrist but all his wife did was tighten her grip each time he tried to remove her hand. Hayley was watching what was going on form the Cafe window and she called Conner and Cam to come and help Graclynn get away from her parents. Conner and Cam both told Hayley that they were on their way. Graclynn started yelling at her mother, **"YOU BETTER LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW WOMAN OR I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I WILL CALL CPS ON YOUR CRAZY ASS!"**

Graclynn's mother was shocked that her daughter yelled and she loosened her grip. Graclynn ripped her left wrist out of her mother's grip and saw that her wrist was starting to turn black and blue. Graclynn's father was just shocked by the whole encounter. Graclynn's mother snapped out her shock and snapped at her husband, "Are you just going to allow her to yell at me like that?" When Graclynn's father didn't reply, her mother just scoffed and said, "God, you're so pathetic. This is exactly why I'm leaving you, first you get me pregnant when I didn't want a child in the first place and then you leave me to raise this awful brat by myself."

Graclynn was hurt by her mother's words but she was used to it and she glared at her mother and stated, "Don't talk to my dad like that. At least he cares, the only reason why I'm still around is because of him. If you were still my mom and he wasn't my dad in another dimension, I would have run away years ago from your crazy ass, so you better chill out or I might have to kick your ass."

Graclynn and her mother were still glaring at each other when Conner, morphed as the Red Dino Ranger, and Cam showed up. Cam and Conner walked towards Graclynn's father, who was watching on the side, trying to figure out what was going on. Conner announced, "What's going on here?"

Graclynn and her mother turned to face Conner, Cam, and her father. Graclynn smiled at Cam and Conner and started walking over towards Cam. Graclynn's mother grabbed Graclynn's left wrist and glared at her. "You're not going anywhere Graclynn Elizabeth, you are coming home right now."

Graclynn winced as her mother's grip tighten on her wrist. Graclynn tried yanking her wrist out of her mother's grip but it just hurt her wrist more. Her mother turned around and slapped Graclynn right in her face, stating, "I've had enough of this foolishness Graclynn Elizabeth McKnight, either you get your ass in that car and you won't get hurt but if you don't you have another thing coming Graclynn."

Graclynn's father, Conner, and Cam were shocked that Graclynn's mother just slapped Graclynn. They snapped out of their shock and all of them ran over to the two girls. Conner was yelling at Graclynn's mother, along with Graclynn's father, and Cam walked over to Graclynn and helped her up and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Hayley had heard everything and saw everything, she called the police right after she contacted Conner and Cam. When the police arrived, they arrested Graclynn's mother and attempted to arrest her father, when Graclynn yelled out, **"NO! DON'T ARREST MY DAD! PLEASE! I NEED MY DAD, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT SHE WAS ABUSING ME AND IF HE DID, HE WOULD HAVE STOPPED HER!"** Graclynn stopped yelling and took in a deep breath before continuing, "Please, don't arrest my dad, I know that he could be charged with child neglect but he was always away on business trying to prove for me and her. If he didn't go on those business trips, he would have got fired and he loved his job. He checked on me every day, no matter the different time zones and I managed to hide the bruises and scars from him each time because I knew that if I told him about the abuse, he would leave her and I knew how my dad loved her so I kept it a secret so my dad could be happy, so please don't arrest my dad, please…."

The police looked at each other and then they looked at Graclynn. She had tears that never stopped flowing and her eyes that a really sad and broken look in her eyes that her unhand cuffed her father. She smiled at the officers and said, "Thank You!"

Graclynn launched herself into her father arms, sobbing while repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so so sorry."

Graclynn's father held his daughter tightly in his arms saying, "It's not your fault sweetie, it's not your fault."

Graclynn looked over her father's shoulder and saw Cam and Conner, who de-morphed after he finished talking to the cops as the Red Ranger. Graclynn sniffled and let go of her father saying, "Come on Daddy, I want you to meet someone and please don't scare him off, I really like him Daddy."

Graclynn's father chuckled and told his daughter, "I can't make any promises sweetie."

Graclynn playfully glared at her dad before she stopped in front of Conner and Cam and announced, "Daddy, this Cam and you know your nephew Conner. Cam, this is my Dad."

Conner gave his Uncle one of those man hugs and said, "Uncle Kol! It's great to see you. You should come see me play soccer," Graclynn interrupted her cousin saying, "Conner, my dad doesn't care. You can talk to him later, right now I'm introducing him to Cam so bug off."

Graclynn smiled at Conner but her eyes said, 'If you don't leave right now, you won't live to see tomorrow.'

Conner chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, Gracie's right, we can catch up later Uncle Kol. See you guys later."

Conner ran off to Hayley's Cyberspace and ran into Ethan on his way there and they struck up a conversation about going to Prom. Cam was nervous about making a complete fool of himself in front of Graclynn's father. "Hi Mr. McKnight, my name's is Cameron Watanabe."

Graclynn's father shook Cam's hand, stating, "Call me Kol, Mr. McKnight makes me feel old and I hear that all day at my job."

Graclynn smiled at Cam, when he looked in her direction for help. Graclynn took Cam's hand and interlocked their fingers to relax Cam some more. Graclynn's father watched this encounter and saw that Cam made Graclynn happy. Graclynn's father started talking to Cam, "You know Cameron, you make my little Gracie happy and I couldn't be more happy for her. Thank you Cam for keeping my daughter happy."

Graclynn smiled at her dad and gave him a hug, whispering, "I love you Daddy."

Graclynn's dad smiled back and said beck, "I love you too my sweet Gracie. Now I'll see you later."

Graclynn let go of her father and nodded at him before walking over to Cam, intertwined their finger, and walked to Hayley's Cyberspace. Before Graclynn and Cam entered Hayley's Cyberspace, Cam asked Graclynn, "Do you plan on going to Prom?"

Graclynn looked at Cam with hope in her eyes as she answered, "No one asked me yet so I planned on not going, why do you ask?"

Cam looked nervous as he stated/asked, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Prom with me?"

Graclynn had a gigantic smile on her face as she practically yelled out, **"YES! YES! OF COURSE I'LL GO TO PROM WITH YOU CAM!"**

Cam pulled Graclynn into a hug and spun her around as she giggled and he laughed. Cam put Graclynn down and Cam put his arm around Graclynn's waist and they walked into Hayley's Cyberspace and they walked over to where Conner, Ethan, and Kira were sitting at.

"Are you going to Prom Gracie?" Conner asked his little cousin with curiosity.

Graclynn still had that smile from earlier on her face as she answered Conner, "Yeah, Cam just asked me before we walked into Hayley's."

Devin walked over to Conner and asked, "Hey, uh, Conner, got a minute?"

Conner answered, "Sure. What's up, Dev?"

Devin looked at Kira, Ethan, Cam, and Graclynn then looked back at Conner saying, "I just need a quick chat in, uh, private."

Conner answered as he got up saying, Okay. Yeah."

Kira, Ethan, Cam, and Graclynn looked at each other, wondering why Devin would want to talk to Conner. Graclynn looked at Kira and asked, "Hey Kira, do you want to go prom dress shopping with me?"

Kira looked at Graclynn, who used her puppy dog eyes, and sighed and said, "Sure, only because your my best friend."

Graclynn held in her squeal and clapped excitedly instead saying, "Yes! You won't regret this Kira, I promise," Graclynn grabbed Kira's hand and dragged her out of Hayley's shouting, **"BYE ETHAN! BYE CAM! BYE CONNER! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"**

The boys glanced at each other and laughed at the girls.

* * *

The girls were looking for a dress for Graclynn, Kira found her dress in the first shop but Graclynn was having a hard time finding the perfect dress. Every dress Graclynn tried on, the girls both agreed that she looked ridiculous in them. As they were browsing for a dress when Dr. O called for Kira. Kira looked at Graclynn and Graclynn said, "Go, we'll look later, besides I want to go to the Dino Lab and talk to Hayley about something."

The girls walked out of the store, Kira headed over to where everyone else was while Graclynn walked to her car and drove off to Dr. O's house.

When Graclynn arrived at the Dino Lab, the Rangers morphed and still were fighting Zeltrax.

 _'Help! Somebody help me!'_

"You guys deal with Zeltrax. I'll help her." Dr. O told others and ran off the civilian. Zeltrax tried to hit Conner and Ethan but they dodged and pulled out their Thundermax Saber and started attacking Zeltrax. Kira jumped off of a storage unit and shot at Zeltrax with her Thundermax Blaster. Ethan and Trent both started fighting Zeltrax and were able to lock onto Zeltrax's arms and hold him while Kira ran at him but Zeltrax shot lasers from his eyes at her. Zeltrax threw Trent and Ethan off of him. Zeltrax turned to Conner and Conner jumped at him but he shot a purple beam at him that threw him back.

"Are you up to the new and improved Zeltrax?" Zeltrax stated/asked before turning into an uglier version of himself.

Graclynn groaned before saying, "He was already ugly before, why would he turn himself into an uglier version?"

Hayley looked at her and chuckled at her. Graclynn looked at Hayley and said, "What?"

Conner shouted, **"SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!"**

Kira and Ethan transferred some of their power to Conner and he turned into the Triassic Ranger. After he transformed in the Triassic Ranger, he turned into the Triassic Battlizer. Graclynn told her cousin, "You know Conn, when the villain upgrades, doesn't mean you should upgrade. I learned from watching movies, that when the good guy," But before Graclynn could finish, Conner said, "Gracie, I love you but shut up."

Then he said, "Cannons! Battle Blast!"

The blast hit Zeltrax and destroyed him. Dr. O appeared with the civilian in his arms and she kind of looked like…

"Is that Elsa?" Graclynn asked and so did everyone else and Elsa started talking, "Elsa….Yes. That's what the creature called me—Elsa."

Elsa collapsed and Dr. O said, "We'd better get her back to the lab and figure out what's going on."

* * *

"Trent, do you know what happened?" Dr. O asked as they got back and hooked Elsa up to some weird contraption

"Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs." Trent answered Dr. O's question. "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

Hayley stated, "That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment."

Trent explained, "He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power."

Conner asked, "What do you mean he's gonna use the dino gems?"

"Yeah, how is he gonna get them?" Ethan asked Trent.

Trent answered, "I'm gonna give them to him."

Conner declared, "I'm not gonna give anymore my gem."

Trent tried to reasoned, "Jut hear me out. You want to get onto that island, Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process, and I can rescue my father."

Dr. O said, "No way. It's too risky."

Hayley told Dr. O, "Do we really have another choice?"

Kira and Graclynn aid, "She's right." Kira continued, "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot."

Everyone started putting their dino gems in a case as Graclynn stated, "Are you really gonna go through with this? I mean I know its only chance we have but I have my concerns."

Conner nodded at Graclynn and told Trent, "This better work."

Trent nodded and said, "I'll call when the portal's open."

Elsa groaned as Trent walked out the Dino Lab. Everyone walked over to Elsa and Dr. O bend down and asked Elsa, "Are you all right?"

Elsa stated, "I remember everything."

Dr. O asked, "Mesogog? Mercer? Fighting against the Power Rangers?"

Elsa answered, "Fighting against you. Mesogog had my mind completely in his power."

The computer beeped and Hayley announced, "The new vehicle's ready to go."

Dr. O asked Elsa, "Are you gonna be all right?"

Graclynn answered for Elsa, "Yeah, I'll be here to protect her. No point to go shopping without Kira and I have no power to help you guys so I'll stay here and protect Elsa."

Dr. O nodded and told the others, "Let's go."

They all nodded and Graclynn gave them all hugs saying, "Be safe. Defeat Mesogog."

Elsa stated, "Come back safe."

Dr. O told Graclynn and Elsa, "We always do."

The rangers ran out of the Dino Lab and left Graclynn in a worrying mess.

* * *

Graclynn was pacing, waiting for some kind of communication from the rangers. The hidden entrance was blown up. Elsa and Graclynn looked at each other before Graclynn stated, "If I'm not back in about 3 minutes, hit that red button on the counter near the computer, it will set off a silent alarm and alert the others, okay Elsa?"

Elsa nodded and Graclynn walked off to find out what happen. Graclynn spotted Zeltrax and shouted to get his attention, "What are you doing here you ugly creature."

Graclynn ran at Zeltrax and started fighting. He blocked every punch, kick, and swipe. Zeltrax grabbed Graclynn in mid kick and threw her into the wall. Graclynn hit the wall fell and she fell unconscious but not before she felt Zeltrax grabbed her and walked further into the Dino Lab. Elsa was waiting for Graclynn to come back, Elsa started walking to the monitor and was about to pushed the button when was distracted by the Rangers appearing on the monitor without Trent.

Elsa whispered, "Come on, Trent…"

Zeltrax blasted some the stuff in the Dino Lab and Elsa gasped and hit the button as Zeltrax stated, "What's the point?"

Elsa gasped again as she saw Zeltrax carrying an unconscious Graclynn over his shoulder. Zeltrax stated again, "It's all over now."

Zeltrax started destroying everything in the Lab and Elsa tried to take cover but with Zeltrax destroying everything, there was nothing she could hide. Zeltrax walked over to Elsa, grabbed her arm, made sure Graclynn was still on his shoulder, and walked out of the Dino Lab saying, "You're coming with me."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _I sincerely apologize for that super long wait. I am going start posting more often, I have one more chapter until I'm done with Dino Thunder and start writing the beginning of Graclynn's journey of being a Power Ranger! I hope you guys enjoyed this paragraph. I'd like to give a shout out to D.N.S Akina for giving me the idea at the beginning about Graclynn's parents with Cam and Conner. Again, I apologize for the long wait and I will try to make a post more often... BYE GUYS!_

 _Written by: LostGirl Raven 1:45 a.m. on 11/28/2015_


	6. Thunder Struck Part 2

_Previously on Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist_

 _Graclynn had an unfortunate encounter with her parents and Cam, Conner, and her father found out that her mother was abusing her. Cam asked Graclynn to Prom and of course she said yes. Mesogog drained Elsa of her energy and now she's a civilian to power up his beam that turns humans into mutant dinosaurs. Trent discovered a way to destroy Mesogog but the Rangers had to give Mesogog their gems. As the Rangers went off to destroy the beam and Mesogog, Zeltrax attacked the Dino Lab, knocked Graclynn unconscious, and took Elsa and Graclynn._

* * *

"What happened?" Kira asked when she, Dr. O, Ethan, Conner, Hayley, Dr. Mercer, and Trent walked into the trashed Dino Lab.

"Elsa." Dr. O stated as Conner states, "Graclynn."

They heard a beeping noise and Conner asked, "What's this?" as he picked a black box that had a flashing light on it.

"It's like a black box. I keep a security camera in it." Hayley answered Conner.

Hayley grabbed the black box from Conner and walked over to a laptop and plugged up the black box and said, "Let's take a look."

They saw Graclynn and Zeltrax fighting before Zeltrax threw Graclynn into the wall and knocked her unconscious. They also saw Zeltrax destroy the Lab before leaving with Elsa and Graclynn.

"This is all my fault. I should've stopped him." Dr. Mercer stated after they watched the film.

Trent said, "Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him."

"Trent is right, Anton. This is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you." Dr. O told Dr. Mercer.

"But if there was no Mesogog…." But Dr. O interrupted Dr. Mercer before he could finish.

"We can't go back and change what's happened. Mesogog is gone, we should be thankful for that."

Conner asked, "What now, because if you haven't noticed my cousin is missing?"

Ethan then stated, "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

Dr. O answered, "No, now we go find Graclynn and Elsa."

Everyone nodded and the Rangers started trying to find ways to find Elsa, Zeltrax, and Graclynn.

* * *

"Zeltrax. Smitty, please." Elsa tried to plead with Zeltrax as she tried to keep herself and an unconscious Graclynn safe. "Mesogog is gone! I'm sure I could talk to Dr. Oliver."

"Talk?" Zeltrax growled out, "I'm through with talk, with my new zord, you'll see that action speaks louder than words."

Elsa asked Zeltrax, "Haven't you learned that revenge is not the answer?"

"After my banishment, I had plenty of time to think about it as I constructed the ultimate fighting machine." Zeltrax answered Elsa's question.

Elsa grabbed Zeltrax's armor, shouting, **"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE POWER RANGERS! YOU SAW WHAT THEIR NEW WEAPON DID TO MESOGOG'S LAB!"**

Zeltrax threw Elsa off of him and stated, "I have something Mesogog didn't. Two innocent bystander. **HEH HEH HEH HEH!** "

Zeltrax grabbed Graclynn, threw her over his shoulder, grabbed Elsa's arm, and took them inside his zord and tied them up. Graclynn groaned before she opened her eyes and saw that she was somewhere unfamiliar. Graclynn was about to scream when Elsa covered her mouth. Graclynn looked at Elsa with a questioning look in her eyes. Elsa started to whisper, "You were knocked out by Zeltrax and he kidnapped us from the Lab. I hit the button like you told me but I don't know if the Rangers got the message but I'm sure they know were missing. Right now, were in Zeltrax's zord and if we don't find a way out of these restraints and off this zord, we could die when the Rangers destroy Zeltrax and this zord."

Graclynn nodded and Elsa took her hand off of Graclynn's mouth. Graclynn looked out the window and saw that the Rangers were here. Graclynn tied to signal the Rangers but they couldn't see her.

"Power Rangers, surrender or my most precious cargo will be destroyed." Zeltrax announced to the Rangers.

Graclynn couldn't hear the Rangers but she knew that the Rangers were trying to figure out a way to get her and Elsa out safely.

"Correct. I want them to see your demise. Triptoids!" Zeltrax told the Rangers.

Graclynn tried to pull her arms loose from the weird vine rope wrapped around her wrist. Graclynn muttered to herself, "The one day, I don't wear my spiky bracelets."

I tried to get free, I looked up and saw that Conner, Ethan, and Kira were fighting Zeltrax with the Thundersaurus Megazord. I heard Dr. O yelling, **"ELSA! GRACLYNN!"**

 **"TOMMY! WE'RE IN HERE!"** Elsa shouted as Graclynn started getting a headache from all the shouting. Graclynn's vision started blacking out and she told Elsa, "Elsa, I don't feel to good. I think I'm about to faint."

Elsa looked at Graclynn and panicked before saying to Graclynn, "Graclynn dear, you have to stay awake, okay? You can't pass out, you could slip into a coma if you don't stay awake."

Graclynn looked at Elsa with droopy eyes whispering, _"I'm sorry Elsa but I'm so tired."_

After that Graclynn was out like a light. **"TOMMY!"** Elsa shouted, worry clear in her voice for the teenage girl who fainted with a concussion.

Dr. O was fighting Triptoids and was having a hard time, kind of. Kira told Conner and Ethan, "I'm gonna to help Dr. O!"

Conner called out, "Kira!" but she ignored him and went to help Dr. O.

Kira made it inside the zord and started looking for Dr. O. Dr. O led the Triptoids into the main control room where Zeltrax, Elsa, and Graclynn were at. As Dr. O was about to finish off the rest of the Triptoids, he yelled out, **"ELSA! GRACLYNN!"**

 **"TOMMY! GRACLYNN NEEDS HELP!"** Elsa told Dr. O.

Dr. O told Elsa, "I'll be right there!"

Dr. O defeated the last Triptoids and was about to run and help Elsa and Graclynn but Zeltrax shot a purple beam at him. Dr. O was about to get hit but Kira jumped in and deflected the beam away from them. Zeltrax grabbed his sword and ran towards Dr. O and Kira. Dr. O and Kira were blocking Zeltrax's attacks and Zeltrax's was dodging Kira and Dr. O's attacks. Zeltrax managed to hit Kira and flip her. Dr. O and Zeltrax started fighting but Zeltrax hit Dr. O and Dr. O flew back.

"DR. O!" Kira shouted at the same time Elsa shouted, **"TOMMY!"**

"Maximum Power!" Zeltrax shouted as he transformed into an uglier version of himself.

"You and me, Tommy." Zeltrax declared after he transformed.

 **"KIRA, GET ELSA AND GRACLYNN!"** Tommy shouted and ran towards Zeltrax and they engaged into battle.

Kira shot at the ropes holding Graclynn and Elsa with her Thundermax Blaster. Kira ran over and caught Graclynn and Elsa balanced herself. Dr. O and Zeltrax were still battling and Zeltrax managed to knock Dr. O off of his feet. Kira shot Zeltrax with her Thundermax Blaster and Zeltrax flew back just a little.

"Guys! I got them! We're coming out!" Kira told Conner and Ethan.

"Go Kira!" Ethan shouted as Conner asked, "Is Gracie okay?"

Kira didn't answer Conner and looked at Graclynn and saw that she was still unconscious.

"Let's go!" Dr. O told Kira.

Kira and Elsa were both carrying Graclynn and Dr. O was about to take Graclynn away from the girls when Zeltrax shouted, **"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"**

Zeltrax did some weird dark magic stuff and ran at Kira and Dr. O with a staff when Conner stabbed Zeltrax's zord right where they were standing. Kira and Elsa grabbed Graclynn and ran out of Zeltrax's zord and landed near where Trent was fighting the Triptoids.

Kira told Elsa, "You're safe now."

Trent defeated the last of the Triptoids and saw Kira, Graclynn, and Elsa. The girls walked as fast as they could to Trent. Elsa started explaining to Trent and Kira, "Graclynn woke up around the time you guys got here. When Tommy made it inside and called out our names, I answered back when Graclynn told me her head hurt and she was tired. I tried to keep her awake but she said that she was sorry but she was really tired and she passed out."

Trent and Kira looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They looked up and saw that Dr. O jumped out of Zeltrax zord with Zeltrax right behind him.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you?" Zeltrax asked as he walked towards Kira, Dr. O, Trent, Elsa, and Graclynn.

"Elsa, come with me!" Trent told Elsa as he grabbed Graclynn and Elsa's arm and they ran to safety.

"You're going down, Tommy!" Zeltrax declared as he walked towards Kira and Dr. O, who were ready to attack Zeltrax.

"You with me, Kira?" Dr. O asked Kira and she answered with, "Oh Yeah!"

As Kira and Dr. O were fighting Zeltrax, Graclynn started waking up. She groaned and stated with her eyes closed, "Am I in an alternate universe where I'm a fairy princess and I have to defeat the evil mutant dinosaur who thinks he can rule the world?"

Trent and Elsa looked at each other and asked together, "What?"

Graclynn opened her eyes and answered, "Never mind. It was all just a dream."

Graclynn looked around and saw that the sky was dark, Kira and Dr. O were fighting Zeltrax, and Conner and Ethan were fighting Zeltrax's zord. Kira and Dr. O attacked Zeltrax and threw him. They both jumped up and attacked him at the same time and they finally defeated Zeltrax once and for all. Conner and Ethan were still having problems defeating Zeltrax's zord. Trent, Elsa, and Graclynn ran over to where Dr. O and Kira were standing at.

"You're gonna need all the zords." Dr. O told Conner and Ethan when they saw the Thundersaurus Megazord get hit badly.

Conner shouted, **"DINO ZORDS! FULL POWER!"**

The Dino Zords used all their power and they destroyed Zeltrax's zord but the zord came right back. Conner started complaining, "No way! Again?"

Zeltrax's zord started sucking the Dino zords towards it. Dr. O told the boys, "You've gotta sacrifice the zords!"

The boys started protesting, "We can't!" "No, Dr. Oliver!"

Graclynn grabbed Dr. O's wrist that had his morpher on it and yelled at the boys, **"YOU HAVE TO! IT'S THE ONLY OPTION YOU HAVE UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!"**

Conner agreed, "Alright…..ENGAGE AUTO-DESTRUCT!"

Ethan shouted to Conner, "I'M TRYING!"

The boys were still in the zords when Zeltrax's zord pulled the two Megazords towards it. All three zords but the guys never got out.

 **"GUYS!"** Dr. O shouted while Kira was shocked along with Elsa, Graclynn collapsed with silent tears running down her face, and Trent shouted along with Dr. O, **"NO!"**

* * *

Everyone was running towards the wreckage of the zords. They all stopped near the wreckage and Kira asked, "Where are they?"

Graclynn looked at the wreckage and started shouting the guys' names, **"CONNER! ETHAN!"**

In the distance, two guys were walking towards the group and as they got closer, they all knew exactly who the two guys were.

Kira asked, "Ethan?"

Graclynn was already running towards them shouting, **"CONNER! ETHAN! YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!"**

Graclynn hugged Ethan first then tackled Conner into a huge bear hug and started sobbing into Conner's shoulder. Kira told the guys, "That was impressive."

Ethan was upset though, "But the zords… They're destroyed."

Dr. O told Ethan, "It was the only way. You guys did what you had to do."

Trent was talking but Conner wasn't listening and whispered into his cousin's ear, "Gracie, I know you love me and I love you too but you got to let go at some point you know."

Graclynn sniffled and stated, "I'm not letting go because the last time I did, I was knocked out by a crazy bad guy and you almost died."

Conner stated out loud, "So that's it then, it can't just be over."

They heard a voice that they all never wanted to hear again, Mesogog, "Of course it' not over!"

Graclynn let go of her cousin and whined, "Why can't bad guys die the first time, it makes life so much easier."

They all turned around and there he was, standing perfectly fine and still uglier than ever. Dr. O also stated, "Why do they always come back for more?"

Mesogog announced, "You destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world. However, I was able to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of your final battle!"

Mesogog transformed and it was a very displeasing image. Graclynn muttered to herself, "Why do bad guys get upgrades, they turn themselves into these hideous beast that makes everyone want to throw up…"

Dr. O told Elsa and Graclynn, "You better step aside Elsa and Graclynn."

Graclynn wanted to complain and say she wasn't helpless but one glance at Mesogog, she ran behind a pipe with Elsa when she stopped Cassidy and Devin recording the Rangers and Mesogog. Elsa and Graclynn were shocked to see Cassidy and Devin there. Cassidy and Devin turned around to look at them but turned back around and watched Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. O morph into the Dino Rangers for one last battle.

 **"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"**

 **"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"**

 _ **"TYRANNO POWER!"  
** **"TRICERA POWER!"  
** **"PTERA POWER!"  
** **"BRACHIO POWER!"  
** **"DRAGO POWER!"  
** **"DINO RANGERS!"**_

The rangers went into Super Dino Mode and ran towards Mesogog and engaged in battle with Mesogog. Mesogog whacked Ethan away and Kira, Trent, and Dr. O managed to hit Mesogog but he blasted them away. Conner jumped on Mesogog's back and held on to him for a little bit until Mesogog bucked him off. Conner managed to flip in mid-air and landed on his feet. Trent ran forward and started attacking Mesogog, then Dr. O jumped in, then Ethan jumped in, and then Trent and Ethan both attacked Mesogog but he threw them and blasted them. Dr. O started fighting Mesogog but Mesogog pinned Dr. O to a car, Dr. O tried to push Mesogog off of him but Mesogog just shot him and Dr. O fell to the ground. Kira and Graclynn both shouted, **"DR. O!"**

Kira shouted at Mesogog, **"HEY! BACK OFF!"**

Mesogog pushed the car at Kira but she jumped up and ran across the car. Kira used her wings and flew towards Mesogog but Mesogog shot lasers from his eyes at Kira and the lasers knocked her out of the sky. Conner stopped in front of Mesogog and stated, "My turn."

Mesogog extended his tongue towards Conner but he dodged it. Conner dodged his tongue a couple times before Mesogog managed to wrap his tongue around Conner's waist. He threw Conner into a pile of crates and boxes. Ethan rode in on his Hovercraft Cycle and shot lasers at Mesogog but Mesogog dodged them. Mesogog breath fire at Ethan and Conner jumped behind Mesogog and said, "Over here, Meso-mess!"

Conner turned into the Triassic Ranger and then put on the Triassic Battlizer. Conner announced, "Cannons, Battle Blast!"

The Battle Blast hit Mesogog really good and it blasted him back a little. Everyone was just starting to celebrate but under some debris, Mesogog popped out looking as if the Battle Blast never hit him. What shocked and scared Graclynn was that Mesogog was replicating.

Conner stated in disbelief, "He's replicating!"

Ethan asked, "One was bad enough, how do we fight them all?"

Dr. O answered Ethan, "Guys, we have to use all of our powers. It's the only way."

Everyone agreed and started summoning all of their power as Conner shouted, **"I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE GEM!"**

 **"DINO GEMS, UNITE!"** Everyone shouted used all their powers and made a giant dinosaur and the giant dinosaur attacked Mesogog and blew him up. Graclynn ran over to everyone and heard someone say, "I feel… different."

Trent stated, "Yeah like normal again."

Kira agreed, "Yeah, me too."

"It's gone," Ethan declared, "Our powers are gone."

Dr. O explained, "It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog."

Conner asked, "So these are just… ancient artifacts."

Dr. O stated, "These will look great in a museum."

Graclynn said, "Now that Mesogog is gone, Kira and I can finish our shopping trip."

Conner told Graclynn, "After you go to the doctor to get your head checked out."

Graclynn was about to complain when she heard Cassidy say, "Hello Rangers."

Conner, Ethan Kira, Trent, Graclynn, and Dr. O walked up to Cassidy and Devin. Conner stated, "So you know then."

Devin answered Conner, "Well, I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person."

Cassidy started talking, "This is, like the greatest thing ever!"

Cassidy hugged Devin and that kind of shocked everyone but then Cassidy started talking which changed everyone's mood, "And we've got it all on tape. You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this."

Dr. O asked Cassidy, "Cassidy, do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?"

Cassidy answered Dr. O, "Yeah, I do. That's why I'm giving this to you."

Kira and Graclynn both asked, "Wait, Cassidy passing up a scoop of a lifetime? Why?"

Cassidy answered, "Because you're my friends. It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better, not after everything you've done for us."

Ethan smiled and said, "I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere."

Cassidy stated, "Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it. Now, if you'll excuse us…"

Devin stated, "Yeah, we're off to the prom."

Devin and Cassidy looped arms and walked off. Elsa smiled at the Rangers before following Cassidy and Devin.

Kira started talking, "Finally. I thought those two were never gonna get together."

Conner stated, "And just like that…Life goes back to normal."

Dr. O said, "Our life may be normal, but trust me, it will never be the same.

Graclynn grabbed Kira's arm and ran off, yelling, **"SORRY CONNER BUT IF I GO TO THE DOCTOR'S, THEY WON'T LET ME GO TO PROM! AND I REALLY WANT TO GO TO PROM WITH CAM! I LOVE YOU!"**

* * *

Cam and Graclynn walked inside the place where they were holding Prom. Cam was in a suit and had a purple tie that Graclynn bought to match her dress. Graclynn straighten her hair, put on a shot purple dress that had jewels around the waist and on the top of the dress. She wore silver converse, put on glossy lip gloss and put on a neutral eyeshadow with winged eyeliner. Cam bought her a Rose necklace and Graclynn's dad gave her a bracelet that belonged to her mother. Graclynn didn't want the bracelet at first but her father managed to persuade her to wear it, claiming that her mother never wore it.

Cam and Graclynn saw Hayley near the entrance and walked over to her. Graclynn told Hayley, "Hayley, you look amazing."

Hayley looked at Graclynn's outfit and laughed a little, "Graclynn, you look beautiful and nice touch with the shoes."

Cam chuckled and Graclynn giggled and Graclynn stated, "If I wore heals, all you would see is me falling every 2 to 3 minutes."

They all laughed before Graclynn spotted Ethan, Conner, and Conner's date talking. Graclynn told Hayley and Cam, "I'll be right back."

Graclynn started walking away from Hayley and Cam when she felt someone grab her hand and intertwined their fingers. Graclynn looked up and smiled when she saw Cam standing next to her. "Hey Ethan. Hey Conner. And who is this Conner, I mean no offense Ethan but I saw you playing on your game system when I walked in."

Conner answered Graclynn's question, "This is Krista. Krista, this is my cousin Graclynn."

Krista and Graclynn shook hands before Krista turned to Conner and stated, "I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want some?"

Conner answered, "Yeah that would be great."

Krista walked off and Ethan looked at Conner and asked, "The tree girl?"

Graclynn was confused and so was Cam as Conner answered, "Dude, it's what's on the inside that counts."

Graclynn asked Conner and Ethan, "Why does Ethan call Krista 'The Tree Girl'?"

Conner and Ethan were explaining about how Krista protested against Principal Randall who wanted to tear down a tree that's been at the school since forever. Conner asked Ethan, "So, what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?"

Ethan chuckled and said, "Actually, I had a chance to rethink the whole Prom tradition thing."

A girl with blonde hair walked over to Ethan and said, "Here you go."

Ethan stated, "Thank you."

The girl looked at Conner, Cam, and Graclynn and said, "Oh, Hey, you must be Conner, Graclynn, and Cam. Ethan's told me all about you."

Conner looked at Ethan and stated, "I'm sure he has."

Graclynn smiled at the girl and asked Conner and Ethan, "Have you guys seen Kira?"

Ethan answered, "I don't know where she is."

Conner stated, "Maybe she's blowing it off. She said she didn't have a date."

Graclynn smacked Conner on the back of his head saying, "Just because she didn't have a date, doesn't mean she wouldn't come besides she bought a dress so she should be here. I bet you Trent asked her to Prom when no one was around."

Trent walked up and said, "Hey guys."

Ethan answered Trent, "Hey, Trent."

Dr. O started talking to Trent, "So Trent, what's next for you?"

Trent answered, "Actually, I'm really excited. I'm heading to art school in the fall."

Dr. O said, "Yeah? You okay with that Anton?"

Dr. Mercer answered, "Couldn't be happier. How about you Tommy? What's next for the man who's done it all?"

Dr. O answered, "I was thinking of staying here teaching, living the quiet life."

Elsa walked up from behind Dr. Mercer and asked, "Are you sure about that? I hear the new principal's a real hard-nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant." Dr. O stated and Dr. Mercer asked Elsa nervously, "I was wondering if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?"

Elsa answered, "I'd be honored."

Dr. Mercer and Elsa walked off and Dr. O told Trent, "I gotta go."

Trent asked Dr. O, "You outta here?"

Trent checked his watch as Dr. O said, "No, I gotta introduce the band."

Trent replied, "Okay."

Graclynn was thinking about where Kira was before she remembered and announced, "Ah Ha!"

Graclynn made Conner and Ethan jumped which made Graclynn, Krista, Cam, and Ethan's date laugh at them. "I forgot, Kira is…" But Graclynn was interrupted by Dr. O speaking in the mic, "Okay guys, I just want to say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we've made it and we're okay. That's what's important, so let's have fun tonight! And to help us do that, here she is… Kira Ford!"

Everyone clapped for Kira while Conner, Ethan, Cam, Trent, and Graclynn clapped and cheered the loudest. Everyone was dancing and having a great time and it was the best night that Graclynn has ever had. She couldn't wait to go back home with her dad to Briarwood and take a break from school and mutant dinosaurs. Only if Graclynn what was in store for her in Briarwood.

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _(Ooh)_

 _You gave me something more_

 _More than I've ever felt before_

 _We could be falling in love_

 _Oh baby_

 _I can picture you and me_

 _More than coming closer_

 _Just a little more time and_

 _Just a little less thinking_

 _Just a little more time is all that I need_

 _Just a little believing_

 _Just a little more breathing_

 _Let's give it time_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _(Ooh)_

 _I can picture you and me_

 _More then coming closer_

 _Just a little more time and_

 _Just a little less thinking_

 _Just a little more time is all that I need_

 _Just a little believing_

 _Just a little more breathing_

 _Let's give it time_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _(Ooh)_

* * *

 _This is the final chapter of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder Era, now it's time for Graclynn to become a Ranger herself in Power Rangers Mystic Force. Hop you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
Written by: LostGirl Raven 2:46 a.m. on 11/29/2015_


	7. Broken Spells Part 1

_Previously on Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist_

 _The Power Rangers Dino Thunder team saved the day by defeating Zeltrax and Mesogog once and for all. Unfortunately, it took all of their power to defeat Mesogog and now the Rangers are back to normal. Ethan came to Prom with the girl from the movies, Conner came with Krista, Graclynn went with Cam, Elsa is the new principal at Reefside High, Kira performed with her band at Prom, Trent's going to art school next fall, and Tommy is still gonna be a teacher at Reefside. Graclynn is going back to Briarwood with her dad and Graclynn is in one heck of a ride._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Graclynn and any other O.C. that I might add to this story. Power Ranger Mystic Force belong to the Power Rangers Franchise but was created by Disney.**

* * *

' _A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic but then darkness came into power, and the great battle began. An army of the undead, led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond.'  
A bat lady flew around laughing and shooting people with dark magic from her eyes  
'All seemed hopeless, when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth.'  
A total of six true wizards ran towards the undead and started fighting. The colors of the true wizards' wands were red, green, blue, yellow, purple, and pink.  
'Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world, and then the bravest wizard of them all cast a spell that sent the armies into the underworld.'  
The bravest wizard had a red wand casted the spell and the undead went to the underworld.  
'He seals darkness inside giant gates for eternity, and evil disappeared from the surface world.'  
A young woman was walking through the battlefield and was picking up the wands of the fallen warriors.  
'But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even till this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken._

* * *

Graclynn waked inside Rock Porium and saw here best friends of all time. Vida was on her turn tables. Maddie was recording her sister and turned her camera in Chip, who was battling as always. Maddie then turned her camera on to Xander, who was messing with his skateboard and showing off his 'muscles'. Maddie switched the camera to the front door and saw Toby and Graclynn, "Ooh! Toby! Graclynn!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to where Toby and Graclynn were. Xander walked up to Toby and stated, "Hey. Nice snorkel boss."

Xander started messing with Toby's snorkel but Toby whacked his hands away. Vida asked Toby and Graclynn, "Weren't you taking the day off today?"

When Graclynn got back to Briarwood, she came to Rock Porium and asked Toby for a job. Toby said yes and she's been working there ever since. She and Toby took the day off, Toby went snorkeling and Graclynn went to visit Cam but Cam had some emergency things to take care of so Graclynn came home after talking to Tori and Dustin for a little bit.

Toby started talking with his snorkel in his mouth while Graclynn stated, "Cam was busy today so I came back to check on you idiots who like to slack off."

Everyone playfully glared at Graclynn, who innocently smiled at them, before turning their attention to Toby, who took the snorkel off of his mouth and started talking again, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, uh, snorkeling with the little fishies." Graclynn and the others were listening to Toby's story, "And one swam right up to my mask, and he looked at me with these big fish eyes and he said, 'Are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would do?' Now, I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and say, 'No."

Toby walked passed everyone and they all followed as Xander said, "Why don't you relax, Boss? Take a breather. I'll gather the troops, assign them things to do like sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, et cetera, et cetera."

Graclynn looked at Xander with a deadpanned looking, stating, "Oh, you mean, do the jobs Toby pays you for." Graclynn turned to Toby with a smile and told him, "Don't worry Tony, I'll make sure the guys get the jobs done."

Toby nodded at Graclynn and he walked into his office. Graclynn glared at Xander, Maddie, Vida, and Chip, stating, "All right, here's now this is going down. Chip, grab a broom. Maddie and Vida, deal with the stocks. And Xander, take out the trash. Any question, No? Good."

Everyone went to work, Chip started sweeping, Vida and Maddie started with the stocks, and Graclynn started messing with the register. Graclynn looked up and saw Xander chilling on a couch. Graclynn and Vida shard a look before they both walked over to Xander saying as Vida snatched a magazine out of Xander's hands, "And what are you doing?"

Xander chuckled nervously and answered, "I'm glad you asked. I'm supervising." Xander looked at Vida, avoiding Graclynn's glare, saying, "Hey, it's not as easy as it looks. I know it looks like I'm not doing anything but I'm actually very busy," Xander finally looked at Graclynn and noticed that her glare was darker then before so he said, uh, taking out the trash."

Xander started walking away from Graclynn and Vida as Vida said, "Uh-Huh."

The ground started shaking and Xander yelled, **"EARTHQUAKE!"**

Vida yelled, **"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!"**

Chip decided to yell out, **"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"** Graclynn looked at Chip and he said, "Just Kidding."

Maddie grabbed Chip by his waist and grabbed him behind the register. Toby came out of his office and yelled, **"DON'T PANIC! DON'T PANIC! REMEMBER THE SAFETY PROCEDURES!"**

Xander, Vida, and Graclynn hid under a table together, Toby went back into his office and took cover in there. Before the earthquake ended, Graclynn heard a strange woman's voice in her head saying, _"The darkness has been unleashed."_

Maddie and Chip came from behind the register. Maddie asked, "Is it over?"

Chip let out a breath and stated, "I'm alive!"

Graclynn rolled her eyes at her crazy friend and came from under the table, followed by Xander and Vida. Maddie groaned and complained, "Oh, great. The store is messier than before."

Vida stated, "You'd have thought that wouldn't be possible."

Graclynn giggled at her best friend who she considers as her sister. Graclynn sighed and said, "Man, we deserve the rest of the day off after we clean this mess up."

Xander also stated, "Well, the good news is, the worst is over."

Graclynn heard the strange voice from earlier say, _"There is a crack in the gate. The darkness has returned."_

Graclynn shook her head and started cleaning up the shop along with her friends.

* * *

Maddie was recording all of her friends again, but this time outside the Rock Porium. Xander was doing his skateboarding tricks, like jumping over a bike.  
 _'After narrowly escaping death, the human species copes with it in very different ways.'  
_ Maddie pointed her camera at Xander, stating, _'Some use physical activity.'  
_ Maddie then turned her camera towards Vida and said, _'Some listen to music.'  
_ Maddie also pointed her camera towards Graclynn who was sitting next to Vida who was singing along to her music that's on her iPod. _'Some sing to the music.'  
_ Graclynn looked up and shrieked before hiding in Vida's shoulder, who just laughed at her shyness.  
Maddie laughed at Graclynn and turned her camera towards Chip who was eating pizza and said, _'And some eat. Tell me, Chip Thorn, what type of pizza are you eating?'  
_ Chip took a bite of his pizza before answering, _'Chicken, Pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows.'  
_ Maddie and Graclynn looked disgusted and Maddie said, _'Ew. A fine example of the nonhuman species'_

Graclynn, Maddie, Vida, Xander, and Chip looked up and saw an old man shouting in front of Rock Porium, **"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"**

Vida and Graclynn jumped off Vida's truck bed and everyone walked towards the old man, who was still shouting, **"PLEASE, SOMEONE! ANYONE!"**

Everyone stopped in front of the old man and the old man told his story, "I need help. It's my brother. We were walking just up the road and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. I-It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods."

The crowd of the people that had gathered around the old man started leaving and Xander asked Vida, "Can you imagine that, V? Him asking for someone to go into the woods?" When Vida didn't answer him, he said, "V?"

Graclynn looked at Vida and knew they both had the same idea, they had to help this old man find his brother. The old man pleaded the crowd, "Won't somebody please help me?"

"I will." Graclynn stated at the same time an unfamiliar guy voice say.

Some people moved out the way and Graclynn saw a guy with black hair fixing his bike. He stated, "I could use a break."

The old man looked at Graclynn and the new guy and stated, Thank you."

Graclynn smiled at the old man and looked at the new guy. Xander walked over to him and told the guy, "I'm uh—I'm Xander. You're new around here, aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts and there's just one—You go into those woods, you don't come out."

Graclynn rolled her eyes at Xander and the new guy answered Xander, "Heard about it but the guy needs help. No one else in this city, except her, seems to care." The new guy pointed at Graclynn when he said her.

Graclynn smiled proudly at that statement, everyone that knew Graclynn knows that she is not afraid to put her life at risk for the sake of other people's life. The new guy and Graclynn started walking away with the old man when Vida stepped up and announced, "I'll go with you. Not everyone in this city's a coward."

The new guy nodded at Vida and Chip also announced, "I'll go, too. I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest…. This is a dangerous quest, right?"

Vida looked at Chip answered, "Perilous."

Graclynn giggled and Chip smiled, stating, "Sweet!"

Before Chip, Vida, Graclynn, and the new guy walked off, Graclynn looked at Maddie and Xander before sighing and followed everyone else.

* * *

"Hey dude, what's your name?" Graclynn whispered to the new guy as they arrived to the woods.

The new guy looked at Graclynn and answered her, "I'm Nick."

The old man looked at the four teens and asked, "You sure you're willing to enter? The woods are a very scary place."

Nick looked at the old man with a suspicious look and told him, "You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother's in danger."

The old man was quick to answer, "Everyone's in danger."

Chip repeated what the old man said, "Everyone's in danger? Yeah!"

Chip, Vida, Nick, Graclynn, and the old man turned around they heard a horn honking. Vida was furious when she found out that Xander was driving her car and yelled at him, **"I TOLD YOU IF YOU EVER TOOK MY CAR, I'D REARRANGE YOUR LIMBS!"**

Graclynn added, "And I'll help her!"

Xander glared at Graclynn before he started talking, "You're going into the wood and never returning—as if you're ever gonna see it again."

Chip looked at Vida and told her, "He's got a point."

Vida glared at Chip for agreeing with Xander. Maddie explained to her sister, "You are my. Where you go, I go."

The old man muttered to himself, and apparently only Graclynn seemed to her him, _"And so there is six."_

Nick and Graclynn were walking in front of everyone. Maddie sighed and stated, "Eh, It's creepy out here."

Xander agreed, "You got that right."

They all failed to notice that the old man wasn't following them until they entered a darker version of the portal. When Graclynn walked through the magic barrier, she felt strange and she had no idea if that was a good thing or not. When Maddie walked through the barrier, she asked, "Huh? What was that? I felt something—something weird."

Nick turned around and noticed that the old man was gone, "Wait, where's the old man?"

Chip decided to add his strange comments, "10 seconds in the wood and we're already lost. All right!"

As they continued walking deeper into the forest, Chip was listing everything that he read lived in the forest, "Just trolls, goblins, and elves live in the woods, too. I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

Nick commented on Chip's theory, "You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend." Nick stopped walking and stated, "Guys, there's no such thing as witches."

Everyone turned around to face Nick and were scared out of their mind when they saw a figure standing behind Nick in a huge, black, torn up, and long robe.

Nick sarcastically stated, "Oh, Okay. So now you're playing with me. 'Ooh, someone's behind me, I'm so scared.' Boo!"

Vida and Graclynn both stated, "There is someone behind you!"

Nick turned around and saw the strange figure standing behind him. Nick screamed and jumped back to where everyone was standing at. The figure raised its' hands and started snarling at the group of teens. Maddie asked everyone nervously as the figure started walking closer to them, "Anybody want to run?"

Xander stated, "Already tried, but my feet won't move."

Some strange looking creatures jumped out of nowhere and surrounded the group of teen and prevented them from running. Graclynn got in a fighting position, ready to take on the hideous creatures. The strange figure brought out a stick with a white snowflake on top of it. The figure shouted as she waved her wand, _'Dispel Aratan!'_

Six brooms came out of nowhere and took the six teens away from the strange figure and the hideous creatures. Graclynn groaned and yelled as everyone was still screaming, **"I REALLY WANTED TO FIGHT THOSE GUYS!"**

The brooms dropped the six teens a tree with large tree roots. Xander stated, "So, new guy, now you know why no one goes into these woods."

Nick smiled slightly and stated, "The name's Nick."

Vida looked around and asked, "What is this place?"

A strange female voice stated, "I call this Root Core."

Everyone turned around and saw the strange figure was walking towards them. Everyone was scared, except for Graclynn who smiled and waved at the strange figure. Everyone looked at Graclynn strange before Maddie and Vida grabbed Graclynn's arms and dragged her into one of the tree roots before she did something stupid that might get her killed.

* * *

As they walked further into the tree root, they found a really cool looking room. Graclynn was amazed on how the room looked, it reminded her of the Dino Lab that Dr. O, her old teacher, had under his house. The strange female voice from outside said, "I thought it best you were brought here."

Everyone gasped, except Graclynn who smiled, and Xander raised his hand, saying as he waved his raised hand, "Hi. I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here. I-It's really…" Xander knocked on a wooden table that had a crystal ball on it, "Woody."

The figure raised her hand and magic showed up and it made the brooms that brought the teens here, they were placed in a special place that was made for the brooms. The figure took off their robe and announced, "I am the sorceress Udonna. Welcome to my home."

Chip and Graclynn, amazed, stated, "Wow! This is awesome."

Udonna explained why they were here, "When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension."

Chip stated, "A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?"

Udonna was still explaining, "A few year ago, there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld, but at a great cost." Udonna stopped speaking for a moment before continuing, "The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through."

Xander raised his hand and said, "Remember me? Xander?" Graclynn glared at her Australian friend for interrupting Udonna's story. "Well, I'm just wondering, what does that have to do with us?"

Udonna answered him, "It could mean the end got both our worlds."

Nick spoke up, "Please! None of us are buying this fairy tale."

Graclynn glared at Nick and Udonna told Nick, "This is not a fairy tale. What I tell you is what happened."

Nick scoffed and said, "Guys."

Graclynn's grace hardened as she hissed out, "Nick, if I were you, I'd shut my mouth before I do something I regret. Listen to what Udonna has to say because I for one believe her unlike you."

Vida nodded and told Nick in a _much_ nicer tone than Graclynn, "Hey, let's hear what she was to say. We can always leave after that."

Graclynn was about to say something but Udonna started speaking again, " _'The Xenotone'_ —the book of the unknown, in it is everything we do not know." Everyone walked up to where Udonna was standing to take a look at the book. Maddie asked, "What kind of language is that? I've never seen it before."

Udonna answered, "It is the language of the ancients. You will soon learn it."

Graclynn looked at the Xenotone and realized that she could read some of it but was unsure if she should it or not. Udonna read what the Xenotone said, "It says, _'That when evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward.'_ " Udonna looked at the group of teens and stated, "You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers."

Chip and Graclynn were excited to become Power Rangers, Graclynn told Chip all about the Dino Rangers, but she didn't mention their identities which he didn't care about. Graclynn started jumping up and down in place giggling and Chip announced, "Nice!"

Xander started talking, "Look, Excuse me, but there must be some mistake. How are we gonna defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like six years."

Udonna held out six sticks that each had a different design on top and were a different color, "These are your magic wands."

Udonna handed Chip the yellow one, Maddie the blue one, Vida the pink one, Graclynn the purple one, Xander the green one, and Nick the red one. As Udonna was passing the wands out, she was saying, "Never go anywhere without them."

A young girl with blonde hair ran in screaming, **"UDONNA! UDONNA!"** The girl looked at the group of teens and stated, "Oh! Hello, nice to meet you." The girl looked back Udonna and told her, "Uh, Excuse Me. Udonna," The girl leaned in and whispered in Udonna's ear.

No one heard what the girl whispered in Udonna's ear. When the girl finished whispering in Udonna's ear, she quickly told the teens, "You must stay here until I return. Don not in the wood by yourselves."

Udonna snapped her fingers and she was gone. The girl mimicked Udonna's action while muttering, "I wish I could do that. I practice and I practice but… nothing." The girl turned around and faced the group, "Oh, um hello again. Um, I'm Clare Sorceress- In- Training here at Root Core."

Nick looked at Clare and stated, "Okay, that's it. I'm out of here."

Everyone follow him except Graclynn. Clare stopped them and said, "Oh! No, you can't go. Udonna said you had to stay here until she returned."

Maddie stated, "We all better go."

Clare complained, "Oh, this is not good. I-I know. I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back." Clare thought of the spell for moment while everybody step back from Clare. Clare stated the spell, _'Corum Oviat Detrob!'_

Instead of freezing everyone where they were standing, it turned Clare into a sheep. Nick placed his on the Xenotone and so did Xander, Maddie, Vida, and even Chip. Graclynn kept her wand but followed everyone else out of Root Core. Everyone was jogging with Nick and he told them all, "Come on."

They stopped in front a village of people and their village was destroyed. Maddie stated, "Look."

Xander asked, "Who are they?"

Udonna walked up to the teens and stated with a knowing tone in her voice, "I should have known you wouldn't stay at Root Core."

Maddie and Graclynn asked Udonna, "What happened here?"

Udonna answered their question, "Woodland Village was destroyed. Tomorrow it will be another village. The darkness destroys everything within their path until they find what they want."

Chip asked, "What are they looking for?"

Udonna answered, "Me."

Everyone looked shocked and Udonna finished with, "And then they will go after you."

Vida gasped along with Graclynn as Nick said, "Hold on just a sec. I-I never agreed to be part of this."

Someone from the village pointed at the group of teens, shouting, **"IT IS THEM! IT IS THEM! THE PROTECTORS ARE HERE!"** The villagers crowded together and the man that pointed at them, kneeled while yelling, **"HAIL THE MYSTIC FORCE!**

Xander cockily stated, "I always wondered what it would be like to be worshiped." Vida and Graclynn rolled their eyes as Xander continued, "It's not so bad."

A gigantic monster came over and roared. Xander pointed at the gigantic monster and stated the obvious, "Okay, that's bad."

Graclynn wanted to smack Xander in the back of the head for that comment but now wasn't really the right time. The villagers ran to take cover and Udonna commanded the Rangers, "Take out your wands."

Graclynn took out her wand and stood next to Udonna while Chip stated, "Uh, we kind of left them back at the tree."

Udonna told the teens, "All right. Stand back," Udonna looked at Graclynn and told her, "Follow me."

Graclynn nodded and watched Udonna take out her wand and stated, **_"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_**

Udonna transformed into a white power ranger suit that had broad shoulder pads and a blue snowflake on her helmet and yelled, _**"FLURRY OF SNOW! WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!"**_

Graclynn followed Udonna's actions and took out her wand and yelled, **_"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_**

Graclynn transformed into a purple ranger suit with black tights and gold accents all over her uniform, also she had a purple cape. Graclynn yelled, _**"MYSTERIOUS AS THE MIST! PURPLE MYSTIC RANGER!"**_

Everyone was staring at Udonna and Graclynn in awe. Vida breathe out, "Now, that's cool."

Udonna looked at Graclynn and whispered, _"I got the monster you protect the others."_

Graclynn nodded and stayed where she stood as Udonna went to fight the gigantic monster. They heard growling noises so the group of teens turned around and saw the same hideous creatures from before. Graclynn smiled and said, "Now, it's my turn."

Graclynn ran towards the creatures, ignoring her friends calling out her name. Graclynn punched and kicked a couple of the hideous creatures. She could hear the others talking but she ignored them as she fought the hideous monsters. She did a backflip and kicked a hideous creature away. Graclynn took out her magi staff and shouted, _**"Magi Staff! Mystic Orb!"**_

Graclynn shot many purple mystic orbs at the hideous creatures and they blew up. Graclynn tried to help out her friends as they were getting their butts kicked but every time she defeated a group of Hidiacs, more appeared. Udonna told the others, "Just remember- to use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic!"

Graclynn closed her eyes and whispered, _"I believe in magic…"_

Graclynn started floating as her magi staff glowed and a bunch of purple mist tentacles grabbed the Hidiacs and threw them around.

Chip shouted, **"WELL I DO! I BELIEVE IN MAGIC!"  
** Chip shot out yellow lighting and destroyed the group of Hidiacs that were attacking him.

Chip yelled at the others, **"GUYS! THE MAGIC REALLY WORKS! JUST BELIEVE!"**

Xander stated, "I believe. **I BELIEVE IN MAGIC!"  
** The tree Xander was leaning against shot out vines and destroy the group of Hidiacs.

Maddie said, "I believe in magic!"  
Maddie had her eyes closed as water sprouted out from the group and lifted the Hidiacs in the air.

Vida yelled, **"I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE!"  
** Vida turned into a pink tornado and blew all the Hidiacs away. Vida stated, "I'm a tornado and I'm Pink!?"

Udonna was still fighting the huge monster and the others were still fighting the Hidiacs. Udonna used her Snow Staff and froze the monster, **"You're Iced!"**

Graclynn tried not to giggle at Udonna's pun as she finished off her group of Hidiacs. Graclynn heard an explosion and saw Nick being thrown in the air by the explosion. Nick looked at the Hidiacs and stated, "Okay. I guess I believe, too."

Nothing happened when Nick said that. Udonna destroyed the Hidiacs before they attacked Nick. Udonna stopped near Nick and stated, "Power Down."

Graclynn followed Udonna's actions and also stated, "Power Down."

Graclynn walked up to Udonna in a different outfit than earlier. She had a black and purple vest on with a white shirt underneath. She had wrist bracelets on that were black with purple accents and had a purple fairy mark on it, along with black skinny jeans with a big black fairy on the side of the jeans with a purple outline around it, and she was wearing black combat boots. Udonna and Graclynn walked up to the others as Udonna spoke, "Well, Well, Very nice. You truly are the ones. Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

Chip was the first to answer, "Oh yeah. Bring it on."  
Vida was next, "I'm in. I kicked serious evil back there!"  
Maddie also agreed, "This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister."  
Xander stated, "Someone's got to look after these guys, right?"  
Everyone turned to Nick, waiting for his answer, "Me? No way, I'm out of here."

* * *

Graclynn looked upset for Nick as Udonna asked him, "Are you sure this is what you choose?"

Nick answered with a sigh, "Look—the 'I believe in magic' thing didn't work for me."

Maddie tried to persuade him to stay by saying, "Try believing again, maybe it didn't catch on the first time."

Udonna shook her head and told Maddie, "He is a nonbeliever. I can do nothing for him. Clare will see you out of the woods safely." Udonna shouted, **"CLARE!"**

Clare answered, still as a sheep, "Here I a-a-am!"

Clare walked up to Udonna as a sheep. Udonna laughed lightly and stated, "Oh, my dear child. When will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out of the woods."

Clare replied, "Yes Udo-o-onna." Clare then told Nick, "Fo-o-ollow me-e-e."

As Clare and Nick left, a strange symbol circle thing appeared on the ground across from Udonna, Graclynn, Chip, Vida, Maddie, and Xander. A power ranger decked out in a purple suit of armor like a knight came out of the circle symbol thing. Everyone turned around to face the knight and he started speaking, "You may have defeated my Hidiacs… but you will not defeat me."

He took out his sword behind his shield, pointed his shield towards the group and shouted, _**"WOLF ATTACK!"**_

Two wolf like shaped magic came at the group and threw them in the air. The knight declared as they all landed roughly on the ground, "It is the end for you."

The knight started laughing evilly that is sent shivers down Graclynn's back. Graclynn groaned before stating, "Why does he have to have the same color suit I have?"

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _So here is the first episode of Graclynn becoming a Power Ranger! The fairy symbol I used is from Pokemon. I thought Graclynn should have kept her wand and not follow everyone else because she knows about what it's kind of like to be a Power Ranger from hanging out with her cousin Conner, her friends from Reefside, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Dr.O, and from her boyfriend, Cam, and his Ninja Storm Team, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the review section. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_

 _Written by: LostGirl Raven 11:32 p.m. on 12/5/2015_


	8. Broken Spells Part 2

_Previously on Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist_

 _Graclynn made it to Briarwood and already works with her friends at Rock Porium. There was an earthquake in Briarwood and it cracked the gate to the Underworld. An old man asked someone to help him find his brother in the woods. Graclynn and the new guy, Nick agreed to help, then Vida and Chip agreed after, and then Xander and Maddie followed them to the woods. The six teens crossed the magical border and ran into some Hidiacs and Udonna in a dark robe. They were dropped off to Root Core by brooms sent by Udonna and Udonna told them about their destiny to be Power Rangers. Graclynn accepted right away while everyone else was a little iffy. They ran into a village that was attacked by the Underworld army who were looking for Udonna. A monster came to the village so Udonna and Graclynn morphed to fight it. Udonna told Graclynn to protect the others. Hidiacs joined in and the six teens fought them, only five out of the six teens were able to use magic. Nick decided to not truly believe in magic so he left. Now Udonna and the others have to face Koragg and only Udonna and Graclynn can morph._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Graclynn and any other O.C. that I might add to this story. Power Ranger Mystic Force belong to the Power Rangers Franchise but was created by Disney.**

* * *

"On your feet," The purple knight told the fallen rangers and as they slowly started standing, he stated, "Darkness has come."

Maddie groaned, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Maddie's statement was kind of ignored but everyone thought about it. Udonna told the purple knight, "I do not know you, warrior, but if it's a battle you want, I am ready to fight."

Xander stopped Udonna by saying, "Hold on. Let me try and reason with him." Xander walked in front of everyone and told the dark purple knight, "Hi. The name's Xander."

The knight put his sword back in the slot behind his shield and answered Xander, "I am Koragg, the knight wolf." Then Koragg said, _'Unday Vegor Catastros!'_

A zord version of a horse came out of a dark purple circle on the ground and Koragg told Catastros, "Rise up from your depth!"

Xander backed up and stated, "So much for reasoning."

Koragg jumped in the air, stating, _'Centaur Runiforce Cecrestras!'_

Koragg grew the same size as Catastros and combined together and Koragg shouted, **"POWER OF THE CENTAUR!"**

Chip was in awe as he said, "Centaur. A real centaur! I want one!"

Koragg laughed evilly and stated, "You are now just pebbles under my hooves."

Udonna told the teens, "Get back! You are not ready to fight his kind, I am."

Xander answered Udonna, "There's no problem here. He's all yours."

Graclynn looked at Udonna in fear and yelled at Udonna, **"UDONNA, YOU HAVE TO LET ME HELP, YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM ON YOUR OWN! PLEASE UDONNA LET ME HELP!"**

But Graclynn's pleads fell on deaf ears as Udonna morphed into her Power Ranger uniform. Udonna pointed her snow staff in the sky and shouted, _**'GOBIN MYSTO TRIVIEARL!'**_

Graclynn was about to morph but Vida and Maddie held her back and they watched Udonna grow the size of the Centaur version of Koragg and Catastros. Koragg stated towards Udonna, "I'm ready."

Udonna yelled, _**'ENERGY OF LIGHT—FIRE!'**_

Koragg blocked Udonna's attack and told her, "Darkness destroys light."

Udonna ran towards Koragg and swung her snow staff at him but Koragg kicked up his front legs and hit Udonna. Udonna came back and swung her snow staff and his sword collided with it. Udonna asked him, "Have I seen you before, wizard? You are too familiar."

Koragg answered, "And you, too, witch. But that will not stop me from destroying you."

Udonna looked at him and stated, "What?"

Koragg stated, "Behold the eye of the master."

Koragg's shield opened and a red eye appeared and shot purple wolves at Udonna and she flew back. Udonna landed on her back and she was slowly beginning to stand up when Koragg charged at her and swung his sword at Udonna and defeated her. Maddie and Vida's grip loosened on Graclynn's arms as they, Maddie, Vida, Chip, Graclynn, and Xander, all gasped as they watch Udonna fall down. It started to snow when Udonna dropped her snow staff and was demorphed. The group ran up to Udonna and help her. Graclynn took out her wand and stood in front of the group when Koragg took Udonna's snow staff. Graclynn yelled at him, **"HEY! THAT'S NOT YOURS BUDDY!"**

Koragg looked at Graclynn, at her wand in her hand, and back at her and stated, "I will spare all of you so that you witness firsthand the terror and destruction that unfolds on your land." Everyone was glaring at Koragg, especially Graclynn, as her continued, "Remember this day. You will wish it was your last."

Graclynn was about to morph and fight Koragg when she felt Xander wrap his arms tightly around her waist and held her still as they watched Koragg disappear in a purple circle on the ground. Xander let go of Graclynn and she turned around and glared at him, **"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH UDONNA'S SNOW STAFF! I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING XANDER, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"**

Vida and Maddie wrapped their arms around Graclynn in a hug and she started silently crying in their arms. Chip helped Udonna up and Udonna told the group, "Let's head back to Root Core."

* * *

Udonna told Xander, Chip, Maddie, Graclynn who looked like she would faint at any moment, and Vida, "Without my snow staff, I cannot fight anymore, but I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic." Udonna looked around and said, "Clare?"

Clare ran in, still as a sheep, saying, Coming."

Udonna smiled and stated, "Oh, child. _Morthay Mamoran_."

Udonna turned Clare back into herself and Clare complained, "Why didn't you do that before? Do you know how warm it was in all that wool?"

Udonna told Clare, "If I do everything for you, then how will you ever learn?"

Clare stood up from the ground and Udonna handed Chip, Maddie, Vida, and Xander their wands and said, "This time go nowhere without them."

Xander chuckled and looked at Vida, "We already learned our lesson, but, to tell you the truth, walking around town carrying a wand… well, it may be good for Chip, but…"

Everyone laughed at that statement, except for Graclynn who was silently sleeping on the ground under the table. Udonna looked at Clare, who nodded, and Udonna looked back the group and stated, "Very well. _Utum Zoray_."

All of their wands transformed into cell phone and everyone was in awe with them and Udonna told them, "I hope you find these more to your generation's liking."

Vida answered, "Cell Phones—Very Cool."

Udonna explained, "They are your Mystic Morphers. They are activated by spell codes that you will come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you're needed. Remember, there is evil everywhere, and you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened."

Clare told Udonna, "I can show them the way out of the woods."

Udonna denied Clare's help, "No, they must find their own way." Udonna turned to face the new Rangers, "Just remember… the threes are your passage."

Udonna and Clare watched as Chip, Vida, Maddie, and Xander walked out of Root Core. The noticed that Graclynn was missing from the group, Udonna and Clare started looking for Graclynn when they heard a small giggle coming from under the table. Udonna and Clare looked under the table and chuckled at Graclynn, who was curled up in a little ball under the table, smiling, giggling and talking in her sleep.

Udonna made a blanket appear and put the blanket over Graclynn's body. Udonna looked at Clare and told her, "Let her sleep, when she awakes, we will tell her how to get back to the city."

Clare nodded and Udonna and Clare started doing their everyday routines as Graclynn had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Chip, Maddie, Vida, and Xander were back at Rock Porium, just chilling, when they noticed that Graclynn was missing. Vida also noticed Maddie walking outside where the new guy, Nick, was working on his bike. Vida looked at Chip and asked him, "Do you know where Graclynn is?"

Chip looked up from his pizza and answered Vida, "She wasn't with us when we left Root Core, maybe that's where she is. You know Graclynn, she likes to nap at the oddest times."

Chip and Vida chuckled in agreement as Maddie walked back inside, looking kind of disappointed.

 _Back at Root Core…_

Clare and Udonna were watching Maddie walk away from Nick and Udonna told Clare, "Forget him Clare, it is not to be."

Clare sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. I just don't know why ' _The Xenotome'_ showed six warriors, not five. Maybe I'm the sixth warrior!"

Clare started swinging the broom around and almost hit Udonna with it twice but Udonna ducked the first time and caught the broom the second time and told her, "Probably not."

Clare stated, "Right, we move on."

Udonna told Clare, "Sweep, please."

Graclynn groaned and opened her eyes to see that she wasn't at home, she was still at Root Core, under the table. Graclynn muttered, "Great, my friends forgot me and left me here. Such loving friends I have, at least Udonna and Clare care enough to at least let me sleep and give me a blanket. Vida would have had Chip and Xander wake me up, force me to walk places, then throw a bucket of cold water on me. I just love my friends…"

Udonna and Clare chuckled at Graclynn's words and Graclynn blushed before saying, "I have a rambling problem."

Graclynn touched her pocket where her wand was and noticed that there was a phone instead of her wand. Graclynn pulled out the phone and looked at Udonna with a questioning look in her eyes. Udonna told Graclynn, "The others didn't want to carry around wands so I changed them into phones."

Graclynn nodded and took the broom from Clare and started sweeping. Clare and Udonna looked at her and Graclynn giggled and said, "Carry on with your conversation I'll clean, I don't mind, really."

Clare shrugged her shoulders and told Udonna, "But it's a good thing you didn't move on when I started here. Any other sorceress would have tossed me to the trolls when I cracked their crystal ball or when I dried up the lake or when—"

Udonna interrupted Clare, "Yes, there was a long list of things you needed to learn, not to mention turning yourself into a sheep."

Graclynn giggled softly as she swept at Clare's mistakes and she started humming softly as she cleaned. Udonna heard Clare sigh and told her, "You, child. You are not someone I would ever give up on."

Clare nodded, "And I appreciate that, but just for reference so when I become a powerful sorceress I'll know… Why is it that we're giving up on Nick?"

Graclynn start humming a little louder, completely forgetting Udonna and Clare were having a moment. Udonna had left to see Nick and Clare was watching Graclynn start singing a song that Clare hasn't heard before. Graclynn was singing a song that she heard her mother singing on an old video that her dad recorded when they were younger and madly in love.

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
_ _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
_ _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
_ _Ruiseñor que en la selva  
_ _Cantando y llora  
_ _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
_ _A la nanita nana nanita ella  
_ _A la nanita nana nanita ella  
_ _Nanita ella  
_ _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito  
_ _Sea, bendito sea  
_ _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
_ _Ruiseñor que en la selva  
_ _Cantando y llora  
_ _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
_ _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

Clare started clapping and Graclynn squeaked and blushed as Clare laughed at Graclynn's embarrassment. Clare told Graclynn, "That was beautiful! What is it called?"

Graclynn had a faraway look in her eyes as she replied, "It's a song, my mom use to sing with her sister and my dad recorded her singing it by herself. My mom never mentioned the title but I call it, ' _A La Nanita Nana'_."

The crystal ball showed an image of Koragg and some Hidiacs. Graclynn looked at Clare and Clare told her, "Go."

Graclynn ran off into the woods to where Koragg and the Hidiacs were.

When Graclynn got there, she saw Vida, Chip, Xander, and Maddie in the same outfit as her but in different styles and everyone had the color of Ranger Suit on their outfits. Graclynn looked at the others and saw the Hidiacs. Graclynn yelled at the others, **"LETS FIGHT GUYS!"**

Everyone started fighting their own group of Hidiacs, they were able to fight them on their own without morphing but they quickly overpowered, except Graclynn who had training in fighting before. Chip stated, "She said we'd know when to use our wands. I think this is the time."

Vida stated, "You think?"

Xander threw the Hidiacs that was holding him and said, "Let's Ranger up."

Everyone escaped their group of Hidiacs, stood in a line together, took off their capes, and pulled out their wands/ phones. They dialed _'123'_ and shouted, **_"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"_**

Xander morphed into the Green Mystic Ranger and stated, _"STRONG AS A TREE—GREEN MYSTIC RANGER."_

Vida morphed into the Pink Mystic Ranger and stated, _"EVER-CHANGING AS THE WIND—PINK MYSTIC RANGER."_

Maddie morphed into the Blue Mystic Ranger and stated, _"FLUID AS THE SEA—BLUE MYSTIC RANGER."_

Graclynn morphed into the Purple Mystic Ranger and stated, _"MYSTERIOUS AS THE MIST—PURPLE MYSTIC RANGER."_

Chip morphed into the Yellow Mystic Ranger and stated, _"FAST AS LIGHTNING—YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER."_

Once everyone was fully morphed, they ran towards the Hidiacs and started fighting them. Everyone was doing better than earlier, they defeated a couple of Hidiacs without using their magi staff. Xander pulled out his Magi Staff after defeating a couple more Hidiacs. Xander had two separate groups tied up in a tree root that he made appear, he also turned his Magi Staff into an Ax. Xander slammed his Ax down into the ground and made a line of magic head towards the Hidiacs and destroyed them.

Maddie pulled out her Magi Staff, as she was standing on water, and made the water blast the Hidiacs back and she smacked a Hidiac away from her with her Magi Staff. Vida also pulled out her Magi Staff and made Pink Butterfly wings appear on her back and she started fluttering them quickly and the wind made the Hidiacs fly away. Chip pulled out his Magi Staff and it turned into a Crossbow. He fired Lightning shaped arrows at the Hidiacs and it destroyed them.

Graclynn pulled out her Magi Staff and made a thick mist appear and the Hidiacs were looking around but couldn't see anything because of the mist. Graclynn used her Magi Staff to make Purple Mist Bubbles to capture the Hidiacs and she kicked the bubbles away as they pooped and the Hidiacs were destroyed. The rangers regrouped and were celebrating before the sky got dark and they saw Koragg appear. Graclynn glared at Koragg as he laughed evilly and stated, "I'm back."

Graclynn scoffed and stated, "We can see that Mr. 'I think I'm better than everyone else'. We're not idiots like you."

Koragg glared at Graclynn but ignored her as the others got ready to fight Koragg. Koragg started walking towards the Rangers and laughed evilly and stated, "You can try to take me on, but you are no match."

Graclynn answered, "We'll see about that, Dark Knight."

Koragg shouted, **"I CALL ON MY SWORD FOR THE DARKNESS."** Koragg pulled out his sword from behind his shield and stated, "This is your end."

Xander asked, "Okay, now what?"

Graclynn declared, "We fight." As Koragg stated, "Now you will feel the power of Dark Magic."

Koragg's shield opened up and revealed the red eye and shot his purple wolf shaped magic at the group, everyone was hit but Graclynn was able to protect herself for a little bit with her Mystic Shield that she created with her magic but Koragg's magic was stronger than hers. Koragg told Graclynn, "It seems you have strong magic, but it's not stronger than mine."

Graclynn got up and told Koragg, "Your magic maybe stronger than mine, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up!"

Graclynn and Koragg started fighting, Graclynn used her magic to make a Mystic sword appear and Koragg overpowered Graclynn and knocked her down where the others were and he pointed his sword at the Rangers, mainly at Graclynn, and asked, "Any Last Words?"

Graclynn glared, "Yeah, No matter what you do, Good will always win."

Nick rode in on his bike and shouted, **"YEAH, JUST ONE—HYAH!"**

Nick was about to kick Koragg but he blocked it with his shield. Koragg stated, "Now there are six."

Nick took off his helmet and stated, "I guess there are."

Koragg ran towards Nick with his sword drawn and Nick said, "This is as good a time as ever to start believing in magic."

Graclynn got up and Koragg swung his sword down and Nick held up his helmet as protection, when his helmet started glowing red. Nick shouted, **"I DO BELIEVE IN MAGIC!"**

Nick pushed his helmet up and threw Koragg away from him. Koragg was able to land on his feet. Nick's magic changed his clothes into what the others were wearing before they morphed. Nick's morpher appeared in his hand and he threw off his cape. Nick opened his morpher and dialed _'123'_ and shouted, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Nick morphed into the Red Mystic Ranger and stated, _"FEARSOME AS FIRE—RED MYSTIC RANGER."_

Koragg made more Hidiacs appear and Nick took them on single handily. Graclynn faced Koragg with her Mystic sword in her hand and shouted, **"KORAGG, HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT ME WHILE YOU WAIT FOR NICK!"**

Koragg looked at the girl for a moment, wondering why she would want to fight him, knowing she was going to lose. Koragg simply told her, "This is between the Red Ranger and I, Purple Ranger. You haven't proven yourself worthy to fight me."

Graclynn glared at the Wolf Knight with hatred in her eyes. _He thinks that just because I'm a girl, can't fight_ , Graclynn thought, outraged. Graclynn barely payed attention to Nick fighting the Hidiacs. Everyone gathered around Nick and started celebrating but Koragg ruined it, "Do not celebrate, Rangers. This was just one battle. Next time, the outcome will be different."

Koragg left and Graclynn shouted, **"DID YOU GUYS HEAR WHAT HER SAID TO ME, 'YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO FIGHT ME.' THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! HE BASICALLY JUST SAID THAT I CAN'T FIGHT BECAUSE I'M A GIRL! HOW DARE HE! WHEN I GET MY HANS ON HIM, HE IS DEAD, YOU HEAR ME DEAD!"**

The others laughed at Graclynn she rambled on about Koragg, all they knew was that this was going to be one great adventure together.

* * *

Graclynn asked Udonna if it was okay if she told her boyfriend, Cam, that she is a Power Ranger. Udonna was worried about it but Graclynn explained that Cam was an old Power Ranger and is a Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy. Udonna agreed as long as it is only Cam that knows, Graclynn told Udonna that it wasn't a problem and Graclynn called Cam right away and told him about her crazy day.

'Cam, he basically told me that I'm a girl and that I can't fight. I mean I proved myself worthy, I kept my wand when everyone else didn't, I fought a group of Hidiacs without using Magic for a while, and my magic was almost strong enough to protect me from his magic. I hate him Cam, I really do."

Cam told Graclynn, _'Grace, You know you can fight, you were able to defeat Kelzaks all by yourself when you weren't even a Ranger, you can flip Conner easily and he plays soccer, you even manage to flip Hunter who is twice your size, and you were able to Zeltrax all on your own before he knocked you out. Graclynn, you are a strong and independent girl, don't let that knight guy tear down your confidence.'_

Graclynn sighed, 'Your right Cam, That's why I love you.'

Cam replied, _'I love you too Grace. I got to go, I have a class early in the morning but I'll call you on my break, okay?"_

Graclynn replied, 'Okay, Bye Cam.'

Graclynn hung up the phone and walked to the front of the store, as she was in the back of the store. Graclynn saw everyone using magic to do their chores that she assigned them to do. Graclynn cleared her throat and crossed her arms as they stopped using magic and looked at Graclynn, scared. Graclynn told them, "If I see you guys using magic to do your chores again, I'll make you guys train with me."

Nick looked confused as he saw the others shake their head in fear. Maddie whispered to Nick, _"Graclynn's grandparents taught her how to fight and they our quite known for their fighting skills in this town and Graclynn learned from them. She forced all of us to train with her one day and we were sore foe almost a full two weeks."_

Nick nodded as Toby walked in saying, "Okay, I knew you wouldn't, uh…oh. You would. Its' clean, very clean." Toby walked around, "It's the cleanest it's ever been. Maybe it's lost its edge. Have I become a megashop?"

A girl walked in a rudely said, "Hello, I'm new in town. Can somebody help me?"

Graclynn glared at the girl and was about to say something rude but Chip and Xander started fighting over who would help her. The girl looked at Chip and Xander saying, "Mmm…I want….Him."

The girl walked towards Nick who chuckled uncomfortably, "Sorry, I don't work here."

Maddie told Toby and Graclynn, "You know, Toby, Graclynn, you really got to hire this guy because he was instrumental in cleaning the store."

Nick told Maddie, "Wait, I wasn't looking for a job."

Toby asked Nick, "Who's the greatest guitarist ever?"

Nick answered, "well, it's got to be Jim but—"

Graclynn interrupted Nick by saying for Toby, "You're hired."

Toby shook Nick's hand while Graclynn smiled at him mischievously. Toby told Nick, "Now help the customer."

The girl grabbed Nick's hand and told him, "My name's Lee-Lee and yours?"

Nick looked at the others and stated, "I'm in trouble."

The others were laughing at Nick and Graclynn smiled mischievously, she couldn't wait to wake Vida, Maddie, Nick, Chip, and Xander through training in the morning.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Written by: LostGirl Raven 8:49 p.m. on 12/12/2015_


	9. Code Busters

It's been a couple days since Graclynn, Nick, Maddie, Vida, Chip, and Xander became the Mystic Force Power Rangers. They were currently racing around the forest on their Mystic Racers. Nick was in the lead but Graclynn and Vida were on his tail. Xander, Maddie, and Chip followed behind. Nick yelled, **"HEADS UP! COMING THROUGH!"**

Graclynn saw that Clare was standing on the path they flew over and yelled to Clare, **"SORRY!"**

Graclynn sped up and passed up Nick and told him, "You have to be faster than that Nick!"

Graclynn laughed and sped up faster. Graclynn's eyes flashed over and she saw a monster that had a Venus flytrap on its body but with legs and a head. Graclynn shook her head and sped up when she heard Nick shout to Vida, **"COME ON, PINKY! TRY AND KEEP UP!"**

Graclynn shouted at Nick, **"DON'T YOU MEAN YOU SHOULD TRY AND KEEP UP NICK CAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED, I'M IN FRONT OF YOU!"**

Everyone laughed and Vida yelled, **"NO ONE CALLS ME 'PINKY'!"**

Xander told Vida, "Go get him V!"

Vida laughed and sped up and started trying to pass Nick up but was unable to until Nick almost ran into a tree, which caused him to stop and Vida passed him up, "Who's in the lead now, Nicky Boy?"

Graclynn laughed as Vida caught up to her and told her, "Good one V."

Chip caught up to the girls and told them, "That would be me! Whoo-Hoo!"

Graclynn glared at Chip and sped up, she and Chip were neck and neck as Chip yelled, **"YELLOW, BABY! YEAH!"**

Graclynn sped up faster and passed up Chip and shouted at him, **"DON'T YOU MEAN PURPLE! YEAH!"**

They all reached Root Core and dismounted their Mystic Racers in the air. They also de morphed in the air and landed on their feet. Their Mystic Racers stopped in the air and turned into ordinary brooms and dropped into the Rangers awaiting hands. Udonna commented on the Ranger's driving skills, "Very good, Rangers. That's enough Mystic Racer Practice for today."

Vida groaned and Chip complained, "Aw, come on. One more lap around the forest."

Vida agreed with Chip, "Yeah. I'm just getting warmed up. I want to see what this bad boy can really do."

Everyone laughed at the two and Udonna told them, "I'm afraid not. It's time for Elementary Incantations."

Graclynn smiled while Vida and Chip stated together, "Boring!"

Maddie and Graclynn objected, "Hey, I think that sounds kind of interesting."

Vida told them, "Only you two, sis." Vida turned to Udonna, "Udonna, the Mystic Racers are amazing. But now that we're Power Rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff, too?"

Chip continued, "I mean, no one's more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape."

Xander chuckled, "Finally? If I remember correctly, you used to come to school with a pillowcase pinned to you back."

Chip argued, "That was a long time ago."

Xander told him, "That was last week, mate."

Graclynn and the others were laughing at Chip. Chip stated, "Well, anyway. Vida's right. We're official superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets we get."

Graclynn answered, "You have to earn the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets by learning something and by doing good."

Udonna agreed, "'The Xenotome' hold the spell codes that can unlock magical powers beyond your imagination."

Vida asked/stated, "So what are we waiting for? Let's bust it open, load the codes, and get our booty."

Graclynn stifled her laughter and Maddie shot her an amused look, knowing Graclynn's inner child was showing. Udonna told Vida, "It doesn't work that way, Vida. As you perform Heroic Deeds and grow as Rangers, 'The Xenotome' will reveal the spell codes when the time is right."

Maddie said, "Okay." And the Rangers, except Vida and Chip, and Udonna walked off to Root Core.

Graclynn yelled at Vida and Chip, **"STOP YOUR LOLLY GAGGING AND HURRY UP! I WANT TO START LEARNING SO WE CAN FINISH UP EARLY AND I CAN GET READY FOR CAM'S SURPRISE DATE TONIGHT!"**

She heard Vida yell back, **"WE'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU GUYS LATER!"**

Graclynn knew what they were doing but before she could warn them, they were gone. Graclynn groaned but followed everyone back to Root Core. Xander, Nick, and Graclynn were gathered around the table with Crystal Ball on it with books all over the table. Xander groaned, "Man, look at all these Incantations. How is my brain supposed to fit in all this information?"

Graclynn had an idea, she pulled out her phone and stated, "Why don't you let me help you with that dilemma?"

Maddie walked over and placed more books on the table and watched Graclynn point her phone at Xander and said, _Craneor Magnus!_

Maddie, Graclynn, and Nick started laughing as Xander's head got bigger. Maddie told Xander, "Now you have lots more room."

Nick stated, "And I thought he had a big head before."

Xander monotone, "Very funny."

Graclynn told Xander, "I know that's why I did it Xander."

Graclynn was still laughing and Xander asked Maddie, "Madison… if you wouldn't mind."

Maddie reversed Graclynn's spell on Xander and his head went back to normal. Udonna called, "Clare? Didn't I ask you to gather some stickle berries for this protection potion?"

Clare walked in and answered, "Oh, I did have a big basket of them but I accidentally dropped it when I was attacked by the giant worm. I'm really sorry."

Udonna turned towards Clare and asked, "Giant Worm?"

Clare replied, "Well, I think it was a giant worm. I didn't really see it 'cause it never surfaced but then this freakish-looking gnome or troll or goblin knocked me out of the way and saved me."

Udonna asked Clare, "Did you see who it was?"

Clare answered, "No. He took off before I could thank him."

Udonna commented, "This is troubling."

Graclynn asked Udonna, "Udonna, do you think I could leave early?"

Udonna stated, "Why is that child?"

Graclynn replied, "Well, Cam is giving me a surprise date and I wanted to get ready but only if you say it's okay because you know my Ranger duties come first, saving the world is more important than anything so yeah. Only if you say it okay because I like learning new spells and improving my magic but I haven't seen Cam in forever. Me being a Ranger and him being a teacher at his's dad's school and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Everyone looked amused and Udonna chuckled, "Yes child you may leave early. I know what it's like to be love, go on your date and have fun."

Graclynn blushed but had a huge smile on her face. She ran out of Root Core, shouting, "Thanks Udonna!"

* * *

Graclynn was picking out an outfit when she got a call from Udonna, _"The Rangers need help Graclynn."_

Graclynn nodded and told her, "I'm on my way."

Graclynn walked out the door and told her dad, "I'll be back, Maddie needs help."

Her dad shouted, "Okay, come straight home after your date."

Graclynn went through a tree and ran straight to Root Core. As Graclynn walked in, she heard, "There's only three of you and you've hardly mastered your Ranger Powers."

Udonna looked at Vida, Chip, and Graclynn and sked, "Are you afraid?"

Vida tried to deny it, "N-No. I-It's not that I'm—"

Chip interrupted, "I'm totally scared. Look, my goose bumps, they've got goose bumps."

Vida admitted the truth, "Okay, I guess I'm a little freaked."

Graclynn stated, "I'm totally afraid, I've only fought monsters that are human size, not 30 feet-tall. Admitting your afraid is being a hero."

Udonna commented, "You should be. That creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've encountered."

Vida and Graclynn stated, "But Maddie… and Nick."

Chip added, "Even Xander, they need us."

Vida stated, "We got to try and help them, come on."

Graclynn nodded and started walking towards their brooms. Udonna told them, "Real heroes are born in the face of real danger."

Vida asked, "Ready?"

Chip and Graclynn mocked, "Ready!"

They dialed _'123'_ and shouted, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Vida morphed into her Pink Ranger suit, Chip morphed into his Yellow Ranger suit, and Graclynn morphed into her Purple Ranger suit. They all grabbed their Mystic Racers and ran to their spots that teleports them outside. They shouted together, _"GALWUT MYSTO AEROTAN!"_

Their brooms transformed into their true forms of the Mystic Racer and they all raced off to where the monster and their friends were. They arrived towards where the monster was and Chip pulled out his phone and called the others. Chip told asked them where they were and Nick told him that they were in the belly of the monster. Nick tried to warn them not to go in but Vida and Graclynn stated, "We don't care! We're going in! Huh!"

Graclynn and Vida took off and straight for the monster. He swatted at the girls but they dodged him. Vida jumped off and pulled out her Magi Staff and stated, _"MYSTICAL WINGS!"_

Vida had pink butterfly wings on her back and had them blow Fairy Dust on the monster. The Fairy Dust made the monster sneeze out Nick, Xander, and Maddie. Graclynn jumped off her Mystic Racer and landed where Maddie, Nick, and Xander were. Vida ran towards them and shouted, **"ALL RIGHT, IT WORKED!"**

Maddie, Nick, and Xander were covered in monster buggers. Chip was still on his Mystic Racer and raced towards the monster. Chip stood on the front of his Mystic Racer and pulled out his Magi Staff and turned his Magi Staff into a crossbow. Chip got closer to the monster and fired lightening at the monster. The monster flew back and fell on his back while Chip jumped off his Mystic Racer and ran over to the rest of this team. Everyone was congratulating Chip on an excellent job he did. Chip stated, "Just doing our job, right V?"

Vida answered, "All in a day's work."

Graclynn felt like she was glowing and looked down and saw that her hands were glowing and the glow went away after a second. Graclynn decided to ask Udonna about the visions she sees and the glowing. The monster got up and stated, "I'm hungry!"

They stood in a line and Xander stated, _"STRONS AS A TREE—GREEN MYSTIC RANGER."_

Vida also stated, _"EVER CHANGING AS THE WIND—PINK MYSTIC RANGER."_

Maddie then stated, _"FLUID AS THE SEA—BLUE MYSTIC RANGER."_

Graclynn followed, _"MYSTERIOUS AS THE MIST—PURPLE MYSTIC RANGER."_

Chip also followed, _"FAST AS LIGHTNING—YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER."_

Nick ended it with, _"FORCEFUL AS FIRE—RED MYSTIC RANGER."_

A ball of light came towards each of the Rangers and floated towards the Rangers phones. Everyone was confused and Graclynn stated, "It's a new spell code."

Chip explained, "I get it now, Udonna was right. Amazing."

Nick told them, "All right, Rangers! Let's do it!"

Everyone shouted, **"YEAH!"**

The Rangers dialed _'125'_ and shouted, _**"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"**_

Xander turned into a Titan Mystic Minotaur, Vida turned into a Titan Mystic Sprite, Maddie turned into a Titan Mystic Mermaid, Chip turned into a Titan Mystic Garuda, Nock turned into a Titan Mystic Phoenix, and Graclynn turned into a Titan Mystic Fairy. Xander was the tallest and Vida was the shortest. Graclynn was as tall as Maddie and looked kind of like Vida. Graclynn had a purple mask on her face that was shaped like the fairy mark on her clothes before she morphs as a Ranger. She had Purple and Black Wings on her back and the rest looked like Vida. They ally shouted, **"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC TIATNS!"**

The monster shot green dots at them but missed and Chip and Nick ran through the fire. Chip started flying and Nick was hitting the green dots that the monster shot at them with his sword. Chip shot lightning lasers from his eyes at the monster. Nick ran towards the monster and sliced his gut with his sword. Vida turned into a ball and Xander hit her with his Axe towards Maddie. Maddie swam in the water before jumping in the air and flipped and hit Vida towards Graclynn. Graclynn flew up and swung her legs up and kicked Vida towards Chip. Chip caught Vida with his wings and spun once and threw Vida towards Nick. Nick was running and jumped up, while swinging his leg towards Vida and kicked her so hard towards the monster, she had fire surrounding her. Vida destroyed the monster and flew away, while turning back into a Sprite. Everyone was celebrating on a job well done they did.

* * *

Graclynn went home and continued to get ready for her date with Cam. The doorbell rang and she heard her dad say, "Hello Cam, how are you?"

Graclynn gasped and quickly finished her makeup and ran towards Cam. Cam told her, "You look beautiful. Are you ready?"

Graclynn blushed and nodded, and told her dad, "I'll be home before midnight. I'll call you if I decide to stay with Maddie and Vida."

Graclynn's dad nodded and the couple walked out and headed towards town. Graclynn asked Cam, "So, where are we going?"

Cam chuckled and stated, "I'm not telling you. How's the Ranger business going?"

Graclynn answered, "It's so much fun, we didn't have to fight Koragg which I am glad about that. We gained the power to turn into our zord forms. I love helping people Cam, it's so much fun."

Cam chuckled and stated, "We're here."

Graclynn looked and saw that they were at a beautiful waterfall in a clearing and Graclynn was in awe and asked, "How did you find this?"

Cam answered, "I asked Maddie and Vida if there was anywhere in Briarwood that was the best stop to go and told me to look in the forest. I walked into the forest and found this place."

Graclynn told Cam, "It's beautiful."

Cam and Graclynn stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in. Cam and Graclynn's lips met and finally had the kiss that they were supposed to have after Cam dropped her off at her cousin's, Conner, house when Conner interrupted. Cam and Graclynn pulled apart and smiled at each other. Graclynn and Cam had a picnic and Cam had his arm wrapped around Graclynn's shoulders and Graclynn had her head in Cam's shoulder. Graclynn was curled up into Cam and they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had to put a Graclynn and Cam scene in there! I hope you guys had an Amazing Christmas! Bye!_

 _Written by: LostGirl Raven 7:24 p.m. in 12/26/15_


	10. Rock Solid

It was late at night, and Graclynn was on the phone with Kira, talking about anything and everything they could think about. 'How are you and Cam doing?' Kira asked Graclynn

Graclynn sighed, a dreamy, love struck sigh, and answered, "Amazing, I feel like I can tell him anything and we finally had our first kiss a couple night ago and every time I think about it, I feel like I'm on Cloud 9. How are you and Trent?"

Kira answered, 'Well, we haven't really talked a lot because he's busy with his art and I'm busy with my music but we're making it work. Are you going to the High School Reunion in a couple of weeks?'

Graclynn replied, "I don't know, maybe, I'm still thinking about it. It would be nice to see Dr. O, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and you, if you go."

Kira sighed, 'I could try to go, but only if you try to come too.'

Graclynn giggled, "Only for you Kir, I got to go before my Dad comes in and takes my phone away."

Kira laughed, 'Alright, Bye Grace. Love you.'

Graclynn smiled, "Love you too Kir, Bye."

Graclynn hung up and put her phone on her dresser and started falling asleep where she had a dream/vision of a monster turning a man walking in the streets alone into stone. Graclynn quickly woke up and noticed that it was morning already, so she quickly got ready for work and walked out of her room and saw that her Dad was still here and making breakfast. Graclynn cautiously walked in and stated, "Dad, what are you still doing here…"

Graclynn's Dad turned around and answered his confused daughter, "I have the day off so I decided to make you breakfast."

Graclynn scoffed, "Dad, you can't cook to save your life, no offense Dad."

Graclynn's Dad hung his head in defeat, "Alright, I asked our neighbor, Lola Greenway, to make it for us this morning while you were still sleeping."

Graclynn nodded and asked her Dad, "What time is it?"

Graclynn's Dad answered, "9:00, why?"

Graclynn's eyes widened, "I'm late for work! I have to go, sorry I can't eat the "the breakfast you made" but I have to go."

Graclynn put on her shoes and ran out the door before her Father could reply to her. Graclynn made it to Rock Porium and saw Maddie recording Vida and saw that there were customers in the store and her shyness kicked in and she quickly hid behind the counter. Graclynn saw Maddie recording Xander reading the newspaper, "Been another attack, right around here. Man turned to stone."

Graclynn saw Chip and whispered, "Chip! Chip!"

Chip looked around to find who said his name before he spotted Graclynn hiding behind the counter. Chip chuckled before he told Maddie and Xander, "Gracie is hiding behind the counter again."

Maddie and Xander chuckled before Maddie walked over to where Graclynn was and pointed the camera at her, "What are you doing Gracie?"

Graclynn shrieked, "Get that camera out of my face Madz, you know I hate your camera."

Maddie laughed at Graclynn and pointed her camera towards Toby who was arguing with a customer at the counter where Graclynn was hiding. "We don't have 8-track-tapes, you Neanderthal. The fidelity on those things is horrible. Now, get back into your pinto and take your business elsewhere."

Maddie and Graclynn asked, "Toby, why so cranky today?"

Toby replied, "I'm… fasting, I'm trying to cleanse my body and my mind, which means no food—no Pork Rinds, no Cheese Fries, No Snack Cakes, no nothing. I'm so hungry, I could eat the oldies section."

Maddie and Graclynn were giggling and Graclynn finally came from behind the counter and stood next to Maddie, still shying away from people though. A man walked in eating something and Toby told him, "Hey, uh, Dorkmeister, no outside food allowed."

Maddie and Graclynn walked away from Toby, Graclynn quickly glared at Lee Lee, who glared back. The two girls have a mutual hatred for each other. Maddie asked, "Hmm. Where's Nick?"

Graclynn shrugged her shoulders and Maddie opened the door to Toby's office and found Nick in there. Graclynn quickly ran over to her stuff that was in Toby's office and grabbed her notebook and started writing lyrics down in there. Nick told Maddie, "Oh, Get that thing away from me."

Graclynn and Maddie awed, "Oh, come on, Nick. Don't be shy…"

Nick answered, "Me? I'm not the one who's always hiding behind the camera or the one who's hiding from new people and customers."

Graclynn glared at Nick and Maddie put her camera down as they stated, "I'm not hiding."

Nick replied, "I've watched you, Madison. You're so busy filming other people having fun, you never get out there and have fun yourself. Graclynn, you're so busy hiding from people, you never get out there and make new friends."

Graclynn hung her head down and Maddie defended herself, "I have fun."

Nick asked, "Yeah?"

Maddie agreed, "Yeah."

Nick asked her again, "When's the last time you went out there and did something different, something spontaneous?"

Maddie answered, "Spontaneous? Okay, yesterday… I went to buy toothpaste. I always buy peppermint and I thought, 'No I'm gonna do something different,' and I bought Wintergreen."

Graclynn looked at Maddie with a sad look in her eyes and Nick repeated, "Wintergreen?"

Maddie stated, "Yeah, I—Wintergreen."

Nick laughed at Maddie as he walked past Graclynn and told Maddie, "You're a wild woman, all right." He hit Maddie lightly on the head with a magazine and walked out the door, "Whoo!"

Graclynn looked at Maddie and asked, "Is that true Madz?"

Maddie looked at Graclynn and pulled her into a sisterly hug and Graclynn started silently crying, Graclynn doesn't really have the best luck when it comes to people their age. Everyone she meets, they are really rude, unlike her friends from Briarwood, Blue Harbor, and Reefside. Maddie chased after Nick but Graclynn stayed inside Toby's office and finished her lyrics for a few more minutes and walked out, seeing Maddie leaving so Graclynn followed and told Toby, "I'm going on break."

Graclynn walked besides Maddie and asked, "What did Lee Lee say?"

Maddie answered, "She made from of my shoes."

Graclynn sighed, "I'm tempted to go back in the store and beat her to a pulp, like I did Brianna in Junior Year."

Maddie laughed at Graclynn, Graclynn beat Brianna up so bad that Brianna was stuck in the hospital almost for two whole months. Maddie told Graclynn, "I can't believe everyone thinks we're these shy little Wallflower. I can be spontaneous sometimes and you think can talk people other than us sometimes."

Graclynn nodded and she saw a boy running towards a football and told Maddie, "Be spontaneous and go ask that guy for his number."

Maddie nodded and started heading towards him but some of the guy's friends showed up and Maddie changed her mind, so she turned around and started heading towards Graclynn but thought for a moment then turned back around to talk to the guy but then changed her mind again. This went on for a moment and Graclynn heard Maddie say but her mouth wasn't moving, _"Nick's right. I'm pathetic."_

Graclynn was shocked and didn't hear the rest of what Maddie said in her head. First the strange vision and now reading people's minds. Graclynn shook her head and saw Maddie talking to the boy and she was so excited her Maddie. Maddie soon walked off with the boy and Graclynn pulled out her phone and played Like a Boy by Ciara and started dancing. After Graclynn finished, she heard shouting and people were running from something. Graclynn walked towards Maddie and pulled out her morpher. A monster showed up and turned the dudes that were playing football with the boy Maddie was talking to into stone.

Graclynn gasped and looked at Maddie, wondering when they could morph when the guy Maddie was talking to, said, "Hey!"

The monster turned around and Maddie pushed him out of the way, "Get out of here! Run!"

Graclynn started morphing when she saw the monster about to hit Maddie with the beam so Graclynn push Maddie out of the way and she was turned into stone. Vida, Nick, Chip, and Xander showed up right after they were turned to stone and Vida shouted, **"SIS! SIS!"**

The guy Maddie was talking to, helped Maddie before running away like Maddie told him to. They all ran towards the stone statues of their friends. Vida stood in front of Graclynn before touching her face. Vida turned around and faced Necrolai, "You Witch, you're gonna pay for that."

Vida pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff, Wind Power!"**

Pink Butterfly wings appeared on Vida's back and the wings blew Necrolai and the monster away from them and on the floor. Necrolai and the monster stood up and Vida asked them, "Want more?"

Necrolai told Vida, "Foolish girl, don't you see you can never stop us, especially now you're down a ranger?"

Necrolai and the monster laughed evilly as they disappeared to the Underworld. The Rangers shouted towards them, **"STOP!"** but it was no use, they were gone and the rangers had no clue on how to change Graclynn back.

Vida turned around with Maddie and faced Graclynn, "We got to get her back to Root Core."

* * *

" _Sorveda Mercuius."_ Udonna casted on Graclynn and nothing worked, "This creature's magic is very strong. Only by destroying him can the spell be broken."

Chip, Xander, and Nick set Graclynn down. Vida looked at Graclynn, "Oh, I'll destroy him, all right, with my bare hands."

Vida started running towards the Mystic Racers but Maddie slowed her down, "Slow down, Vida. Calm down, V. Calm down, please. If you rush out of here without a plan, you'll wind up just like Grace."

Vida looked away from Xander and Nick spoke, "That's how Graclynn got into trouble in the first place. She should have been more careful."

Maddie looked at Nick, "The monster was about to hit me with the beam but Grace pushed me out of the way and now she's a stone."

Vida agreed, "Man, you don't know Graclynn. She may be shy on the outside, but inside, she has the heart of a warrior."

Nick scoffed, "Right, that's why she's always hiding from people and Maddie hides behind her camera."

Vida got in Nick's face, "You are so clueless."

Maddie used her morpher and made her camera footage appear on the computer screen in Root Core. Vida stated, "This is why Maddie always hid behinds the camera, and Graclynn hides from people."

The video started showing Vida used the turn tables at Rock Porium, _'Introducing D.J. Vida…'  
_ Vida shouted towards the camera, _'Love you sis.'  
_ Maddie started speaking, _'…The best sister ever. Go V.'  
_ Then the video showed Xander messing around with his skateboard, _'Can't forget Xander—not only a great friend, but he's sick on his board.'  
_ It then showed Chip with his bow and arrow along with Graclynn with her bow and arrow, _'No man has ever attempted this without losing his life.'  
_ Graclynn smacked Chip, _'Stop being over dramatic Chippie.'  
_ Chip stuck his tongue out at Graclynn before loading his bow and arrow and released his arrow and hit his target, _'Chip Thorn—known him since Grammar School. There's nobody in this world quite like Chip… Well maybe Graclynn McKnight—known her since High School and we've been sister since.'  
_ The video cut to different shots of Graclynn, her singing, dancing, writing, archery, reading, and helping others around town, _'Graclynn is our shy little sister and we, Vida, Chip, Xander, and I, protect her just like a younger sister. Graclynn barely had friends and was bullied but she became friends with us and it was like she truly belonged with us.'  
_ The camera showed Graclynn laughing with the gang before she spotted the camera and threw a couple of marshmallows at the camera, _'Madz, you promised that you wouldn't use your camera.'  
_ The video then cut to Xander skateboarding, _'Yeah, how about a little extreme Xander?'  
_ Then the video showed Nick fixing his motorcycle and then riding it, _'Then there's Nick, the new guy in town. We don't know too much about him yet, but I can feel it—he's something special.'  
'So, those are my friends, old and new. I know I can count on them for anything.'_

Udonna spoke after the video ended, "Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves, Nick. Maybe Madison does it through film and Graclynn does it by being who she truly is."

Maddie told Nick, "Watch this, this kind of the reason why she's like that. I had no idea my camera was on until I made this video."

The video showed Graclynn, Vida, and Maddie in Graclynn's room where Graclynn was crying and she told Vida and Maddie, _'So I'm thinking that I should go live with my aunt and uncle for the rest of senior year because I can't stand to stay here any longer, at least not with her.'  
_ Maddie told Graclynn, _'Do what's best for you Gracie and I still don't know why you haven't called the police on her.'  
_ Graclynn smiled at Maddie with tears still streaming down her face, _'Because, they'll ask my dad about it and he's gonna say that he had no idea and then they are going to charge him for child neglect, but he's only doing his job so I can have a roof over my head and food on the table.'  
_ Vida smiled at Graclynn and gave her a hug, _'Go for it. We'll cover for you and call us when you make it to Reefside, okay?'  
_ Graclynn smiled brightly at Vida before pulling Vida and Maddie into a group hug, _'Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise to call you! I love you two so much!'_

Vida told Nick, "Gracie was abused by her mother and was bullied in school, so that's why she was so shy."

Nick was silent for a few moments before answering, "You're right. I was clueless, I'm sorry Maddie." Nick walked over to Graclynn and stated, "I shouldn't have gone shooting my mouth off. I'm gonna get you out of this Gracie, I promise."

Xenotone opened and revealed a new spell code. Udonna walked over to the 'Xenotone' and looked at the code, "Apparently, you now have a clue."

Nick stated, "A new spell code."

The crystal ball showed the monster terrorizing people in the city, "He's back." Nick said, "You guys ready to do this for Gracie."

Vida shouted, **"YEAH, LET'S ROCK! Sorry, Grace."**

They, Maddie, Xander, Vida, Nick, and Chip, pulled out their morphers, dialed _'123',_ and shouted, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Chip morphed into his Yellow Ranger suit, Maddie morphed into her Blue Ranger suit, Vida morphed into her Pink Ranger suit, Xander morphed into his Green Ranger suit, and Nick morphed into his Red Ranger suit. They all grabbed their Mystic Racers ran towards their designated spots that transport them outside. They shouted together, _"Galwit Mysto Aerotan!"_

They started their engines before racing off towards where the monster was terrorizing the people in Briarwood. Koragg saw the Rangers and had some Stickzoids shoot them down. The Rangers dodged them and they were all yelling. They all regroup and Nick told the team, "You go ahead and stop that monster, I'll hold off Koragg and his goons."

Xander replied, "Okay, be careful."

Nick nodded, "I'll catch up."

Koragg saw Nick about to land and told his goons, "Get him, Stickzoids."

The Stickzoids shot at Nick but they missed and the battle between the Red Ranger and Koragg began.

* * *

The Rangers, except Nick, made it to Briarwood and saw the monster turning citizens into stone. Xander jumped in the air and kicked the monster in the chest. The monster flew back and Xander landed on his feet and told the monster, "Back off."

Maddie, Chip, and Vida landed next to Xander and Chip had his Magi Staff that turned into a crossbow. Chip shot lighting arrows at the monster but Necrolai landed in front of the monster and blocked the lighting arrows. Necrolai shot purple beams at the Rangers and hit them. They landed on the ground in pain.

Meanwhile in the forest, Nick defeated some of the Stickzoids and was going to meet the other Rangers but Koragg wouldn't let that happen so he jumped in the air and sliced Nick's Mystic Racer so that it was damaged. Nick decided to use the new spell code they received earlier and dialed _'124'._ The new spell code was a Mystic Speeder and when Nick crashed landed, Koragg thought he was gone but Nick rode out of a cloud of smoke on his Mystic Speeder. The Stickzoids tried to stop Nick but started destroying them by shooting lasers from his Mystic Speeder at the Stickzoids.

Nick was destroying Stickzoids left from right. When Nick finally destroyed all of the Stickzoids, Nick went after Koragg. Koragg blocked Nick's Mystic Speeder but was unable to block the lasers Nick shot at him. Koragg flew back and blocked the other lasers Nick shot at him. Koragg used his Wolf Attack on Nick but Nick was able to dodge it and shot a laser at Koragg, which hit him in his chest. Koragg fell to his knees for a brief moment before standing back up and told Nick, "Your magic isn't strong enough to defeat me."

Nick told Koragg, "Its strong enough today." Then he rode off to where the others were.

Back to where Xander, Vida, Chip, and Maddie were, they were fighting Necrolai and they were getting their butts kicked. The monster started walking towards the fallen Rangers to turn them into stone but Nick interfered by shooting lasers at the monster. Nick landed in front of the Rangers still on his Mysto Speeder and stated, "Enough's enough!"

Nick got off his Mysto Speeder and pulled out his Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff!"**

The monster started warming up to shoot Nick with his laser that turns people into stone. Nick casted a spell with his Magi Staff, _"Reflectus Torgo!"_

A mirror as tall as Nick appeared in front of him and the laser that the monster shot at Nick reflected back and hit the monster, causing him to turn into to stone. The mirror in front of Nick disappeared and stated, "How do you like that? Now to end this."

Nick used his Magi Staff, **"Power of the Phoenix!"**

Fire surrounded Nick's body and the fire took the shape of a phoenix. Nick flew towards the stone monster and destroyed the monster. All the people that were turned to stone were back to normal. Graclynn was turned back to normal and dialed _'123'_ and shouted _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Graclynn morphed into her Purple Ranger suit before she realized she was in Root Core. Graclynn looked around in confusion and asked Udonna, "What's going on? How did I get here?"

Udonna chuckled before answering, "I'll tell you later child, now go help your friends."

Graclynn nodded and grabbed her Mystic Racer before going to her spot to be teleported outside of Root Core. Graclynn arrived to where the others were and say that the monster was now 300 feet tall. Vida and Maddie exclaimed, "Sis, you're okay!"

Graclynn smirked, "Looks like I got here just in time."

Nick started talking to Graclynn and Maddie, "Hey Graclynn and Madison, I was a jerk. I'm sorry I said you were too shy."

Maddie and Graclynn replied, "Apology accepted. Let's just forget about it." As Graclynn added, "Besides, I know I'm too shy so I embrace it as a part of me."

Graclynn and Maddie earned a new spell code after Maddie, Graclynn, and Nick's heart to heart moment. Maddie and Graclynn stated, "I guess we both learned something today."

Nick replied, "We sure did."

The Rangers transformed into their Titan forms. The monster told the Rangers, "You can't handle this."

Graclynn told the monster, "Watch us!" then Graclynn told the Rangers, "Let's try our new spell code."

Vida and Maddie told Graclynn, "Go for it sis!"

They all shouted, _**"Galwit Mysto Unios!"**_

All of the Titan zords combined and made the Megazord. Xander was the body, Maddie was the legs, Chip was the wings, Vida and Nick were the chest armor, and Graclynn was extra armor for the entire Megazord. The Rangers were inside the zord and the inside was like a Chessboard. Xander stated, "Whoa, this place is freaky."

Vida agreed, "You got that right."

Maddie and Graclynn told them, "The cockpit is like a Chessboard. We control our fight with strategical moves."

Chip also stated, "Lucky for Grace and me, we belong to the chess club at school."

Graclynn objected, "I used to be a part of the chess club, remember I graduated."

Nick said, "Okay, guys, let's get serious."

Everyone stated, **"Titan Megazord!"**

The monster told the Rangers, "That doesn't scare me." The monster shot fire at the Megazord but it missed because Chip's wings and Graclynn's Mystic shield protected them. Graclynn's shield and Chip's wings disappeared and the Rangers made their Titan Saber appear as the monster started running towards them. They grabbed the Saber and swung it at the monster, just as he was in front of them, and sliced him. The monster was thrown back and he landed on his back. The Rangers used their powers all at once and shouted, _**"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELLSEER!"**_

The Rangers drew the Mystic Circle and sliced it towards the monster and destroyed the monster once and for all. The Rangers stated together, "Checkmate."

Graclynn giggled, "My first 300-foot tall monster battle, I say we celebrate with candy and soda and gummy bears and all kinds of sugar snacks."

The others glanced at each other amused at their friend's childish personality.

* * *

They were all back at Rock Porium, Maddie was videoing Vida being her usual DJ self. Vida told Maddie with a smile on her face, "Make sure you're getting my good side, sis."

Vida then turned around and shook her butt at the camera and Maddie was laughing at her sister. The guy Maddie was talking to earlier appear in front of her camera and she was shocked to see him. Vida saw her best friend, Graclynn, whining at her boyfriend, Cam, "Cam, please give me my Gummy Bears back, I earned those after being turned into stone," then she lowered her voice, "And defeating my first 300-foot monster today."

Cam smiled at Graclynn, amused, "You've already had 4 chocolate bars, 7 cans of soda, 9 packs of sour patch kids, 3 packs of sour straws, and this is your 10th pack of gummy bears, Graclynn so you can't and don't need any more sweets."

Graclynn pouted and crossed her arms while turning away from Cam, facing Vida who was laughing at her. She stuck her tongue at Vida before she was turned around by Cam and was giving a kiss on the lips. Graclynn blushed before kissing Cam back briefly before pulling away, stating, "No more kisses for you until you give me back my pack of gummy bears."

Cam sighed before handing Graclynn her gummy bears back. Graclynn smiled at Cam brightly before standing on her tippy toes and giving Cam a kiss on the lips before pulling away and skipping away from him saying, "By the way, I have your keys and if you want them, you have to catch me."

Graclynn was out the store and started running and giggling as she heard Cam say her name, "Graclynn!"

* * *

 _So guys, here's the 10th chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you guys have an awesome Spring Break if you out this wee or I hope you had a great Spring Break if you were out last week and I hope you have a great Spring Break if you have it next week. I'm going to try to update more since it's my Spring Break, so hope you guys enjoyed it._

 _Written by LostGirl Raven 12:32 on 3/14/2016_


	11. Whispering Voices

Graclynn was hanging out with her boyfriend Cam in Briarwood, Cam surprised her with an unexpected visit so they are hanging out together today. Graclynn and Cam were laughing and having fun in general. Graclynn saw an ice cream truck and squealed, "Cam can we get some ice cream please?"

Graclynn made puppy dog eyes at her boyfriend and he sighed before answering, "I guess, not you can have any toppings just the ice cream and a cone."

Graclynn pouted but agreed and got a cone of cookies and cream ice cream. Graclynn was eating her ice cream happily before she noticed that Cam didn't have any ice cream so she asked, "Why don't you have any ice cream Cam?"

Cam looked at her before stating, "I didn't want any Grace."

Graclynn looked at him before offering him some of her ice cream, "Here, we can share."

Cam looked at her shocked and suspiciously, Graclynn never shares her sweets so he carefully licked her ice cream before she smashed the ice cream in his face. Cam sighed and looked at his girlfriend, who was giggling and saying, "Haha! I got you, did you really think I would share my ice cream without smashing it in your face."

Cam sighed again before kissing Graclynn on the lips, getting ice cream all over her face. Graclynn kissed back, forgetting about the ice cream, before pulling away and saw Cam's smirk. Graclynn gasped and pulled her phone to see her mouth covered in ice cream. Graclynn glared at her boyfriend, who smirked at her in return. Graclynn grabbed a couple of napkins and cleaned her face off before helping Cam clean his face off. An elderly couple walked by and told the young couple, "You guys are so sweet." The young pair blushed and the elderly woman turned to her husband, "Remember when we were young and in love Derek?"

The elderly woman's husband nodded with a soft smile on his lips, "Of course dear, we've been together for about 55 years and we are still young and love my dear."

The elderly woman smiled at her husband before kissing him on the cheek and waved goodbye to the young couple. Graclynn smiled at Cam who was already smiling back at her. Graclynn looked at the time and told Cam, "I have to go, I have to learn some new spells and incantations with Udonna and the others."

Cam smiled at her and replied, "Go, I'll still be here. My dad isn't expecting me back until later tonight."

Graclynn nodded and gave Cam a kiss on the lips before running off to Root Core.

* * *

Graclynn walked into Root Core and saw Chip levitating and Vida, Xander, and Maddie sitting on the steps. Graclynn sat down next to Maddie and said, "What's up guys?"

Xander didn't replied but spoke, "Look, I'm not saying for sure it's Nick, but I know I didn't take the money, and I know you probably didn't take the money," Xander stated as he looked at Maddie then looked at Graclynn, "I know you definitely didn't take the money as it's your day off."

Vida asked Xander, "What do you mean 'probably' Xander?"

Xander stammered, "I don't mean anything, I just know I didn't take the money."

Vida questioned, "And you know that we 'probably' didn't take it?"

Maddie chimed in, "Hey, Hey, Hey. Cool it, V. Xander knows we wouldn't steal from Toby or anybody."

Graclynn stated, "Well, Madz, V has every right to be mad, he's still accusing you two of stealing money from the store, knowing that you two wouldn't steal."

Maddie asked Xander, "Are you sure you didn't just misplace the envelope?"

Xander explained, "I put the envelope into the box and then it was gone. Trust me, someone took it. I mean, it can't just fly away."

They, Xander, Chip, Vida, Graclynn, and Maddie, all looked up at Chip who still levitating and Chip stated, "Oh, so just because I can fly, you think I stole the money?"

They all shook their heads and Xander said, "Look, I've known you guys ever since I moved to the states. I know you wouldn't steal from Toby. I'm not saying it was any of you."

Graclynn stated, "But why accuse Nick of stealing the money? Maybe you should just ask Nick if he's seen the money."

Xander stated, "Maybe you're right Gracie but right now me and the others are going to go look for the money, you in?"

Graclynn shook her head, "Nope, I got to study for a bit then meet Cam later, but tell me if you find it."

The others left and Graclynn started studying magic spells, incantations, and stories about the Magic Dimension. After a while Graclynn fell asleep, reading about the story of the Gatekeeper and the battle between the Mystic Warriors and the Underworld. Udonna walked in and smiled at the sleeping form of Graclynn, "She seems to always fall asleep in here." Udonna made a blanket appear on Graclynn's back, "If only she knew the truth about her destiny and heritage."

Graclynn smiled in her sleep, oblivious to what the future holds for her.

* * *

Nick was working on his bike when Xander, Vida, Maddie, and Chip walked up to him. Xander spoke, "Hi, Nick."

Nick looked up at everyone and stated, "Hey, man." Then Nick went back to fixing his bike.

Maddie stated, "Look, Nick, there's $1,000 missing from the store."

Nick looked up at everyone's faces and stood up, "Oh, I get it. I'm the new guy, I must have stolen it, right? I charmed my way into your lives just so I could rip you off. Is that it?"

Nick got on his bike as Chip answered him, nervously, "Yeah, well, that just about covers what we were thinking."

Nick smiled humorously, "Great, and I thought you guys were my friends." Nick shook his head, "I can't believe I actually thought…Never mind."

Everyone had a sad look in their eyes but they had no idea what to do. Nick told them, "Nice knowing you." Then he put his helmet on and drove off, out of Briarwood.

Maddie looked like she was about to cry, "Maybe we made a mistake, maybe we should of asked him like Grace suggested."

Xander replied, "He just took off, didn't even deny it. Come on, we have to tell Toby."

Xander, Chip, and Vida walked off but Maddie stayed for a moment and looked at the direction that Nick drove off then walked off. Lee Lee laughed, as her plan succeeded but her happy moment was ruined when she was tackled to the ground. Lee Lee looked up and saw Graclynn glaring at her, "What did you do Lee Lee and if you lie to me, I will know and it won't be pretty."

Lee Lee glared back and stated, "I don't have to answer to you, you're just nothing but a pathetic little girl who doesn't have a backbone."

Graclynn hardened her glare before punching Lee Lee in the face twice, "I don't appreciate it when people insult me who don't really know me so I'm going to ask you again before things get really bad for you, What. Did. You. Do."

Lee Lee didn't answer so Graclynn shrugged, "Fine, I guess we'll do it the hard way."

Graclynn punched Lee Lee in the face twice before Graclynn was lifted off of Lee Lee. Graclynn struggled but realized that whoever was holding her back isn't going to let go of her anytime soon so she stopped struggling. The person chuckled and asked, "Are you done?"

Graclynn turned around and saw that it was Cam so she pouted and stated, "No, she did something to the money Xander was in charge of so that Nick would get blamed and he would leave. It's already bad enough Nick is hearing voices in his head so he being alone isn't going to help him." Graclynn looked at Cam, "I have to find Nick, he's like an older brother that I've never had. I have to find him Cam, please help me."

Cam sighed before telling Graclynn, "He's probably long gone by now Grace, but try calling him on his phone."

Graclynn nodded and got comfortable in Cam's arms before pulling out her real cellphone and dialed Nick's number. It rang for a few moment before it went to voicemail and Graclynn left a voicemail, "Nick, you might not want to hear this message but I know that you would never steal from Toby or anybody. You volunteered to help that old man when you were new town so that tells me that you were trustworthy and you are. You are like the older brother I never had so please come back. Oh, this is Graclynn, your adorable little sister."

Cam chuckled at Graclynn's ending and gave her a hug which she returned. Graclynn asked, "Do you think I'm a pathetic little girl who doesn't have a backbone?"

Cam sighed before taking Graclynn to a secluded place and told her, "Graclynn if you were a pathetic little girl who doesn't have a backbone, then you didn't defeat a couple of Kelzaks when you first arrived to Reefside, flipped Conner and Hunter, got your mother arrested and made sure your dad wasn't put in jail, fought Zeltrax all on your own, and become a Power Ranger that fights monsters to protect Briarwood. So no you are not a pathetic little girl without a back bone, you are a strong girl who will do anything to protect others."

Graclynn smiled and gave Cam a passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Graclynn pulled away and had a vision of Nick fighting Koragg. Graclynn gasped before telling Cam, "I have to go, Nick's in trouble. I-I-I l-l-lo-see you later Cam."

Graclynn ran off towards the beach where Nick was fighting Koragg. When Graclynn made it to the beach, Nick was getting his butt kicked so she quickly morphed into her Purple Ranger suit and pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff! Mystic Sword!"**

Graclynn jumped in between Nick and Koragg and blocked Koragg's sword. Koragg was shocked before swinging his sword towards Graclynn but she blocked every attack. Koragg spoke, "Why do you interfere Purple Ranger, this is a battle between the Red Ranger and I."

Graclynn glared at Koragg, "Because he's family and I'll always help my family out even if they don't need or want it."

Graclynn swung her sword at Koragg and he blocked it before Koragg swung his sword at Graclynn and was able to cut her arm. Graclynn grabbed her arm in pain before continuing to fight Koragg. Koragg swung his sword and cut Graclynn across her chest. Graclynn yelped in pain before falling down and breathing heavily. Nick tried to fight Koragg but ended up being cut across the chest just like Graclynn. Nick landed in front of Graclynn and Koragg stated, "You're not as formidable an opponent as I thought, even you Purple Ranger."

Graclynn glared at Koragg, "I was able to block your magic for a short period of time and I was able to block all your attacks until you cut me on my arm, so maybe you're not the formidable opponent I thought you were."

Nick tried to stand up but Graclynn stayed on the ground to regain her strength, as she read in one of the books at Root Core. Koragg told the two Rangers, "Your powers are weak. You have not learned to harness your magic. Your defeat will be swift."

Nick finally stood up, with the help of his Magi Staff, and said, "I'm not as weak as you think, Pal." Then he looked at Graclynn, "Gracie get up."

Graclynn looked at Nick, "I can't right now. I'm letting my magic rest, I used a lot when I fought Koragg."

Graclynn felt that strange glow feeling so she looked down at her body and saw that the spots Koragg hit were glowing for a bit before it disappeared and Graclynn felt good as new. Graclynn hopped up and stated, "I guess I'm all rested up now."

Nick used his Power of the Phoenix on Koragg and Koragg was unable to block it so he was thrown back by Nick's attack. Nick ran towards Koragg but Koragg used his Wolf Attack and made Nick fly. Graclynn whistled until Nick hit the ground and turned to Koragg, "My turn."

Graclynn grabbed her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff! Power of the Raven!"**

A Purple Mist from of a giant Raven grew around Graclynn and her closed her eyes for a brief moment before she opened them and they were a bright gold color. The Raven flew towards Koragg and her magic was so strong that Koragg flew back far and once the Purple Mist Raven disappeared, the Graclynn's eyes returned to her brown eyes. Koragg muttered, "She is the child. The child that was born half human and half sorcerers."

Graclynn shook her head and ran towards were Nick landed. Koragg got there before Graclynn did and he was fighting Nick again, and once again Nick was getting his butt kicked. Graclynn was about to jump in and help Nick when a lighting arrow shot Koragg's sword. Graclynn saw Maddie, Vida, Xander, and Chip heading their way. Xander jumped in the air and slammed his Ax on the ground. Graclynn moved out the way and Nick rolled out of the way as the blast hit Koragg. Nick rolled near Graclynn so she helped him stand and Vida, Maddie, and Chip all asked, "Nick! Gracie! Are you all right!"

Graclynn nodded and Xander spoke, "We know you didn't steal the money, Nick."

Vida agreed, "We're spry we jumped to conclusions."

Chip stated, "Actually, it was Xander's fault."

Graclynn whacked Chip in the back of the head and Maddie told Nick, "We let our imaginations run away with us. It was all of our faults, except Gracie who was right all along."

Nick stood up, "Yeah, it was. Maybe you should have thought of that before."

Koragg stood behind Nick and Xander stated, "Watch out!"

Koragg spoke, "Now that you are all here, I shall finish this. _'Usay Rejor Contestuous!'_."

The Rangers looked at Koragg in horror and fear as Maddie stated, "Oh no, that's what he used to defeat Udonna!"

Xander stated, "Looks like it's time to zord up."

They all stated, _**"Galwit Mysto Priofior!"**_

They all transformed into their Titan forms and Chip, Vida, Maddie, and Xander made the Mystic Dragon Formation. The Mystic Dragon breathe fire at Koragg but missed and Koragg jumped in the air as Centaur Koragg and locked swords with Nick and stated, "You will never defeat me!"

Koragg landed on the ground and used his Wolf Attack and tried to hit the Rangers but Nick dodged them all. Nick had the Mystic Dragon breathe a lot of fire at Koragg but he was running through the fire and firing his Wolf Attack at the Rangers. Graclynn was sitting on the sidelines in her Titan form, making Mystic Bubbles and popping them while giggling, I mean Graclynn would help but she didn't want to get accidentally hit by Fire from her friends because her Ranger color is close to Koragg's color. Nick flew straight towards Koragg, thinking that they were about to win but Koragg said a spell, _'Usay Mijor Ultimas!'_

Koragg became a Centaurus Wolf Megazord and it wasn't a good thing for the Rangers. Koragg started speaking before saying, **"DARK FORCE, EVIL FORCE!"**

Koragg sucked a bright light out of the Rangers and Nick tried to make them combined to make the Megazord but couldn't, "Guys, we can't combine."

Koragg told the Rangers, "I shall use your own magical powers against you as I summon the evil Morticon from the Underworld."

Graclynn and Nick asked, "Who?"

Koragg started saying, "Rise, Morticon, Rise."

A hand came out of the ground before a monster that had an engine based, shaped weirdly head, red cape, and a sword who was laughing evilly and Graclynn stated, "That's Morticon, he's uglier than Mesogog!"

Graclynn's comment fell on deaf ears as the monster shouted, **"FREE AT LAST!"**

Nick breathed out, "No way!"

Graclynn commented, "I know, he's ugly right, so far the only normal looking bad guy is Koragg. I feel bad for the bad guys when it comes to looks because they are ugly."

No one, again, heard Graclynn comment and the Morticon shouted, **"NOW THAT I AM RELEASED FROM THAT EVIL CELL, I SHALL RUN THIS DIMENSION AS THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR OF ALL TIME!"**

Things were not looking good for the Rangers as Morticon and Koragg teamed up to fight the Rangers. Graclynn made her Purple Mystic Sword appear and she battled Koragg as the others fought Morticon. Koragg and Graclynn fought for a while until Morticon threw the Rangers over to where Graclynn was standing so she fell on top of the Ranger and he casted at Dark Magic version of the Rangers spell seal. Nick was able to dodge the hit and Graclynn protected Vida, Xander, Chip, and Maddie. Graclynn started to black out but saw that Nick sent Morticon back into the Underworld. Koragg was shocked but knew that Nick was still a worthy opponent and he also still had their Megazord power and walked away. Graclynn fully demorphed and fell to the ground, tired and in pain from taking the Dark Magic Spell Seal.

* * *

Graclynn made it to Rock Porium and saw that everyone was surrounding Nick so she ran over and gave Nick a hug before saying, "I agree with Chippie here, it was all Xander's fault. He should have known better than to let Lee Lee play him like that, shame on you Xander. Now, let's all have a Group Hug."

They all group hug and Graclynn took out her camera, "Everyone say 'Friendship!'."

Everyone said, "Friendship!"

Graclynn took the photo and they all stopped hugging. Maddie cleared her throat, "This is fun and all, but we're late for work."

Graclynn and Vida groaned, "Oh Work!"

Chip grabbed Graclynn by her shoulder and lead her inside saying, "Why are you complaining, you rarely do anything. All you do is help Toby with paperwork and sometimes work at the register."

Graclynn laughed, happy that after what happen today, everyone can still smile and have fun.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_

 _Written by LostGirl Raven 4:14 a.m. on 3/15/2016_


	12. Legendary Catastros

The Rangers were all at Root Core, learning about the Legendary Catastros. Udonna said, "Gather 'round Rangers, and hear the story of the Beast Stallion whose strength was known across the land—the Legendary Catastros."

Udonna was reading from 'The Xenotone' and an image of Catastros came out of the book and ran to the crystal ball in the table. Graclynn giggle and tried to touch Catastros but Vida grabbed her hand. Graclynn pouted but listened to Udonna as she told the Legend, "Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all. But Catastros was stronger than a hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil. But before the seal was closed… Evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit."

Once Udonna finished the story, it was silent for a moment as the Rangers stared at the Crystal Ball and Chip stated, "That was the scariest story I have ever heard. Tell it again!"

Graclynn slapped Chip's arm, "It wasn't meant to be scary Chippie, This story is about Catastros and how he got into Koragg's hands."

Chip shrugged and Vida agreed with Chip, "Even I'm a little freaked out… just a little."

Xander chuckled, "Well, I'm not scared."

Graclynn laughed, "Ha, says the person who's afraid of the dark."

Xander glared and denied it, "NO I'm not Gracie… at least I'm not afraid of clowns."

Graclynn nodded, "Yeah I am but my fear is legit, that clown was not supposed to look deform and say creepy stuff to a five year old."

Everyone laughed and the thunder crashed and the lights went out for a moment and the lights cut back on and Xander was in Vida's arms. Graclynn went into a storm of giggles and fell on the floor laughing at Xander. Xander tried to cover his embarrassment, "Just making sure you're safe V."

Vida answered, "I'm fine, thanks."

Vida dropped Xander and Graclynn finally stopped laughing and had tears running down her face along with the hiccups, and Nick helped her up off the floor. After the whole blaming Nick for losing the money scam, he and Graclynn have gotten closer and are like brother and sister. Everyone chuckled and Nick stated as he sat on the table, "You guys can't possibly be afraid of a silly horse."

Udonna told Nick, "Make no mistake. Catastros is a force to be reckon with Nick."

Maddie stated, "But Koragg must've tamed him since he has control over him."

Udonna replied, "Yes, Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day."

Udonna walked away and Clare stated, "Don't you just love a good brainstorm?" Clare walked in with something on top of her head, "Washes away the stress of the day."

Graclynn was trying to hold in her giggles, but was failing, along with the others as Maddie walked up to Clare and told her, "Clare, y-you're steaming."

Clare nodded, "Oh, yeah, I crossed a Hot-Cocoa spell with a spell of Protection—Keeps me warm on these cold, stormy nights."

Everyone was now laughing at Clare and Graclynn was back on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Vida told Clare, "Your hair."

Clare was confused and Graclynn told her along with Vida, "Your hair."

Clare touched her hair and licked her fingers and saw that her hair was whipped cream. Clare gasped ad touched her hair and looked at her hands and gasped again, "I forgot to omit the part about the toppings. I'm allergic to whipped cream!"

Clare started to sneeze and the Rangers backed up. Clare finally sneezed and whipped cream flew on Udonna. Udonna gasped as the whipped cream landed on her and the Rangers tried to hold their laughter in and Udonna kind of glared at Clare and the Rangers before she walked away. Clare told Nick, "Quick, Nick, point your wand at me and say _'Finishio'_ —Ah-Choo! It'll make it disappear. Hurry!"

Clare sneezed again and Nick pulled out his wand and pointed it at Clare, saying, _'Finishio?'_

The whipped cream disappeared and Clare's hair was back to normal. Clare sighed in relief and stated, "Thanks Nick."

Graclynn was still on the floor, giggling and tears streaming down her face, as the other Rangers stopped laughing and Clare said, "Well, I, uh, better go."

Clare walked away and Graclynn finally stopped laughing but saw Morticon yelling at Koragg about their combing powers. Graclynn shook her head and the vison went away. Graclynn got off the floor and opened the Xenotone and saw a story about a Legendary Griffin. Graclynn started reading the story, _"The Legendary Griffin has the body, tail, and hind legs of a lion, a head and wings of an eagle, and eagle talons as its front legs. The Griffin was passed down from generation to generation in the family of the highest wizards of the Magic Realm. When The Great Battle came, the Griffin was in charge of getting the eldest son of 17 to safety. The Griffin was taking the boy to the Human Realm but they were attacked by the Darkness. The Griffin was harmed but not the boy, the boy tried to help the Griffin but the Griffin refused and pushed the boy towards the Human Realm portal and the Griffin was sucked down just like Catastros in the great unknown. No one knows where the boy is, they only know that when his child returns to the Magic Realm, they will be able to bring the Griffin back from the Great Unknown."_

* * *

Graclynn ran into Rock Porium with her hair in a very messy bun and still in her pajamas. Maddie and Vida walked up to her and Vida asked, "Grace, what happen to you?"

Graclynn yawned and answered, "I stayed at Root Core late, reading, and I forgot to set my alarm clock when I got home so when I woke up and saw the time, I grabbed my shoes and ran out the house like this. It was a complete accident, I was reading this story about this Legendary Griffin in one of the highest wizards in the Magic Realm and I wanted to find more on the family and the Griffin and I lost track of time…"

Vida covered Graclynn's mouth and Maddie told her, "Why don't you go change Graclynn? We all know you have extra clothes in Toby's office from when you fall asleep in his office from working after hours."

Graclynn glared at the girls and walked into Toby's office and grabbed her extra pair of clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom and walked towards the others. All of their morphers rang and they all pulled them out and Maddie told Nick as the others ran out, "No rest for the weary."

Vida stated, "Let's Go!"

They all ran and Maddie saw Koragg turning into his Megazord mode. Graclynn glared at Koragg and stated, "I really hate this guy."

Nick said, "Let's Ranger up!"

They all pulled out their morphers and dialed _'123'_ and stated, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

The Rangers morphed and saw Koragg into his Centarus Wolf Megazord. Koragg shouted towards the Rangers, "PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!"

The Rangers stepped back and Vida asked, "How can we fight it without our Megazord Power?"

Maddie and Graclynn replied, "Good question."

Nick gave the team a pep talk, "Come on guys, we can do this. We don't have a choice."

Graclynn stated sarcastically, "Great pep talk Nick, makes me want to run up to Koragg and kick him in the shin."

Vida snickered at Graclynn and Nick glared at her and Xander stated, "Yeah, let's Titan up."

They all pulled out their morphers and shouted, _**"DRAGON FORMATION!"**_ and morphed into their Titan from and Xander, Chip, Maddie, and Vida formed the Dragon. Nick landed on the Dragon and Graclynn used her Magi Staff and made her Mystic Sword. The Dragon blew fire at Koragg and hit him. Graclynn stood next to the Rangers as they landed and Koragg stated, "Come on!"

Nick told Koragg, "You don't have all of our powers, Koragg."

Koragg scoffed, "That was nothing." Koragg drew the Dark Version of the Spell Seal and hit the Rangers. The spell was so strong that it knocked the Rangers out of Dragon formation. Graclynn stood up and ran towards Koragg and swung her sword at him. Koragg blocked her attack and tried to hit Graclynn but she also blocked him. This went on for a few moments before Graclynn managed to slice Koragg and he sliced her. Koragg hit Graclynn again and she fell on the ground next to Nick. Koragg walked towards them and said, "Get up and fight!"

An arrow flew towards Koragg and hit him in the back. Koragg turned around as he heard Necrolai say, "That'll teach you to lie to Morticon."

Koragg answered, "What? I will crush you, hag."

Graclynn laughed and Necrolai and Koragg glared at her and Necrolai told Koragg, "You'll have to catch me first." Then she flew away.

Koragg stated, "My own allies are turning against me." He then faced the Rangers, "I must deal with this."

Graclynn and Nick both managed to stand up and ran towards Koragg as he said, _**"BASALICHI INFRADO!"**_

Graclynn and Nick grabbed Koragg's zord and Koragg wobbled for a few moments before he was thrown off of Catastros and Nick and Graclynn were sucked in to the great unknown.

All the Rangers shouted their name but it was too late, their friends were lost and they had no idea how to get them back.

* * *

Nick and Graclynn were screaming as they fell and they were demorphed as they landed on the ground. Graclynn and Nick looked around, confused on where they were. Nick asked, "What happened? Where are we?"

Graclynn replied with a groan, "We tried to stop Koragg from leaving but we were sucked in with Catastros in the spell circle." Graclynn looked around again, "And as for where we are, I have no idea."

Nick scoffed, "Talk about Lost."

Graclynn nodded and they both stood up and Nick pulled out his morpher and asked, "Guys, can you hear me?" There was no reply and Nick asked again, "Can you hear me?" There was no reply again and Nick muttered, "Oh, man."

Graclynn was watching Nick look around frantically and muttering to himself when she heard a noise, it sounded like a roar. Graclynn turned around and asked Nick, "Nick did you hear that? It sounded like a roar."

But Nick didn't hear it, instead he heard Catastros nigh and stated, "I hope that's just an oversized pelican."

Graclynn looked at Nick and saw Catastros was behind him and Nick was just staring at Catastros.

* * *

The Rangers, Xander, Chip, Maddie, and Vida, ran inside Root Core, shouting, "Udonna!"

Udonna came down the stairs asking, "What? What is it?"

Chip replied, "Nick and Gracie are gone."

Vida inputted, "We tried to contact them on their morphers, but they didn't answer."

Xander explained what happened, "We're battling Koragg, then—poof-Nick and Gracie gets sucked into a seal with Catastros."

Udonna stated, "Nick and Graclynn must've disrupted an evil spell and warped the dark seal. But since we do not know what dimension Nick and Grace are in, I can't transport you there."

Chip said, "We have to do something. Come on guys."

The Rangers ran towards the crystal ball but there was no image of Nick nor Graclynn. Maddie stated, "Even the crystal ball can't find them."

Vida said, "This is bad. This is really bad."

The Rangers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nick was running away from Catastros and Graclynn was trying to follow Nick but lost him. Graclynn hear the roar from earlier again and decided to find out where it was coming. Graclynn stopped when she reached a forest like area. Graclynn looked around for any sign of Nick, Catastros, or the strange animal. Graclynn thought back to the story of the legendary Griffin and remembered that the Griffin was sucked into the great unknown along with Catastros by the forces of evil in the great battle. Graclynn walked into the forest cautiously and slightly shouted, "Hello? Are you the Legendary Griffin? I could help you if you would come out."

Graclynn heard the sound of flapping wings and turned in a complete circle to see where it came from and saw nothing. Graclynn sighed and looked in front of her and saw the Griffin but he didn't look very friendly. Graclynn squeaked and back but the Griffin kept walking towards her with a mean look in his eyes. Graclynn backed into a tree and looked at the Griffin with fear in her eyes. The Griffin stopped right in front of her and growled but stopped growling when he saw Graclynn shut her eyes and he smelt her scent. Her scent was quite familiar to the Griffin and he whined at Graclynn.

Graclynn opened her eyes and saw the Griffin was looking at her in a curious way. Graclynn stuck her hand out and he sniffed it before he nudged it. Graclynn giggled and said, "You're not scary are you? You just do that so no one would hurt you."

Graclynn petted the Griffin in silence before saying after a few moments, "I read your story. I know how you protected the boy from evil and I hope you find him and the family that took care of you." Graclynn looked at the Griffin and asked, "Do you have a name?"

The Griffin looked at Graclynn and Graclynn stated, "I'm gonna take that as a no and I'll gave you a name, it that ok?" The Griffin shook his head and Graclynn started listing names and looked at the Griffin to see if he like any of them, "How about Erik?" The Griffin scoffed.  
"Matt." Another scoff  
"Dylan." He shook his head  
Um, Leo?" He slightly roared  
"Okay, Okay. How… About… Max?" The Griffin looked at her before he licked her face and Graclynn giggled, "I take it you like that one."

Graclynn heard Nick screaming and Graclynn gasped, "Oh no, I forgot about Nick!" Graclynn looked at Max and stated, "Do you want to come with me? He won't hurt you, if anything he'll scream like a girl besides he's like a brother to me and now you're part of my crazy family so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Max licked her cheek and Graclynn giggled before walking with Max to find Nick.

* * *

In the Magic Realm, the Rangers still had no idea how to find their friends. Vida was hitting a tree with a stick in frustration before she threw it aside, stating, "I can't wrap my head around it. Nick and Gracie's gone—really gone."

Chip replied, "Well, technically they're just gone from this dimension." Vida and Maddie glared at Chip and he smiled nervously, "Technically."

Maddie said, "There's got to be something we can do to get them back."

Xander added, "But even Udonna didn't have an answer. Nick and Gracie's in real trouble this time."

Phineas jumped down right in front of the Rangers saying, "What's that? Nick's in trouble?"

Xander stated, "Who are you?" Vida added, "More like what are you?

Phineas replied, "Drumroll please. I'm Phineas."

Chip stated, "Oh, you must be the Troblin. Nick told us about you, but he didn't tell us that you were so, well, freaky."

Phineas commented, "Oh, stop it. I'm blushing." Phineas walked towards Chip, saying, "Come on, Come on. Give me a hug."

Chip pushed Phineas away and Phineas raised his hands in surrender and said, "Okay. Too soon?" Phineas faced Maddie and Vida, "Oh Girls. I love that. Ooh! What's this about Nick being in trouble?"

Maddie answered, "He and our friend, Graclynn, are trapped in an evil dimension, and there's nothing we can to get them out."

Phineas commented, "Oh, yeah, well, I guess giving up is the right thing to do. Hey, no point in getting up just to fall back on you face again, I always say."

Xander argued, "Well, hold on. We didn't say we're giving up."

Phineas replied, "Oh. Oh, my mistake. SO your moping around here with the, uh, long faces is actually helping Nick and Graclynn. Yeah, I get things wrong sometimes."

Vida stated, "He's right—walking around feeling helpless isn't gonna bring Nick and Gracie back."

Maddie agreed, "Yeah." Along with Xander, "I agree. We got to at least try."

Chip stated, "After all, we're Power Rangers."

Everyone agreed and ran towards Root Core and Maddie told Phineas before she left, "Thanks Phineas, you really put things in perspective."

Phineas asked as she walked, "What'd I say? Anytime!" Phineas chuckled, "I got new friends."

* * *

Nick was hiding behind a tree and slowly stood up and looked around for Catastros and muttered to himself, "Not as smart as you thought you were, huh?"

Nick turned around when he heard breathing and saw Catastros found him and once again he screamed. Nick fell on his back and slowly scooted away from Catastros. Catastros was neighing crazily before he laid down, whimpering in pain. Nick heard his name being shouted, "Nick!"

Nick turned around and saw Graclynn running towards him and gave him a hug. Nick hugged back and saw Max walking up to them. Nick told Graclynn, "Gracie, there's a lion following you."

Graclynn looked behind her ad stated, "He's not a lion, Nick. He's a Griffin and his name is Max." Graclynn looked at Catastros and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Nick answered, "I don't know."

Nick and Graclynn walked over to Catastros and saw that he had a cut on him. Nick told Catastros, "Easy boy. Are you hurt?"

Nick tried to run away but stopped himself and walked back to help Catastros. Graclynn told Nick, "I don't any spells to help him, do you Nick?"

Nick was muttering to himself and Graclynn looked at Max and stated, "He looks like a crazy person right now doesn't her Max?"

Max nodded and Nick looked at Catastros' injury and saw the arrow Necrolai shot at him on the ground next to him. Nick thought for a moment and pulled out his morpher and thought of a spell to use. Graclynn moved away from Catastros and told Max, "I'm gonna let figure this one out on his own."

Nick pointed his wand at Catastros and said, _"Finishio!"_ but it didn't work so Nick tried again, "Catastros, _Finishio!"_

Nick stated, "What's wrong?" Nick tried again, _"Finishio,_ Catastros, _Finishio!"_

Nick looked at Graclynn and asked, "Why isn't this thing working?"

Graclynn walked over to Nick and answered, "Nick, you're letting your fear cloud your mind so you're magic isn't working, you need to clear your head and get over your fear so you can help Catastros."

Meanwhile with the others, they managed to figure out how to get Nick and Graclynn back but they are having a hard time remembering Koragg's spell and on top of that they have to fight a monster that has their Combing Magic.

Graclynn backed away from Nick and Catastros and let them have their moment. Nick's morpher glowed and he stood up and pointed his morpher at Catastros and stated, _"Finishio!"_

The spell worked and Catastros stood up and Nick breathed out, "I can't believe it."

Nick petted Catastros and Graclynn squealed, "See Nick, what did I tell you, all you had to do was conquer your fears and you would be able to help Catastros."

Nick got on Catastros and they rode off together and Graclynn shouted, "Wait for us Nick!"

Graclynn hopped on Max and stated, "Follow them Max!"

Max stayed where he was and looked at his eagle talons and Graclynn sighed, "Please."

Max took off and Graclynn squeaked as she almost flew off of Max's back.

* * *

The Rangers were getting their butts kicked and Maddie stated, "We have to remember that spell."

Koragg was standing on top of building, watching the Rangers being defeated by his monster. Koragg states, "After they are defeated, I will destroy the Red and Purple Ranger myself."

The monster was about to hit the Rangers when Chip exclaimed, "I remember the spell, it was _**"BASALICHI INFRADO!"**_

Vida told him, "So say it backwards."

Chip stated with uncertainty, _**"ODARFNI ICHILASAB?"**_

Nick appeared first, riding Catastros in his Titan form then Graclynn appeared in her Titan form, riding Max, who was now flying with his eagle wings. Nick told Catastros, "Go Catastros."

Graclynn was laughing and stating, "Yeah, let's go Max!"

Koragg was shocked to see Nick riding Catastros but was even more shocked that Graclynn was riding Max so he muttered, "It's true, she is the half mortal half sorceress child."

Vida said, "Look—It's Nick and Gracie!"

Chip stated, "I can't believe it worked."

Nick asked the others, "Hey guys, need a little help? _**CENTAURUS PHOENIX MEGAZORD!"**_

Graclynn stated, "Hey, Max and I want some action! _**FAIRY GRIFFIN MEGAZORD!"**_

Nick looked just like Koragg and Graclynn had her body but had Max's body in her like arm and his wings were on her back along with hers. Oh top of Graclynn's head was a crown that had a Lion's head on the front. Graclynn giggled and stated, "Max, don't we look good." Then seriously stated, "Let's show this monster freak who's King and Queen of the Jungle shall we?"

Max roared and Graclynn pulled out her Mystic Sword that had gold vines wrapped around the black metal that represented her Mist. Graclynn swung her sword in an X formation and hit the monster. The monster flew back and landed on his back in pain. Graclynn flew in the air stating, "He's all yours Nick."

Nick chuckled and said, "This is how it's done Red Ranger Style."

The monster got up and ran towards Nick and tried to hit Nick but Nick blocked his attacks with his weapon that was burning with magic. Nick stopped all the monsters attack before he delivered the final blow and destroyed the rock monster freak. Their combining powers were released and went back to their designated Ranger. Graclynn smiled and stated, "Look Max, I got my combining powers back but don't worry, I'll still combine with you like I said you're a part of my family now."

Xander exclaimed, "Our combining power.  
Chip stated, "We got them back!"  
Vida spun around, "Now we can kick some evil butt."

Nick petted Catastros, "Thanks Catastros."

Their happy moment was soon quickly ruined as Catastros bucked Nick off and ran towards Koragg. Koragg stated, "Catastros rides with me."

Nick quickly denied, "NO! But I thought he had changed!"

Koragg answered, "I don't know how you were able to combine with my Mighty Catastros, but I promise you I will find out. Something about you is troubling, along with you Purple Ranger."

Nick replied, "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Graclynn shrugged and stated, "I get that a lot."

Koragg ignored her comment and stated, "We will meet again, Red and Purple Ranger."

Koragg disappeared and Nick whispered, "I don't understand."

Graclynn put her hand on Nick's shoulder and said, "It's okay Nick, we'll find out why Koragg is so obsessed with us, together."

* * *

Nick and Udonna were talking about Catastros, "Not many can say they've ridden the Mighty Catastros. That's quite impressive."

Nick replied, "Yeah, it was pretty amazing. Even though he probably only let me ride him because I helped him out."

Udonna nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately, the next time you meet Catastros, you will be enemies again. But you conquered your fear and we're rewarded. I'm proud of you."

Nick replied, "Thanks, but don't forget about the others. They really came through for me and Gracie when it counted."

Udonna smiled, "Apparently, they had a little help from a Troblin friend of yours."

Nick asked, "Phineas? Man, if you would have told me I'd be hanging out with a Magical Sorceress and a half-troll half-goblin, I'd have never believed it."

Udonna answered, "Your journey is just beginning, Nick. There are many adventures ahead—for all of us."

When they walked into Root Core, they heard Graclynn exclaim, "MAX! Give me back my morpher!"

When Nick and Udonna walked in, they saw Graclynn chasing a small lion cub around Root Core. Nick and Udonna laughed at Graclynn and Max. After Graclynn demorphed she was shocked to see a small lion cub standing next to her. At first, she was frightened then she figured out it was Max and she squealed in joy saying, "I got my own pet lion! Take that Chip!"

The Rangers laughed at Graclynn, as she was being licked to death by Max and totally forgot about how she was going to get her dad to agree on letting her keep a lion cub in the house.

* * *

 _Here you go guys and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, I know you guys have question about Graclynn and her heritage but that will all be explained soon, I promise._

 _Written by: LostGirl Raven 6:44 p.m. on 4/16/2016_


	13. Fire Heart

Graclynn didn't have a hard time tricking her Dad into letting her keep Max. The strange thing about it was that it seemed Max knew her Dad and her Dad knew Max but she dismissed it quickly, saying it was her imagination. Graclynn was at Rock Porium with the others and Max was at Root Core as she couldn't leave him home alone. Maddie, Chip, Vida, and Nick were organizing the records and Xander was bossing them around, "All righty! Work the beat. Work the beat. Stocking doesn't have to be boring."

Xander spun around and saw Toby standing behind a cardboard cutout and Graclynn standing next to cutout, glaring at Xander. Xander stated, "Oh, it's you, boss, Gracie."

Graclynn continued to glare at Xander as Toby set down the cardboard cutout and told Xander, "Nice work Xander. I like the way you've got everyone working. You are a born leader."

Xander turned around to face the others, avoiding Graclynn's glare, and said, "Hear that, guys? Born leader."

Vida rolled her eyes and the others laughed. Graclynn told Xander, "Born Leader Xander?" Graclynn just sighed and continued, "You know what? I'm not gonna help you this time, I'm gonna let you figure this one out on your own."

Xander faced Toby and asked, "Who's the old guy boss?"

Graclynn smirked as Toby quickly turned around and answered Xander, "'Who's the old guy?' Guys, Jack Bonebreaker, the man who put 'metal' in 'metalhead,' lead guitar and vocal on metal megaclassic 'Harry Hatchet.'" Everyone shook their heads no and Toby stated, "Okay, your lesson—play it. Like it. Class dismissed."

Toby left and Graclynn helped Vida with stocking and Xander turned around, "Guys, who wants to take care of the King of Metal?"

Nick quickly replied, "Not me."  
Maddie also replied, "Me either. He's older than my Dad."  
Vida answered, "I got things to do."  
Chip commented, "Sorry. Heavy Metal makes my nose bleed."

Xander looked at Graclynn and was about to say something when she stated, without looking up from her work, "Don't even think about."

Xander sighed, "Fine. Do it myself, like everything else around here…" Graclynn glared at Xander as he turned around and pulled out his morpher saying, "With a little help from some magic _Vivacim Erectu."_

The cardboard cutout of Jack Bonebreaker came to life, saying, "Hello Cincinnati!"

Everyone looked up with wide eyes and Graclynn growled under her breath, "Xander…"

Xander chuckled nervously, "Oops, there's a slight magical malfunction."

Jack looked around in confusion as the Rangers morphers rang. They all pulled them out and Udonna spoke, 'Rangers, there's a very strong dark-magic presence in your area.'

They all gathered near Xander and Nick stated, "We can't all split on Toby. V, Grace, and I will check it out. You guys help with, uh, Heavy-Metal boy."

Nick, Vida, and Grace smiled at the others as they ran out the store but heard Jack say, "Do you want some Metal?!"

* * *

Vida, Graclynn, and Nick ran into a parking space and saw nothing but an empty Taxi. They stared at the Taxi in confusion and Vida stated, "Nothing down here but a Taxi."

Taxi moved and they gasped as the hood of the Taxi opened and revealed a monster inside. Graclynn groaned as the Taxi transformed into a monster, "Why a taxi, now I'll never use a Taxi ever again."

They, Vida, Nick, and Graclynn, started fighting the monster without morphing. The monster flipped Nick first and then Vida after they fought for a few moments. Graclynn was able to fight off the monster longer than the others before the monster flipped her too. Vida and Nick got up first and morphed into their Ranger suits. Graclynn stood up and saw a camera in the corner of the parking space so she used her magic to block the camera before she pulled out her morpher, dialed _'123',_ and said, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Graclynn morphed into her Ranger suit and joined in the fight. Graclynn pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff, Mystic Sword!"**

Graclynn ran towards the monster and sliced the monster and he fell on his back. Vida and Nick stood next to Graclynn and they ran towards the monster but they were blasted back by Necrolai. Graclynn glared at the vampire and stated, "What do you want, old hag?" as Vida said, "Necrolai!"

Necrolai glared at Graclynn and answered Vida, "Who else?" She turned to the Taxi Monster, "And I believe you've met my friend."

Graclynn stated with sarcasm and innocence in her voice, "Really, I thought you didn't have any friends' old hag."

Necrolai growled at Graclynn and shot a blast at her but Graclynn blocked it with her Mystic Shield. Necrolai and Graclynn started fighting and that's when Xander, Chip, and Maddie showed up. Necrolai glanced at the other rangers and stated, "Time to end this party."

Necrolai pushed Graclynn away from her and whistled towards the Taxi. The Taxi Monster transformed back into a Taxi and Necrolai told it, "Deliver the map."

Vida stated, "That's just crazy!"

The Taxi drove off and the Rangers chased after it but Necrolai shot them down. They all got up and Graclynn told them, "Go after the Taxi, I got Necrolai." Then Graclynn used her Magi Staff to make her Mystic Sword appear again. Necrolai told the Rangers, "That's nothing compared with the power I'll soon have."

Necrolai ran away and Graclynn went after her as the Rangers went after the taxi. Graclynn couldn't keep up with Necrolai and soon lost her so Graclynn went back to Root Core.

* * *

Graclynn walked in and heard Udonna saying, "You need to protect you identities at all cost. This tape could put us all in danger."

Maddie pulled out her morpher and asked, "Wait—What was that?"

Maddie zoomed in and Nick replied, "Looks like some kind of map."

Udonna walked up to the screen, stating, "Yes but there's more to it than that. It's a map written by the Ancients."

Graclynn walked up and stood next to Nick and Maddie said, "Hmm. Let's take a closer look."

Maddie made an exact replica of the map with her Magic and Udonna grabbed the map and studied it. Udonna spoke. "Oh, my. I thought this was lost. It's the map to the Fire Heart."

Chip smiled and exclaimed, "The Fire Heart? No way!" Chip then asked in confusion, "What's the Fire Heart?"

Udonna answered, "The Ancients believed it to be the source of tremendous power."

Vida and Graclynn stated, "Which means we need to find it before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it."

Udonna shook her head slowly, "Oh, that won't be easy. It says that you must traverse the Cimmerian Forest."

Graclynn looked at Udonna with shock in her eyes, Graclynn knows all about the Cimmerian Forest and let's say that Graclynn does not want to go in that forest. Xander told Udonna, "That's all right. We like Forests, don't we guys?"

Graclynn quickly shook her head, "No. No. No, the Cimmerian Forest isn't like any of the forest we've been to, imagine your worst nightmare then quadruple that."

Chip answered, "That's easy. My mom puts my cellphone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my uniform is really tiny."

Everyone laughed and Graclynn slightly raised her voice, "This isn't funny you guys, this is serious."

Udonna nodded, "Graclynn is right, you are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken. Your path will be filled with unimaginable danger, evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go." Udonna handed Graclynn the map, "Remember, returning with the Fire Heart will not be your success. Your success will be to return at all.

Everyone glanced at each other with slight fear and uncertainty.

* * *

Chip commented as they were walking in the forest, "This isn't so bad."

Nick and Graclynn were looking at the map and leading the group. Maddie stated, "I'm not looking forward to this."

Nick agreed with Maddie, "Me either."

Xander said, "I am. I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well."

Graclynn laughed, "Ha. You don't know anything about the Cimmerian Forest. I think I should take the lead Xander."

Nick asked Xander, "Are you sure?"

Xander replied, "Like Toby said, I'm a born leader."

Nick looked at Graclynn and she shrugged, "Let him lead, I want him to realize that he can't always be the leader."

Nick nodded and handed Xander the map, "Okay, it's all yours."

Xander grabbed the map and stated, "Okay, Team Xander, onward."

They all started walking forward and they all saw a head of an animal and Chip commented, "Oh, this is my kind of place."

Maddie said, "It sure isn't mine."

A branch snapped and it wasn't anyone that was walking. They all looked around and Graclynn and Maddie asked, "What was that?"

Nick replied, "Just keep moving."

They all walked in silence for a while until Xander suddenly stopped, "Whoa."

Vida and Graclynn rammed into Xander's back as Chip rammed into Vida's back, Maddie into Chip's back, and Nick into Maddie's back. Graclynn growled and Maddie pulled her back before she did something to Xander and Vida commented, "Next time, just say 'Stop'. 'Whoa' is for horses. I don't see any horses here. Do you?"

Xander nodded, "Okay. I got it."

There was a strange sound and the Rangers looked around to find the source of the noise but again saw nothing. Maddie asked, "Did you hear that?"

Chip answered, "I've had a feeling something's been following us since we started, but I didn't want to say anything, 'cause I always think someone's following us."

They all looked at Chip and then Phineas, a Troblin friend of the Rangers, fell down in front of them and they all screamed. Graclynn quickly hid behind Nick in fear but all the Rangers sighed in relief as Nick stated, "It's only Phineas."

Graclynn came from behind Nick, saying, "The guy that helped you guys when Nick and I were trapped in another dimension with Catastros and Max?"

They all nodded and Phineas mocked Nick's statement, "Oh, it's only the Rangers."

Everyone laughed and Xander told Phineas, "Look, sorry Phineas, we're on an important mission—don't have time for a visit."

Phineas flipped off the tree he was hanging from and landed on his feet behind the Rangers. Everyone was shocked and Phineas stated, "Tell you what—seeing you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest."

Graclynn nodded and Nick told Xander, "Maybe we should let Phineas take the lead, sounds like he knows the place."

Vida, Chip, and Maddie agreed and Phineas commented, "I like him. He knows what he's talking about. I know this forest like the, uh, back of my—oh. Lucky me—New wart."

Xander denied help from Phineas, "Look, don't need any help. I know exactly where I'm going." Xander pointed on something on the map saying, "This way team."

Phineas stated, "Okay. Well, no problem. Have a nice day. Just sorry I'll never, ever see you again."

The Rangers were walking away and Phineas said, "But, hey, have fun!"

Graclynn groaned, "Why are we following this egotistical jerk named Xander who thinks he knows where he is going instead of following Phineas, who know the forest like the back of his wart filled hands."

Everyone thought about Graclynn's comment but didn't say anything as they continued to walk and after what seemed like forever Nick spoke up, "Hey, hold up. Excuse me, Leader. We're going in circles. We've passed that tree stump like three times. Admit it—we're lost."

Graclynn glared at Xander saying, "We should have gone with Phineas if you were gonna get us lost."

Xander looked at Graclynn and Nick and denied that they were lost, "We are not."

Nick and Graclynn argued, "We are too."

Xander denied again, "We are not."

Chip added, "We are… sinking!"

Graclynn looked down and saw that they were standing in swamp sand. Maddie commented, "Swamp Sand!"

Xander told everyone, "Everybody Ranger up!"

Everyone pulled out their morphers and stated, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Nothing happened and Graclynn complained, "Great. Our morphers don't work out here."

Everyone put away their morphers and tried to climb out of the Swamp Sand. Nick was able to grab a branch and shouted, "GUYS! GRAB HOLD!"

Vida grabbed Nick's hand and Chip grabbed Vida's, Xander grabbed Chip's, and Maddie grabbed Xander's. Graclynn couldn't reach Maddie's hand and was trying to find another way out of the Swamp Sand. Nick spotted Xander and Graclynn sinking and shouted, "XANDER! GRACLYNN! GRAB ON!"

Nick grabbed Xander and Vida along with Maddie pulled Graclynn out. They all panted as they were out of breath and Graclynn commented, "That…was…awesome! We should do that again!"

They all looked at Graclynn like she was crazy and she told them, "Sorry, I'm running on adrenaline right now."

Nick stated, "Let's Re-Evaluate. Take out the map."

Xander's eyes went wide and he turned around and they all saw the map sink into the Swamp Sand. Everyone groaned and Graclynn glared at Xander as he said, "Map—Who needs a map? I've looked at that thing a million times. It's all up here."

Vida replied, "And that's supposed to make us feel better?"

Graclynn commented, "Xander if you get us lost in this forest so help me, I'll murder you with my bare hands then bring you back to life again just to murder you again."

Xander almost fell in again but Chip and Nick caught him. They all got up after a few moments and continued their journey to find the Fire Heart.

* * *

They were all tired and when they came across two paths and Nick asked, "Now where?"

Xander glanced at two paths for a few moments before he pointed to the path on the left saying, "It's that way."

Phineas popped out of nowhere saying, "Hello." They all jumped back and Phineas continued, "I wouldn't go that way."

Everyone, except Xander, smiled with relief to see Phineas as he flipped off the branch he was hanging from. Phineas stated, "Only took me a couple of years to realize that landing on my feet was easier than landing on my face."

Graclynn giggled at Phineas and Maddie told Xander, "Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas for his help."

Xander quickly denied help from Phineas again, "We don't need anything. We are fine."

Graclynn commented, "Okay so getting us lost, sinking in Swamp Sand, and losing the map is your definition of 'fine' then you need to pick up a new dictionary because we are nowhere near fine, we are the exact opposite."

Phineas said, "Oh, he's right. You don't need anything because very soon, you're gonna be eaten by a Boar Beast. But, hey, once again, have a nice day."

Graclynn was about to take a step towards Phineas when Xander grabbed her arm saying, "He's just trying to scare us. Come on, guys."

Nick stopped Xander as he was about to walk off, "W-Wait. Wait a minute. I'm going with Phineas."

Vida and Graclynn walked over to Phineas, stating, "Me too."

Vida turned back and asked, "Guys?"

Chip and Maddie looked at Xander for a second before walking towards Phineas. Xander stopped them, "Guys! I know where I'm going." Chip and Maddie looked at him with doubt and continued walking, "Okay, then, okay. I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium if you stick with me."

Chip and Maddie thought about it and Graclynn said, "Are you seriously considering this!? He made us go in circles three times and got us stuck in Swamp Sand along with losing the map!?"

Maddie sighed and stated, "Make it three."

Xander nodded, "Deal. Chip?"

Chip shrugged, "Deal. I always wanted to see a Boar Beast, anyway."

Then they walked away and Graclynn groaned and stated, "Fine, follow the jerk who got us lost."

Phineas stated, "Come on."

* * *

With Xander's group, they were in the forest and looked way scarier than before. Xander stated, "It's not much further."

They heard a growling noise and Maddie asked, "Is that a Boar Beast?"

With Phineas' group, the forest actually looks better than where Xander's group is. They reached an open clearing and Graclynn gasped, "Look guys, it's actual grass!"

Vida, Nick, and Phineas chuckled at Graclynn as she rolled around in the grass. Phineas stated, "There you go. Congratulations. You've officially made it out of the Cimmerian Forest. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

Phineas skipped away and Vida stated, "Let's hope one of those things is a bath."

They all went to the edge of the clearing and looked down. Graclynn whistled, "That's a long way down."

Nick replied, "Come on. Let's find the Fire Heart and get out of here."

Graclynn and Vida nodded and started making their way down the cliff. Meanwhile with Xander's group, they are still in Cimmerian Forest and Xander commented, "Guys, look. I think we made it."

They walked up a small incline but they were still in the forest but Xander didn't know that as he laughed and spun in circles. Xander stated, "See, gang, Team Xander comes through safe and sound."

A spider made a screeching noise and they looked up and saw a giant spider that shot its web at them and trapped them. The spider slowly descended down it's web towards the Rangers and Chip asked, "Xander, what exactly is your definition of 'safe and sound'?"

They tried to get out of the web as Maddie asked, "Any bright ideas, anyone?"

Chip answered, "Aside from screaming…No."

Nick, Vida, and Graclynn made it down the cliff when Graclynn got a vision of Xander, Chip, and Maddie in danger and she gasped. Nick and Vida looked at Graclynn and saw that her eyes were glowing gold and asked, "Graclynn, what's wrong?"

Graclynn replied, "Maddie, Chip, and Xander are in trouble. They're still in the forest, we have to help them."

Graclynn ran towards the forest but Nick spotted the Fire Heart and was torn in helping his friends or getting the Fire Heart before Necrolai. Graclynn stopped and stated, "You guys get the Fire Heart then come help me, I'll be find I promise now get the Fire Heart before Necrolai."

Graclynn ran away and Nick and Vida retrieved the Fire Heart but Necrolai took it away. Vida and Nick fought the Hidiacs before they defeated them and Necrolai shot her lasers at them. Necrolai called her taxi monster to take her home and Vida stated, "You'd think we would have learned this by now."

Nick said, "Let's ranger up."

They both pulled out their morphers and they ran towards Necrolai and morphed into their Ranger suits. Vida started fighting Necrolai and Nick got his Mystic Speeder and drove in front of the Taxi. Nick and the Taxi drove towards each other and Nick fired a flame bird head at the Taxi and hit it.

Graclynn was close to Maddie, Chip, and Xander and heard Xander confessed, "Guys, It's all my fault."

Maddie commented, "A little late for that. It's not like you can make up for it."

Chip stated, "Well, at least you could volunteer to be eaten first."

Xander replied, "If that's what you want. I just thought I knew everything. I should have listened to Phineas and Graclynn, I owe her a huge apology."

Phineas flipped near the group of Rangers and Graclynn popped up next to him and they both said at the same time, "It's never too late for that."

They all said, "Phineas!" "Graclynn!"

Phineas shouted towards the spider, "Yo, uh, spider... come and eat me! You know what they say…" Phineas started singing, _Once you've tasted Troblin other food will be a problem._

Phineas chuckled and stated, "Sorry guys, I'm not a good rhymer, especially at this time-r."

Everyone groaned as Phineas laughed, "Get it. Back to the spider. Come on! Over here! Come try a rare delicacy—Troblin Tartare."

The spider went after Phineas and Graclynn jumped out of the way and rolled towards her friends. They all sighed in relief and Xander said, "Graclynn, I am so sorry. You were right and I should have listened but I promise…" Graclynn interrupted him saying, "Xander, you can apologize later okay?"

Graclynn pulled out her pocket knife and started cutting the web. Graclynn got them free after she cut some of the web. Graclynn put away her knife and stated, "There. You should be free… maybe."

Phineas came back and Xander asked him, "Phineas, will you lead us?"

Phineas answered, "Sure Xander. It would be my honor."

Back with Nick and Vida, Nick was fighting the Taxi, by racing him and doing some tricks, and using his Magi Staff. Nick destroyed The Taxi's Monster car and forced it into its monster form. The monster growled at Nick as he got off his Mystic Speeder. Vida was still fighting Necrolai and Vida was thrown by Necrolai. Xander, Chip, Maddie, and Graclynn ran towards Nick and Vida, fully morph. And Nick stated, "Hey, you made it!"

Vida got up and said, "Let's show this overgrown bat what we're made of!"

Everyone agreed and flipped in the air about three times and said, _**"POWER RANGERS, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Nick jumped off the cliff and ran towards the monster with his sword and sliced the monster. Vida, Maddie, Chip, Xander, and Graclynn all fought Necrolai. Nick was having trouble with fighting the Taxi monster and Vida went to help Nick. Graclynn used her Magi Staff to make her Mystic Sword and continued to fight Necrolai. Vida used her Magi Staff and turned into a tornado and spun towards the monster and then kicked his chest. Nick used his fire power along with his sword and sliced the monster and the monster flew back and was destroyed. But the monster was soon brought back and Graclynn glared at the monster as she, Xander, Maddie, and Chip ran to where Nick and Vida were standing.

The monster grew 300-feet tall and Graclynn clapped, "Alright! Max and I have been dying for some Megazord action."

They all dialed _'125'_ and said, _"Galwit Mysto Prifior."_

Graclynn whistled and Max came running towards Graclynn and roared at the Taxi driving towards them. Nick flipped on top of the Taxi and rode it. Nick shouted, "Guys, little help. The meter's running."

Vida suggested, "How about we shoot and score?"

Vida turned into a soccer ball and Nick was bucked off the Taxi but landed on his feet. Nick kicked Vida towards the Taxi and Vida had fire surrounding her. Vida hit the Taxi Monster and knocked it out of it's vehicle mode. Nick and Vida high fived and Chip, Maddie, Vida, Nick, and Xander stated, _**"Titan Megazord Formation."**_

As Graclynn shouted, _**"Fairy Griffin Megazord."**_

The Titan Megazord looked the same just without Graclynn as extra armor. Graclynn grabbed her Mystic Sword and stood next to the Titan Megazord. The monster ran towards them and Graclynn stated, "All right Max let's do this! MYSTIC GRIFFIN ROAR!"

The lion head on Graclynn's crown roared out a giant purple mystic cloud and hit the Taxi Monster and made it fly back. The other Rangers drew the Mystic Spell Seal and Graclynn told Max, "Let's use our special move Max!"

Graclynn grabbed her Magi Staff and twirled it in the air before placing it in the middle of her console and she drew a symbol that looked like a family crest of some sorts and stated, _**"SECRET ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SEAL OF OLD!"**_

The Mystic Spell Seal and Graclynn's Mystic Seal of Old destroyed the Taxi Monster. Necrolai was about to leave when Vida jumped down and tried to take the Fire Heart away from Necrolai when it ripped in half. Everyone ran towards Vida and saw that the Fire Heart was ripped and Necrolai said, "Look what you've done."

Necrolai flew away and Nick shouted, "HEY, COME BACK!"

Maddie commented, "Well, at least we have half of it."

Xander stated, "Yeah, whatever it is."

Graclynn agreed, "Yeah."

Vida opened it and it was hard to tell what it was supposed to be.

* * *

Everyone, Xander, Nick, Vida, Chip, and Maddie, were back at Rock Porium the next day and Xander apologized, "I'm really sorry, everyone. I guess part of being a born leader is knowing when to follow."

Maddie was folding clothes as she stated, "Well, it's not a total loss. You learned from this, Xander."

Graclynn ran into the store and was giggling as she hid behind Nick, saying, "Don't let him get me!"

Cam ran in a few moments later and said, "Graclynn, give me my car keys and my cell phone."

Graclynn thought about it before saying, "No, you have to catch me first."

Cam tried to get Graclynn but she hid behind Maddie and Vida but when she hid behind Nick, Nick pushed her towards Cam and she gasped, "Nick you traitor!"

Graclynn whistled and Max cam running in and she stated, "Max catch!"

Graclynn threw Max Cam's keys to Max before Cam could take them but Cam was able to get his phone. Cam let go of Graclynn and she ran towards Max and said, "Let's go Max!"

Graclynn bumped into Jake Bonebreaker and said, "I'm so sorry sir."

Jake replied, "It's quite all right." He faced the others, "Hello mates. My tour bus broke down, so I thought I'd kill some time in here while it's getting fixed."

Graclynn nodded and replied, "You can stay here, and our boss is a big fan of your work. Now, I have to go and find my lion cub before my boyfriend does. Bye Mr. Bonebreaker. Bye guys!"

Graclynn ran out the store and everyone laughed at Graclynn. Jake saw his cardboard cutout and stated, "Hey, handsome lad, ain't he?"

Nick called out, "Toby! Guess who's here!"

Toby came out of his office and Nick told him, "Jake Bonebreaker!"

Toby stated, "I'm not falling for that again. I've got work to do." Toby held up his phone and walked back into his office and ignored his employees pointing at Jake Bonebreaker who was standing next to his cardboard cutout confused.

* * *

 _Here you go guys and I hope you enjoyed it. More of Graclynn's Heritage will be revealed through the chapters but her full heritage will be revealed soon I promise._

 _Written by: LostGirl Raven 10:25 on 4/17/2016_


	14. Stranger Within Part 1

Nick, Vida, Graclynn, and Xander were closing the Rock Porium. Nick was about to close the door when LeeLee forced herself through the door. Graclynn groaned from behind the counter with Vida and Nick told LeeLee, "Sorry LeeLee we're closing."

LeeLee smiled, "Perfect, that means you have no excuses for not taking me to see this great new DJ tonight."

LeeLee held up a flyer and Nick looked at it before walking past her, "No can do. I already have plans."

LeeLee begged, "Please?"

Vida and Graclynn laughed, "Ha, rejected again LeeLee."

LeeLee glared at Graclynn who glared right back at her. Xander walked out the office holding some records, "Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him, Lee. Throw yourself at me."

Graclynn scoffed and LeeLee looked at him and shrugged, "Okay, you can come with me."

Xander smiled, "Cool."

Xander turned around and mouthed "Yay" as Nick walked out the office and stated, "And he can't go either. He's the one I have plans with."

Xander groaned under his breath and walked towards Nick and Graclynn laughed, "Rejected twice in one night LeeLee."

LeeLee glared at Graclynn but looked at Vida as she snatched the flyer from her, "DJ Fly—never heard of him. Any good?"

LeeLee smiled, "He's just like the hottest new DJ around. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him."

Graclynn stated, "That's because V has better taste in music than you, so what you say is good, is probably terrible."

Vida laughed and looked at flyer, "I better check this guy out."

LeeLee laughed, "Great! You can come with me."

Nick walked up behind LeeLee, "Vida has plans, too."

Graclynn added, "And don't even think of asking me, I hate you and I don't hate many people."

Vida looked at Nick, "But there's new talent in town. Our plans can wait till tomorrow."

Nick was leading LeeLee out the door, "No they can't. You gave your word that you'd help, V. Thanks for the invite LeeLee. Some other time. We're closed."

Graclynn leaned over the counter, "Don't come back LeeLee, we all hate you."

LeeLee scoffed and walked away and Graclynn laughed, "She's so funny, thinking that we would want to go with her, of all people in the world, somewhere, please."

Nick turned to us with a serious expression, "We have half the Fire Heart scroll to figure out. Chip and Maddie are waiting at Rootcore. Remember?"

Graclynn nodded and started to gather her bag and coat and Xander asked Nick, "Since when did you become Nick, the good witch of Briarwood?"

Graclynn looked at Xander, "Hey stop it. Fire Heart is very important and right now, we need all need to focus on figuring out the half of the scroll we have okay?"

Xander and Nick nodded and we started heading out and Nick asked Vida, "You coming V?"

Vida nodded and looked up from the flyer, "Be there in a few. I got some paperwork to catch up on."

Graclynn nodded, "Alright, see ya V." Graclynn then jumped on Nick's back and stated, "Let's go to Root Core!"

Nick laughed and followed Xander out of the shop with Graclynn on his back. Vida looked back down at the flyer, "Hmm. DJ Fly."

* * *

Everyone, except Vida, was at Root Core when Graclynn got a vision of a man that's a DJ turn into a monster that looked like Venus Flytrap. Graclynn shook her head and looked at the book she was reading and Xander spoke, "I give up. Maybe we're not meant to find the secret of the Fire Heart."

Graclynn smacked the back of Xander's head, "No giving up Xander."

Nick nodded, "Graclynn's right, don't give up. Never give up."

Maddie grabbed the book Nick as handing her, "Wow, Nick, that's inspiring."

Graclynn smiled and Nick sighed, "Yeah. That's what I thought when Udonna yelled it at me this morning when I was ready to quit." Nick looked around, "By the way, where is Udonna?"

Graclynn looked at Nick, "Last time I saw Udonna, she was teaching Clare another invisibility spell."

Chip looked at Graclynn, "Which could be the problem right there."

Everyone laughed and the door to Root Core opened and in walked Vida, "Yo, crew. Sorry, I'm late."

Graclynn studied Vida and Nick answered, "Late? We haven't seen you since yesterday. That's—That's beyond late. So much for giving us your word."

Vida raised her arms slightly, "Relax. You're not my dad. So I missed a night of saving the world. Good news is the world's still here."

Xander spoke next, "Uh, V, it's not that you missed last night. You missed all day, too. It's nighttime again."

Graclynn and Maddie looked at Vida with worry, "We were worried about you."

Vida sighed, "Look. I'm sorry, I gave my word, and I blew it. It won't happen again."

Chip responded, "Hey. No problem, V. We all make mistakes."

Vida smiled at Chip and Nick groaned and Graclynn looked at Nick and heard his thoughts, or better yet, Koragg's voice, _"Hear me, Purple and Red Ranger, or all of Briarwood will be sorry!"_

Koragg chuckles evilly and Nick looked at Graclynn and she nodded, "It's Koragg, let's go!"

The Rangers all ran through the forest before they stopped for a moment and Hidiacs came out of the tall grass. The Rangers all got in a fighting stance, except Vida who just smirked. Nick told everyone, "Let's Ranger up."

Everyone, except Vida, all went to grab their morphers but Vida stopped them, "Why bother?"

Vida ran towards the Hidiacs with a battle cry and knock them all down in one run. She turned around and the Rangers watched her. Vida smirked and the Hidiacs got up and ran towards Vida again and she started taking them all down. Nick watched Vida with wide eyes, "Man! Look at V go!"

Xander agreed, "This catching-up-on-your-sleep thing seems to be paying off for her."

Vida was taking them down with just one hit and Maddie smiled, "Go, sis. I've never seen her like this before."

Chip nodded, "Neither have I. That was just weird."

Graclynn looked at Chip, "You think something is different about V?"

Chip nodded and they all watched Vida used her Tornado power to take out the last batch of Hidiacs. They all ran over to Vida and Maddie stated, "Woah sis!"

Xander agreed, "Hey! Yeah"

Nick smiled at Vida, "Way to go V."

The Rangers were all smiling until they heard, "Very impressive."

They all got into a fighting position and Koragg challenged them, "Now, how about a real challenge? _Oothra Major!_ "

The Rangers pulled out their morphers and dialed _'123'_ and shouted, _**"MAGIC SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

They all morphed into their Ranger uniforms before they turned into their Titian Mystic forms. Koragg pulled out his sword from his shield, "Welcome to your last fight."

Nick pulled out his sword and replied, "That's what you think."

Koragg called out his attack, **"Wolf Attack!"**

Graclynn quickly threw up a Mystic Shield and blocked Koragg's attack. Chip and Nick left the Magic Shield and ran towards Koragg who egged them on, "Come on!"

Koragg blocked both Nick and Chip's attacks, he struck Chip down and struck Nick but Nick didn't go down and they had a small fight before Maddie jumped at them with her weapon. Koragg threw Nick away from him and swung his sword at Maddie and hit her before hitting her again and striking her down. Xander walked over to Koragg, swinging his axe, and stated, "You want some of this?!"

Xander swung down his Axe at Koragg who blocked it and threw Xander back and struck him down. Graclynn walked over and brought out her Mystic Sword and started fighting Koragg. They were equally matched and Graclynn spun out of the way after a few moments of fighting so Nick could fight Koragg. Koragg struck Nick and he didn't go down, Chip and Graclynn looked around for Vida and shouted, "Could use some help, V!"

Vida shouted, "Incoming!" Vida flew over the trees in the shape of a ball and Chip caught her with his wings and stated, "Gotcha! A little game of catch Koragg?!"

Chip threw Vida at Koragg and he skid back as Vida hit him. Koragg put his sword back behind his shield and stated, "I'm not done yet!"

Koragg outstretched his hand and stated, _**'MAJOR DETESTROS!'**_

Catastros came from the Magic Circle and combined with Koragg as he stated the spell, _**'SAMBA GUNITOS EQUESTRAS!'**_

Graclynn brought her fingers up to her lips and whistled, "Let's go Max!"

Max came tumbling through the forest in his Griffin form and Graclynn shouted, _**"FAIRY GRIFFIN MEGAZORD!"**_

After Graclynn and Max morphed, Koragg spoke, "Now you will feel my real power!"

Nick scoffed, "Talk is cheap! You don't scare us!"  
Chip agreed, "Let's show him!"  
Maddie nodded, "Let's do it!"  
Vida shouted, "Let's go!"  
Xander agreed, "Right."

The Rangers, minus Graclynn, shouted, _**"MYSTIC TITANS, DRAGON FORMATION!"**_

While the other Rangers were morphing, Graclynn pulled out her Mystic Sword that now had golden vines wrapped around it and walked towards Koragg and challenged, "Ready to fight?"

Koragg pulled out his sword, "As always Purple Ranger."

They began their battle and they were evenly matched just as before and Koragg said something that threw Graclynn out of balance, "You are very skilled for a half-human half-sorceress child."

Graclynn blinked and looked at Koragg, "What are you talking about?"

Koragg shook his head and swung his sword and hit Graclynn while her guard was down. Graclynn fell to the ground and Graclynn realized that her friends never transformed and Vida was laying on the, demorphed and out of breath. Everyone asked Vida if she was alright and she looked around confused and whispered out, "What happened?"

Koragg stepped towards the Rangers, "You lose one, and you all quit?"

Koragg swung his sword at them but Graclynn blocked the attack with her sword and glared at Koragg, "You truly have no heart Koragg. When a member of your team falls, you make sure they are alright before you fight for them."

Graclynn looked back at her friends, "You guys take Vida back to Root Core while I deal with the heartless knight."

Everyone started to protest but Graclynn snapped, "GO NOW!"

Inside her Megazord, Graclynn's eyes were glowing a bright gold and Max growled slightly before Graclynn heard a deep voice, _Graclynn, it is I, Max. I warn you not to overuse your powers. You could endanger yourself and your friends._

Graclynn looked at Koragg and asked, "What do you mean half-human half-sorceress child?"

Koragg scoffed, "Haven't you notice that you can hear others thoughts, glow at the oddest moments, and that your eyes glow gold when you are using your magic? Only certain sorceress have that ability and they are a part of the most powerful wizard's family, but you are much like a human as well."

Graclynn looked at Max and asked, "Is this true?"

Max roared, _I am not at liberty to discuss it with you Graclynn._

Graclynn growled and glared at Koragg, "I don't have time for your mind games. I'm wasting my time, trying to fight you. Good day Koragg."

With that, Graclynn vanished into thin air, leaving behind a bewildered Koragg.

* * *

The next day, Nick was questioning LeeLee, "What happened to Vida at the club the other night?"

Chip added, "V's been acting a little strange since then."

LeeLee replied, "She was acting kind of strange at the club. She was, like, nice to me, even talking to me."

Xander looked at LeeLee, "This is important."

LeeLee looked at Xander, "Oh, right. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't stay. My mom called, and I had to leave. Vida was fine when I left…"

LeeLee turned around to see Maddie walk in with an all covered up Vida and a shaking Graclynn behind them. She hasn't spoken since she had that talk with Koragg and she tried not to let his words get to her but they lingered in her mind and had her questioning everything. LeeLee added, "…And had a better tan."

Xander looked at Vida, "Hey V." He then looked at Graclynn, "Hey Grace."

Graclynn just waved and Vida responded with a, "Hey."

Xander asked them, "Feeling any better?"

Graclynn gave a weak smile and Vida shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. I'm just a little sensitive to sunlight."

Chip started to list off Vida's characteristics, "Pale complexion, sensitive to sunlight?"

Chip pulled out a book from the back of his pants and started reading as Graclynn walked over to Chip and whispered, "You're thinking what I'm thinking right?"

Chip looked at Graclynn and nodded, "V's a vampire."

* * *

Vida walked into Root Core with a huge smile, "Good morning Root Core."

Maddie looked up at her sister, "Hey sis. You're feeling better."

Chip looked at Graclynn who nodded and Chip pulled a glass as Vida spoke, "I feel great! Slept like a baby! Let's rock 'n' roll!"

Nick commented, "You slept like a log—22 hours' worth."

Maddie held up her camera, "Hey V, say a few words to your fans."

Vida walked closer to the camera, "All right, I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream."

Vida threw up a sideways peace sign next to her eye and smiled. She laughed and Chip stalked closer to her, "After such a long nap, you must be very thirsty, V."

Chip held out the glass that was filled with, what looked like blood, and Vida stared at it with wide eyes. Graclynn edged closer and whispered to Vida, "Just tap a sip V, it won't hurt anyone."

Vida took the cup and stared at it greedily and started drinking it quickly before spitting it out on the floor and started coughing before saying, "It's tomato juice."

Chip mocked, "Aw, what? Did you think it was blood?"

Vida looked at Chip, shocked, and Xander squeaked, "Pardon me?"

Graclynn spoke this time, which surprised everyone as she has only been speaking to Chip and it was in a whisper tone, "We are card-carrying members of C.O.U.N.T.V.—'Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires' club. And we, my friends, have found ourselves a vampire."

Maddie looked at Graclynn and Chip with disbelief in her eyes and voice, "My sister is a vampire?"

Chip answered, "Pale skin, sensitivity to light, sleeping all day, thirst for blood—textbook vampire signs."

It was an intense moment before Maddie, Nick, and Xander busted into laughter followed by Vida and Chip and Graclynn looked at Vida as Nick stated, "Come on guys. We're late for work."

Xander, Nick, and Maddie started heading out and Vida stated, "I'll meet with you guys later. I got a grab a bite before I go."

Vida pretended to jump at Chip and Graclynn, who jumped back, like a predator about to eat its prey. Everyone laughed at Vida's joke and Chip held his book to his chest, "Okay, maybe we're wrong. We'll stay here and go in with V."

Graclynn stated, "Actually, I don't have work today, taking a personal day."

Chip started packing up some things and Vida spoke, "By the way Chip, Gracie, you were right. I am a vampire."

Graclynn and Chip heard a hissing noise and slowly turned around to see Vida with fangs and glowing red eyes. Chip and Graclynn quickly held out their Garlic Cloves and Chip shouted as Vida flinched back, "Garlic Clove! We knew it! You're a vampire! This is so great—oh, well, except for you. You're a bloodsucking night demon."

Graclynn smacked the back of Chip's head but still held the Garlic Clove at Vida.

* * *

Graclynn, Chip, and Vida were now sitting outside with Chip and Vida on the swing and Graclynn leaning against the tree. Vida complained, "I don't want to be a vampire."

Chip and Graclynn agreed, "Who does? But we're going to help you. We promise."

Vida tried to jump at Chip again and he quickly held out his Garlic Clove and she quickly jumped back. Vida apologized, "Sorry! I just can't help myself. You know I'd never hurt you. Both of you."

Graclynn smiled softly, "We know that V."

Chip commented, "Yeah, well, unfortunately, there's a very fine line between hurting us and biting us to give us eternal life. It must of happened when you went to listen to that DJ."

Graclynn clapped her hands, "I've seen him in one of those visions I have that I've never told anyone about, he looks like this regular guy but turns into this Venus Flytrap thing."

Chip nodded, "Well, we find him, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Vida slowly leaned in towards Chip and he held up his Garlic Clove and Vida hissed as she shrank away and Graclynn sighed, _this is going to be a long night…_

Chip reached for his morpher, "I'll call the others and let them know what we're up to."

Vida stopped him, "No. They already think you guys are off your rockers. Let's get as much info as we can, then tell them."

Graclynn nodded, "That is a better plan Chip."

Chip nodded and stood up and Vida tried to jump at his back but Chip quickly turned around and held up his Garlic Clove. Vida flinched back and Chip stated, "This could be a 2-Clove night."

* * *

Chip, Vida, and Graclynn walked into the club where DJ Fly was and there was a lot of teens swaying side to side as they seemed to be under a hypnosis spell. Chip commented, "If you ask me V, you're a lot better than he is."

When Vida didn't answer, Chip and Graclynn looked at her and stated, "V?"

Vida was under DJ Fly's hypnosis spell and Chip started looking around confused before he looked straight at DJ Fly and started to fall under DJ Fly's spell. Graclynn whimpered quietly before pretending to fall under DJ Fly's spell and heard him laugh evilly and saw him turn into his true monster form. Necrolai put her head on Vida's head and petted it, "Good girl. You have brought two Rangers for us to control. Do your thing Fly Trap, but leave the Rangers to me. They're all mine."

Fly Trap shot out these vines and they all went straight to everyone's, minus the Rangers, hearts and turned them into vampires. After a few moments, he took back his vines and laughed evilly again. Necrolai looked at Chip and Graclynn, "Welcome to the Dark Side, Rangers."

She was about to pet Chip's head but he jerked back with a laugh, "Nice try, Fang Face but you'll have to get up mighty early in the night to pull one over on us."

Chip pulled out his earplugs and waited for Graclynn to pull out hers and she whispered nervously, "I never put the earplugs in my ears Chip."

Chip whispered back, "We'll talk later." He turned to Necrolai and laughed as he held the up, "Earplugs."

Necrolai looked at Graclynn for a moment before laughing at Chip, "No matter!"

Necrolai started fighting Chip and he started running and hiding behind Vida and dodged Necrolai's attacks and protecting Vida. Graclynn jumped in between Chip, Vida, and Necrolai and protected Chip and Vida. She was fighting Necrolai and told Chip, "Get V out of her and tell the others!"

Necrolai pushed Graclynn out the way and went to attack Chip and Vida but Chip twirled Vida out the way and was tackled by Necrolai. He threw her off of him and grabbed a chair and used it as a weapon and flipped over it to hit Necrolai but she dodged the attack. Chip used the chair again but Necrolai kicked the chair from under him and he flew to the ground and Necrolai cackled, "Good night, Ranger."

Graclynn stood up and ran towards Necrolai and tackled her to the ground. Necrolai flipped the duo over and leaned down to bite Graclynn but she held up her Garlic Clove and Necrolai flinched away, "NO!"

Graclynn pushed her off of her and Chip held up his Garlic Clove at her as well and Necrolai flinched away before she cackled evilly and Graclynn looked at Chip with a shocked face. Necrolai whacked the Garlic Cloves out of their hands, saying, "Just kidding! Your little vampire tricks won't work on me, Rangers."

Chip stated to run away but she grabbed the back of his shirt, "No, you don't."

Graclynn kicked Necrolai's arm to make her let go of Chip and she smiled sweetly at Necrolai, "Hands off my friends, you old hag."

Graclynn kicked Necrolai away from them and Chip looked at Graclynn, "Ready?"

Graclynn nodded, "Ready."

They pulled out their morphers, dialed _'123'_ , and shouted, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

They morphed into their Ranger uniforms and Chip pointed to Chip, "Game's over Necrolai!"

Necrolai looked at Fly Trap, "Fly Trap!"

Fly Trap spit out his vines and wrapped them around Chip and Graclynn. Chip and Graclynn groaned as Fly Trap tightened the vines around them. Necrolai cackled as they struggled, "Wrong. The game is just beginning." She then turns to Fly Trap, "Fly Trap, destroy the girl."

Fly Trap pointed his arm at Vida and he had this red glow come from his hand. Chip shouted, "NO!"

He broke free from his vines and jumped in front of Vida and was hit by Fly Trap's attack, forcing to demorph and fall to the ground in pain. Necrolai looked at him, "Oh that's got to hurt."

Graclynn broke her vines as well and her eyes were glowing gold again and Graclynn shot Mystic Arrows at both Necrolai and Fly Trap. Necrolai protected Fly Trap and took all the arrows, she managed to block some but not all. She pointed towards the doors, "Go my servants! Go into the night and destroy the city!" Necrolai then muttered, "In a few hours when the sun rises, you will all turn to ash."

Necrolai laughed evilly and disappeared in a Dark Circle, taking Fly Trap with her. Graclynn gasped and the gold glow from her eyes went away and ran over to Chip and Vida gasped as well, for as the spell was broken and got on her knees and said, "Chip."

Graclynn reached the duo and Chip was groaning in pain and Vida sighed, "Oh, no."

Graclynn whimpered and put Chip's head in her lap and looked at Vida, "Don't worry V, this isn't your fault, it's Necrolai's and she will pay for this."

Vida nodded and looked at Chip as Graclynn helped into a sitting position. Vida spoke, "Chip, Gracie, next time, don't save me. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one in order to save everyone else. You could have stopped her. Chip and Gracie—always the heroes."

Chip commented, "No, not heroes. Just friends."

Graclynn giggled with a nod and Chip spoke again, "Remember when we were 7, and the kinds picked on me for bringing that superhero costume to school on Halloween?"

Vida looked at Chip, "You were that costume every day. You even wore it to Prom."

Graclynn groaned, "Why did I move away?"

Vida and Chip laughed and Chip responded, "I looked great, too. Anyway, you stuck up for me. You told them I was your friend, and they'd have to go through you to get to me."

Vida chuckled and Chip continued, "Like it or not, I'm your friend for life. So, even if you're a vampire, I'll never give up on you, and I'll fight those that try and hurt you with my last breath. You have my word."

Graclynn nodded, "Same here V, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have you guys as friends right now, I wouldn't be dating Cam, and I wouldn't have had the courage to stand up against my mom. Friends for life V."

Graclynn and Chip looked at Vida, "Will you fight with us, V?"

Vida asked, "Do we even have a chance?"

Chip replied, "Technically, no." Graclynn continued, "But we're fighting with our hearts and we believe in one another and that's what makes us stronger than they will ever be."

Chip commented, "And, well, they don't even really have hearts, do they? And, V, it'd be a shame not to use your new pose."

Vida smirked and stroke her new pose and Chip and Graclynn laughed before striking Vida's new pose with her.

* * *

Back at Root Core, Madison, Xander, and Nick were looking for the trio. Maddie called, "V! Gracie!"

Xander shouted, "Chip!"

Nick looked around, "Guys?!"

Udonna walked out to see the three Rangers, "You're out here awfully late. What is going on?"

Nick replied, "Chip and V didn't show up for work, and Graclynn didn't stop by either. We think there may be a problem."

Udonna commented, "They seemed all right the last time you saw them?"

Xander answered, "Well, not exactly. Vida's been acting very strange, and Chip and Gracie thought that she might be…" Chip chuckled, "Well, these are their words, not ours. …A vampire."

Udonna looked at the trio, "Well, there are many things in the woods that seem…unbelievable, but I assure you, they do exist."

Maddie looked towards the side, "Hmm. Hey, I just thought of something. This morning, I took some video of Vida."

Maddie pulled out her morpher and made her video from earlier appear on the screen in Root Core. They all walked over to watch it as it started with Maddie speaking, _'Hey, V, say a few words to your fans.'_

On the screen, there was no Vida, only Chip looking at where Vida was and Graclynn standing behind the crystal ball. Vida was speaking, _I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream._  
Chip can be seen handing Vida a cup of tomato juice, _'After such a long trip, you must be very thirst V.'_  
They saw Graclynn leaned in and whispered something to Vida.

Maddie frowned, "Okay, that's weird. She was dead center frame when I took this, and now she's not there."

Udonna commented, "Her image will not appear on video, as it will not reflect in a mirror."

Vida's voice can be heard, _'Tomato juice!'_

Udonna stated, "Chip and Graclynn were right, she is a vampire. Find them, Rangers, they need your help."

Vida just stared at the screen as Nick announced, "Let's go."

Xander quickly followed Nick as he left and Maddie followed after staring at the screen for a few moments.

* * *

Fly Trap was standing on a balcony and announced, "Children of the Night! Go forth and destroy your beloved city! Go now, for, at sunrise, you will all be turned in to ash!"

Graclynn shouted, "Not while we're around!"

Graclynn, Chip, and Vida ran towards Fly Trap, in their Ranger uniforms, and stopped to get into a fighting position. Xander, Nick, and Maddie ran up to the trio and Maddie asked Vida, "V! You okay?"

Vida replied, "Never better!

Nick spoke, "Good! Let's swat this fly!"

The Rangers spun around and Xander showed off his suit before stating, _"STRONG AS A TREE—GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!"_

Vida was next in showing off her Ranger suit and stated, _"EVER-CHANGING AS THE WIND—PINK MYSTIC RANGER!"_

Maddie showed off her Ranger suit and said, _"FLUID AS THE SEA—BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!"_

Graclynn showed off her Ranger suit and said, _"MYSTERIOUS AS THE MIST—PURPLE MYSTIC RANGER!"_

Chip was next in showing off his suit and stated, _"FAST AS LIGHTENING—YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!"_

Nick was the last one to show off his suit and stated, _"FORCEFUL AS FIRE—RED MYSTIC RANGER!"_

Chip announced, "Courage is our magic…"

Vida and Graclynn continued, "…and your downfall!"

Fly Trap growled, "No Problem!"

Fly Trap shot out vines and they wrapped around each Ranger and struggled to break the vines. Vida looked around and stated, "Let me try some magic!"

Vida shrunk into the size of a tiny fairy and called out, **"Magi Staff!"**

She grew into her regular size and cut the vines that were wrapped around her friends. Fly Trap shouted in despair, "NO!"

Chip got out his Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!"**

Chip shot an at Fly Trap who shouted once again, "NO!"

Vida looked at Fly Trap and commented, "Nice one Chip."

All the Rangers jumped over to Fly Trap and surrounded him. Vida announced, "Tornado Time!"

Each Ranger started spinning around in circles and they made a tornado that had Fly Trap trapped in it and he flew high in the air before falling on the ground hard. The Rangers stopped spinning and stated, _**"Mystic Force!"**_

Fly Trap growled out, annoyed, "Shut your trap!"

Fly Trap grew into his 300-foot monster form and growled at the Rangers. Chip looked at everyone, "Let's even this out!"

They all pulled out their morphers and dialed _'107'_ , except Graclynn who dialed _'125'_. The others morphed into their Megazord and Graclynn whistled for Max to come. Max came running towards Graclynn and she shouted, _**"FAIRY GRIFFIN MEGAZORD!"**_

The Rangers got out their Titan Saber and Graclynn pulled out her Mystic Sword and asked Max, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Max?"

Max roared, _I believe I do Graclynn._

The Rangers stopped the vines that Fly Trap shot at them with their many swords. Graclynn noticed the sun was coming up and quickly grabbed her Magi Staff, twirled it in the air, placed it in the middle of her console, and drew the symbol that resembled a family crest and shouted, _**"SECRET ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SEAL OF OLD!"**_

The Rangers seemed to have the same idea and used their Mystic Spell Seal and with their Mystic Seals combined, they destroyed Fly Trap and freed the teenagers of the spell that made them become vampires. The Rangers, now back in their civilian clothes, watched from the balcony with a smile. Maddie threw her arms around Graclynn and Chip's shoulders, "Chip and Gracie saved the day, I got my sister back, and Briarwood teenagers are back to normal."

Graclynn commented, "Well, it was mostly Chip who saved the day, I just helped when I was needed."

Everyone laughed and cheered as head off together to celebrate their victory.

* * *

Vida and LeeLee were dancing together in Rock Porium the next day and Chip was talking to Nick, "Hey, so, Nick, now that you know vampires do exist, how about joining the C.O.U.N.T.V. Club?"

Nick replied, "Not interested."

Graclynn popped up from behind Nick, scaring both boys, "Come on Nick, it's a fun club. Show him all the cool gadgets we get Chip."

Chip opened up his bag and stated, "Let me show you what 200 bucks can get you. Three Cloves of Garlic, "How to Spot A Vampire" Handbook, Mirror, Vampire Chalk, and a Vial—"

Nick interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait, "Vampire Chalk"?"

Graclynn nodded rapidly, "Yeah it's super cool, right Chip?"

Chip nodded, "No vampire hunter worth his wooden stake goes anywhere without it. Just draw a circle around the vampire, and they cannot cross the line."

Chip walked over to Lee Lee and Vida and started drawing a circle around them. Maddie walked up to Graclynn and Nick and asked, "What is he doing?"

Nick and Graclynn answered casually, "Showing how Vampire Chalk works."

LeeLee quickly jumped back as she saw Chip drawing the circle, "Sorry, these are $300 LeSage boots. Draw your chalk near someone else's feet."

Graclynn glared at LeeLee, "Got a problem with it, you and your fake boots can leave."

Graclynn smiled sickly sweet at LeeLee who glared at her. Nick commented, "So if Vida was a vampire, she couldn't cross that line."

Chip and Graclynn nodded, "Yep."

Nick and Maddie laughed and Xander shouted towards Vida, "Hey, V, we got any Coltrane on CD?"

Vida replied, "Let me check!"

Vida walked towards the edge of the circle but was stuck inside and Graclynn's eyes widened and Chip's mouth dropped open. Maddie and Nick quickly looked over and Xander put down the phone and walked over to the others. They all watched Vida try to step out of the circle but was held back by the barrier. Graclynn whimpered as Vida bent down to catch her breath and Chip asked, "V? Are you all right?"

Vida stood up and hissed as her eyes were red and she had fangs.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _Hey guys! I'm so sorry for just leaving you guys like that but here's what happened. My old laptop just stopped working and I lost all my progress so I was really upset about it. Then I remember my mom's laptop but hers was hard to type on because it was very slow. So, I got a new laptop on Christmas and immediately started working on this book but my Microsoft wasn't hooked up yet so again it was hard to type it but I finally got it working so here you guys go! And I also promise to post at least 2-4 chapters posted by the end of Spring Break. Hope you guys enjoyed!_

 _Written By: LostGirl Raven 12:56 a.m. on 3/18/2017_


	15. Stranger Within Part 2

_Previously on Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist_

 _Vida went to watch a DJ named DJ Fly, who was really a Venus Fly Tap monster named Fly Trap, with LeeLee and was turned into a vampire. Graclynn and Chip figured it out and told everyone but laughed it off, thinking it was a normal Chip and Graclynn idea, but they were right. Graclynn was told by Koragg that she is a half-sorceress half-human child and now she's questioning everything she's ever known. The Rangers were able to defeat Fly Trap and turned all the teens and Vida back to normal. Vida and LeeLee were dancing in Rock Porium and Chip wanted to show Nick now his Vampire Chalk worked and as Vida tried to step out, she couldn't. As it turns out, Vida's still a vampire._

* * *

The Rangers were in Root Core with Vida in a circle drawn by Chip's Vampire Chalk. Vida told them, "Guys, I knows you think you need to do this, but I'm alright. Please, let me out."

Chip stated, "We're gonna help you, V. I promise."

Vida looked at the group and Clare walked over and spoke, "Maybe… you should let her out."

Graclynn pulled Clare back as Vida tried to reach put a bite her but was stopped by the Vampire Chalk. Clare jumped back in fright and hid behind Udonna, "And maybe you shouldn't."

Maddie walked away and said, "If Fly Trap was destroyed, Vida should be fine." Everyone followed Maddie, except Clare, and she continued, "She must be under the spell of another vampire."

Graclynn answered, "Necrolai. The old hag told Fly Trap to leave me and Chip to her when we went to Fly Trap's trap."

Xander nodded, "Koragg would know that."

Chip looked at Nick and Graclynn, "Nick, Gracie, Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes. Have you ever tried to contact him?"

Nick answered, "No. Well I can try. How about you Grace?"

Graclynn looked at Nick, "He doesn't contact me. I only read your mind, which is another thing I didn't tell you guys that I can do. Surprise."

Graclynn chuckled nervously as they all looked at her and she told Nick, "Go ahead, try. I can see if I can help you contact him with my mind."

Nick put his hands to his head and Graclynn touched Nick's forehead and closed her eyes before opening them and they were glowing gold. Nick closed his eyes for a moment and there was nothing. Nick sighed and turned his head slightly, "I guess it doesn't work like—"

Graclynn gasped, "Got him Nick!"

Koragg started growling in his head and Nick grabbed his head in pain and scream and Graclynn moaned in pain and told Koragg, _You're a jerk Koragg._

Koragg replied, _You wish to speak, Red and Purple Wizard?_

Graclynn scowled in sarcasm, _No, we wanted to see if you wanted to have a cup of tea._

Nick spoke to Chip, "Next time, Chip, you can call him yourself." Nick took a couple of breaths before saying, "He's in the Glen."

Graclynn took her hand off Nick's forehead and her eyes turned back to the original brown color. Udonna told the Rangers, "While you go after Koragg, there is something I need to do."

Chip looked at Graclynn as he walked away and she nodded at him and he left Root Core. Maddie looked at the others, "Who's gonna stay with V?"

Clare answered, "I will."

Xander touched Claire's arm, "Clare, she'll try everything and anything to get you to release her. You sure you're up for it?"

Clare responded, "Don't worry. I am a lot smarter than I look, or—never mind. I'll be fine. I promise."

They all turned around and looked to see Chip gone and Nick asked, "Where's Chip?"

* * *

Chip jumped off his Mystic Racer, in his Ranger suit, and stated, **"There you are, coward!"**

Chip landed on his feet and Koragg growled out, "You! I was expecting the Red and Purple Wizard to meet me."

Chip got into a fighting stance, "Well, you got Yellow!"

Chip and Koragg started fighting and Chip asked, "What did you do to Vida?"

Koragg grabbed Chip's shoulder and told him, "I did nothing to your friend!"

Koragg threw Chip into tree but he used his feet to flip over on the ground and Koragg pulled out his sword and swung it at Chip but he dodged it. Koragg hit Chip with his arm and Chip landed on his back and Koragg laughed and Chip stood up, "Come on!"

Chip ran towards Koragg and started fighting him once again and Koragg punched Chip in his stomach and it pushed Chip back. Chip ran towards Koragg and stated, **"Lightning Kick!"**

Chip jumped in the air and started kicking Koragg, who blocked them with his shield. Koragg caught Chip's leg and threw him to the ground. Chip quickly got back up and stated, "I'm not done yet."

He ran towards Koragg again and started fighting him. Koragg grabbed Chip and threw him towards the ground again. Chip rolled a couple of times before stopping and Koragg spoke, "It's dishonorable to defeat a weaker opponent."

Chip commented, "What do you know about honor? I'll make you pay for what you did."

Chip pulled out his Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff! Hyah!"**

Chip pointed his Magi Staff in the air and made lightning to come down and strike Koragg. A lot of smoke appeared and once it disappeared, Koragg can be seen holding his shield up with no damage done to him. Koragg spoke, "Excellent!"

Chip shouted, "NO!"

Koragg continued to speak as if Chip never spoke, "I had no idea you had grown so powerful. Now I can destroy you."

Koragg pulled out his sword and pointed his shield at Chip and stated, **"Wolf Attack!"**

A Mystic Shield appeared in front of Chip and blocked the Wolf Attack, but the shield didn't protect him from some part of the attack and Chip was thrown back and was rolling on the ground. Graclynn jumped down from her Mystic Racer and shouted, **"Chip! Are you alright?"**

Xander, Nick, and Maddie also jumped down from their Mystic Racers and Nick called, "Chip!"

Maddie turned Chip so he was lying on his back and asked, "Are you all right?"

Graclynn pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff! Mystic Sword!"**

She pointed her sword at Koragg and he spoke, "If you are looking for the one who turned the Pink Witch into the vampire, look no further than Necrolai."

Maddie shouted, "Necrolai!"

Chip stated, "You're lying!"

Graclynn shook her head, "Guys, he's telling the truth. She almost turned me the night we went to Fly Trap's trap but I avoided it. Besides, Koragg is a knight, he will only fight us fairly and when we're strong. That's the Knights Honor."

Koragg spoke as Maddie helped Chip stand, "If you want the Pink Witch back, defeat Necrolai."

Koragg turned around and started to walk away when Nick shouted, "Why are you telling us this?"

Koragg replied with his back facing the Rangers, "If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai and get the Pink one back, then, and only then, have you earned the right to fight me." Koragg looked back at Graclynn, "You are a very formidable opponent Purple Witch."

Koragg disappeared into his Dark Circle and the Rangers stood in a line and watched as Nick said, "We'll play your game."

Graclynn put away her sword and sighed, "This is going to be one crazy ride."

* * *

The Rangers, minus Vida, walked back into Root Core to see Clare in the circle, lying on the ground. Maddie gasped, "Oh, no. Look."

Xander exclaimed, "I knew it."

Graclynn whacked the back of Xander's head, "Be quiet, I'm sure Clare tried her best."

Nick, Graclynn, Maddie, Xander, and Chip ran up to Clare and she explained, "I'm so sorry, but she got really sick and then she fainted. But—"

Nick interrupted her, "No need to explain, Clare."

Clare continued to speak, "I just thought, 'What if something really bad happens? I would never forgive myself.' So I just erased a little bit of the circle, and she got out."

Graclynn stared at Clare with suspicion and Chip sighed, "Well, at least she didn't bite you." Clare just looked at Chip and he asked, "She didn't bite you, did she?"

Clare shook her head and lifted her hair up, "No, but she put me in the circle. Please let me out."

Graclynn looked at Clare as Xander erased part of the circle with his foot and Clare stepped out, "You do realize Clare, that you could have stepped out of the circle at any time since you're not a vampire."

Clare laughed, "Yeah I forgot. Thanks though. Uh, I'd better find Udonna."

Clare ran away and Maddie watched her leave as Xander spoke, "I still say anyone with half a brain wouldn't have been tricked."

Graclynn looked up and her eyes widened and she stated, "I think we just were."

Clare smiled, "Oh, hi guys. I didn't hear you come in." The Rangers looked over at Clare quickly as she continued to speak, "Gosh, that Vida is a tricky one. She tried to convince me she was sick, but I—" She looked at the empty circle, "Hey, where did Vida go?"

Graclynn groaned, "We let her go. She looked just like you and I had my suspicion but she was really good at pretending to be you."

Maddie looked at Xander, "What was that half-brain theory of yours, again?"

Everyone groaned and looked around Root Core.

* * *

 _Vida walked into a room that looked like a ceremony was about to take place and she stopped walking and stood as Necrolai walked up behind her and put her hand on Vida's shoulder, "Welcome child… to the dark side."_

Graclynn gasped quietly and looked at everyone and took a few deep breaths as Maddie asked, "What if we find Necrolai before Vida? How do we destroy her? Fly Trap was one thing."

Xander pointed at Chip, "Chip's book, it's got to have a chapter on destroying vampires."

Graclynn shook her head, "All the vampire tricks we know doesn't work on Necrolai."

Chip nodded, "There is chapter 13, basically, it's the old stake-in-heart scenario."

Graclynn gasped and looked at Chip, "Unless we're dealing with the Queen of the Vampires then it would totally make since on why the Garlic Cloves didn't work on her."

Nick asked the two, "And what does it say about destroying them?"

Chip replied, "It says you can't."

Xander scoffed, "Well, that's encouraging."

Graclynn added, "But, I was reading the Xenotome and asked about the Queen of Vampires and we have create a Dawn Crystal but it takes time and ingredients that I don't think Udonna has."

Maddie looked at Graclynn, "Well, let's at least look to see if she does."

They all ran over to the Xenotome and Chip asked, "Xenotome, how do we destroy the Queen of Vampires?"

The Xenotome pulled up the recipe for the Dawn Crystal and Graclynn read it and stated, "There are ingredients that we cannot get."

Udonna spoke, "You can't, but I did. We must hurry. There is not much time. We must make the Crystal before—"

Udonna paused and Maddie asked, "Before what? Before it's too late? IS that what you were gonna say?"

Udonna looked at the Rangers, "Make no mistake, Rangers, we are in danger of losing one of our own."

Graclynn whimpered and hugged Maddie who held her tears back and hugged Graclynn back and Nick spoke, "That's not gonna happen."

The two girls looked at Nick and Nick stared back before walking over to Udonna, "Udonna, you make the Dawn Crystal. We'll find Vida."

Chip spoke, "No. I'm staying to make the Crystal. I owe Vida that much."

Graclynn nodded and her eyes started to glow gold, _Vida was still in the same spot and place as before and Necrolai was walking around her, "You should feel privileged. It's not every girl who get to serve the Queen of Vampires."  
_ _Vida responded in a monotone voice, "Yes, mistress."  
_ _Necrolai continued her speech, "And being Queen of the Vampires has its advantages. I can move around openly during the day as well as the night, and I am invincible." Necrolai sat in her bat throne and crossed her legs, "Yes. You are a lucky, lucky girl."  
_ _Vida again responded in a monotone voice, "Yes mistress."  
_ _Necrolai told Vida, "Now stay here child. Stay in the shadows where it is safe, until I allow you to return to your friends. I even have a gift for you to give to them."  
_ _Necrolai a bag full of something red and laughs as Vida takes them willingly. Necrolai walked away and left Vida standing there with a bag in her arms._

Graclynn shook her head and the glow in her eyes went away and she quickly grabbed her Mystic Racer and morphed into her Ranger suit. The others, minus Chip, followed her and flew around the forest looking for Vida and Maddie shouted, **"Sis! Where is she?"**

Nick shouted, **"Hey V!"**

They continued to fly around and Maddie shouted **:She has to be somewhere! I'm not giving up!"**

Nick clenched his fist, **"No one is, Maddie! No one!"**

Maddie shouted, **Vida!"**

They continued to fly around all night and Graclynn spoke, **"We should continue this tomorrow! We'll never find her if we don't get any sleep."**

They all nodded and headed back to Root Core.

* * *

Maddie, Xander, and Nick walked into Rock Porium and Maddie spoke, "Maybe she left town, maybe she was taken, maybe she—"

Nick stopped her, "We'll find her Maddie. I promise."

Vida walked out of Toby's office, "Find who?"

Maddie looked up and ran towards her sister, "Vida!"

The two sisters hugged each other and Vida laughed, "Sis, I'm fine. Calm down." Maddie pulled back slightly and Vida said, "I'm fine. I had quite a night, but I'm okay."

Maddie and Vida embraced each other once more.

* * *

Chip and Udonna just finished making the Dawn Crystal and Graclynn was cleaning up Root Core when Nick walked in, "You won't be needing it."

Chip and Graclynn looked up to see Vida and exclaimed, "V!"

Chip ran towards Vida and spun her around as they laughed. Graclynn ran over to Vida and gave her a bear hug and Vida laughed and hugged her back. Chip asked as the two girls embraced, "Are you all right?"

Vida nodded as Nick answered, "Is she all right? She defeated Necrolai all by herself."

Graclynn let go of Vida and stood next to Chip with a surprised expression. Chip asked, "Why didn't you call? We all wanted to help."

Vida replied, "I know, but it was my problem. You know me."

Udonna questioned, "Defeating Necrolai by yourself? That must have been quite a battle."

Xander told Udonna, "We were a little suspicious before, but she walked all the way home in broad daylight. Not many vampires can do that."

Chip exclaimed, "Hail, Vida! Vampire slayer!"

Chip struck Vida's new pose but she just looked at him, confused. Chip looked at the others and slowly dropped his hand and Vida opened her bag, "Vampire slayer…" She held up an apple, "And gift giver."

Chip looked at Vida in confusion as she walked over Xander, "I picked you all a little something."

Xander took the apple and stated, "Love apples."  
Maddie took the apple with a smile, "Thank you."

Vida spoke as she handed Nick an apple, "A gift from me to all of you." Vida handed an apple to Chip, "To my best friends in the whole world."

Graclynn looked at her apple and Vida handed Udonna an apple who took it cautiously. Vida smiled and held her apple in the air, "To the Rangers!"

Everyone, minus Udonna, Graclynn, and Chip, held their apples up, "To the Rangers!"

Chip spoke, "Wait. Something's wrong. She couldn't have pick these apples. They're not grown in Briarwood."

Vida answered, "Picked? I meant, 'Picked up at the store'."

Chip questioned, "And what about the pose?" Chip stroke the pose and continued, "You didn't even recognize it."

Vida responded, "I recognized it. I've just moved on from it. You know me. I never stick with anything for very long. Now, I'm gonna get a complex if none of you eat my gifts."

Vida took a bite of her apple and Graclynn stared at the apple and the bag that Necrolai gave Vida appeared in her mind and Graclynn's eyes widened and she knocked the apple out of Maddie's hands and threw her apple on the ground, "NO! Don't eat the apples!"

Chip yanked the apple from Xander and Nick's mouth, "NO!" Chip threw them to the ground and Chip and Graclynn stated, "I'm telling you—this is not Vida!"

Maddie looked at the two, "Chip, Gracie, now you've gone and ruined perfectly good apples."

Maddie reached down to pick them up but stopped as the apples turned into a pile of dark mush. Xander stepped back, "Talk about your rotten apples!"

Graclynn spoke, "She got them from Necrolai."

Nick hopped off the table, "She's gone."

* * *

Vida was running through the city of Briarwood and her friends were chasing after her. Nick and the others stopped and Nick pointed, "Stop right there! There's nowhere else to run."

Vida stopped running and turned to face her friends, "You are so right."

Necrolai appeared and started petting Vida's head, while laughing evilly. The Rangers gasped and took a step back. Necrolai told Vida, "Good servant. Very good servant." Necrolai pointed towards the others, "Now get them!"

Vida looked at the others and spoke in a deep voice, "Yes mistress."

Vida instantly morphed into her Ranger suit and started walking towards the others. Maddie gasped, "Oh, no! Vida!"

Vida stopped and pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff!"**

Vida ran towards the others and Necrolai was laughing evilly in the background. Graclynn pulled out her morpher, dialed _'123'_ , and stated, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Graclynn pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff! Mystic Sword!"**

Chip looked at everyone, "Don't hurt her. We're going after Necrolai."

Graclynn nodded and ran towards Necrolai and dodged Vida as she ran and struck Necrolai with her sword. Chip quickly morphed and ran towards Necrolai and leaped over Vida to avoid her. Vida turned back, confused, and the others ran over and held her tightly. Vida threw Nick off of her, she flipped Maddie off her, and threw Xander away from her. Vida laughed at them and they regrouped and Nick stated, "We're getting really hurt taking it easy on her."

Vida held up her Magi Staff and swung it across her body and made Nick fly off the edge of the building. Nick screamed and quickly morphed into his Ranger suit. Xander and Maddie were thrown off the edge in the same manner and they quickly morphed as well. Vida jumped down and ran towards the Rangers. She jumped in the air and was about to strike Xander, Graclynn shouted, **"Magi Staff! Mystic Bubble!"**

Vida was trapped in a bubble and Graclynn popped it with her sword and Vida landed on the ground. Graclynn looked at the others, "You can't go easy on her. She'll understand, now stop being stupid and fight for Vida's freedom!"

Graclynn looked back at Chip and Necrolai as they fought. Chip was fighting Necrolai with his crossbow and they had a very good match. Chip was doing fine on his own so Graclynn decided to help the others. Graclynn jumped down from the edge and landed in front of Vida and swung her sword and Vida blocked it. Graclynn spoke to Vida, "V, I know you're in there and I just want you to know that I won't go easy on you. Love ya sis."

Graclynn swung her sword and struck Vida who flew back. Vida stood up and pointed her Magi Staff in the air and sliced across her body and it hit Graclynn and made her flew back. Graclynn groaned and muttered, "I forgot you have the power over wind."

Graclynn stood up and saw Chip pull out the Dawn Crystal and started to distract Vida. Graclynn made her sword turn back into her Magi Staff and shouted, **"Magi Staff! Mystic Vines!"**

The Mystic Vines wrapped around Vida and she struggled for a moment before shrinking to the size of a fairy and escaping the vines. Graclynn pointed her Magi Staff in the air before drawing a star in the air and shouted, **"Magi Staff! Ancient Mystic Fog!"**

A huge cloud of Mystic Fog appeared and surrounded Vida. Vida was turning around in circles, trying to find a way out of the fog. Necrolai snapped her fingers and Vida looked up but couldn't see Necrolai. Graclynn gasped and dropped her Magi Staff, thus making the fog disappear. Graclynn fell to the ground and was demorphed, Maddie, Nick, and Xander ran over to Graclynn and Nick asked, "Grace, what's wrong?"

Vida flipped over to Necrolai and stood in front of her and spread her arms out as Chip had his crossbow with the Dawn Crystal pointed at them, "I will not let you harm my Queen!"

Graclynn shouted, "Please move out of the way V!"

Chip muttered, "Come on, get out of the way, V."

Graclynn tried to read Vida's mind but there was nothing to see, her mind was all about protecting Necrolai. Nick helped Graclynn and asked again, "Graclynn, look at me. What happened?"

Graclynn shook her head, "I don't know. I was fine and then I felt this agonizing pain and I just fell and demorphed."

Necrolai told Vida, "Get him!"

Vida ran towards Chip and Graclynn jumped up and jumped in between Chip and Vida. Graclynn blocked Vida's attack and threw her back. Chip joined in the fight and blocked Vida's Magi Staff with his crossbow and her attacks. Chip looked at Vida, "V, stop!"

Vida jumped in the air and used her Magi Staff to hit Chip but Graclynn stopped it with her Mystic Shield. Graclynn gasped in pain and fell to the ground and her Mystic Shield fell with her. Chip held Graclynn sit up and asked Vida, "Vida, how can you do this to us?"

Chip and Graclynn sat on the ground as Necrolai stated, "You'll have to blast your friend to get to me, but your heart won't let you, will it, Ranger?"

Chip said, "She's right. I can't do it."

Graclynn pleaded with Chip, "Don't give up Chip. We promised to help V."

Graclynn looked into Chip's mind and showed him the memory of their talk with Vida in Fly Trap's trap. Vida's voice can be heard, _"Chip, Gracie, next time, don't save me. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one in order to save everyone else."_

Chip slowly got off the ground, "You're right. There's no other way."

Chip panted as he stood up before saying, "I will always remember you, V."

Graclynn rolled her eyes, "Always so dramatic Chip."

Chip ran towards Vida and Necrolai and jumped in the air to shoot the Dawn Crystal. Necrolai told Vida, "Destroy him, servant."

Vida answered, "Yes, mistress."

Vida jumped in the air and struck Chip and knocked him out of the air. Vida ran back and tried to attack Chip but he dodged ad thus, another fight between the Pink and Yellow Ranger began. Vida quickly ended the fight by slashing Chip across the chest with her Magi Staff. Chip landed on the ground and Vida stepped on his arm that held the crossbow and stated, "You're done."

Chip looked at Vida and begged, "V, don't do this, please! Come back to us! We miss you! Please, V. Please."

Necrolai spoke, "You waste your breath. She is no longer human."

Chip shouted, "Vida!"

Graclynn looked into Vida's mind and showed her all the memories they have together, good and bad, but they always were together and loved each other. Vida looked up and spoke with emotion in her voice, "What?"

Vida took her foot off Chip's arm and stepped back. Vida shook her head, "Where am I? What's going on?"

Chip got off the ground and looked at Vida, "V, are you there? Do you remember me? V. V, take my hand."

Vida's fingers twitched and she reached up to grab Chip's hand but she smacked it away and spoke in her deep voice, "NO!"

Chip looked at Vida, "No, stop!"

Vida didn't listen, she kicked Chip in the gut and he flew back to where Graclynn was sitting. Vida looked at Chip and Graclynn, "Pitiful."

Necrolai walked up behind Vida, "Excellent."

Chip and Graclynn looked at Vida and shouted, "Vida!"

Vida replied, "I am no longer one of you. My duty is to protect my Queen."

Graclynn whimpered and Necrolai petted Vida's face, "That's right. Protect me, even if it destroys you."

Vida bowed her head, "Yes, my Queen."

Vida threw up her pose and Graclynn's eyes widened and told Chip, "Look Chip."

Chip saw the pose and asked, "V?"

Graclynn nodded and Vida spoke, "I dare you."

Chip stood up and pointed his crossbow at Vida and Necrolai and stated, "For the good of all!"

Graclynn sighed and rolled her eyes again, "Over dramatic Chip."

Vida egged him on, "Come on!"

Chip stated, **"Dawn Crystal, power up!"**

Xander, Maddie, and Nick ran over and stopped a few ways away and Xander stated, "Chip, you can't! It's Vida!"  
Maddie shouted, "Don't do it, Chip!"  
Nick also shouted, "Put it down! Now!"

Graclynn looked at Chip and stated, "Do it now Chip!"

Chip said, "I believe in you V." He took a deep breath and stated, **"Fire!"**

The Dawn Crystal was powered up by lightning and flew towards Necrolai and Vida. Vida jumped out of the way at the last second and the Dawn Crystal hit Necrolai right in the chest. Necrolai shouted, "NO!"

Necrolai shouted in pain and Chip said, "'V' is for victory!"

He struck the pose and Graclynn sighed again, "You're always too dramatic Chip."

The others ran over to Chip and he explained, "Vida showed us her sign. Even though she said she wasn't with us anymore, I—I mean we, knew she was."

Chip quickly corrected himself as Graclynn glared at him. Nick helped Graclynn stand and asked her again, "Are you sure you're all right Graclynn?"

Necrolai looked at Vida sharply, "You tricked me, Pink Witch!" Necrolai snapped her fingers and stated, "You'll pay for that!"

Vida was zapped by some magic and it forced her to demorph and she looked at the others, out of breath, "You have to stop her!"

Chip nodded, "Do it for V, guys!"

Everyone got out their Magi Staffs, except Graclynn who got out her morpher. They swung them around and Graclynn pointed her morpher directly at Necrolai as the Rangers put their Magi Staffs in the air and stated, **"Magi Staff—Full Power!"**

Graclynn stated, "This is for V! **Ancient Family Spell, Full Power!"**

Graclynn's eyes glowed a bright gold and her morpher shot out a Purple with Gold spinning around the Purple and it went straight for Necrolai. Chip threw the Magi Staffs at Necrolai and Graclynn's spell hit her at the same time and Necrolai exploded right in front of their eyes. The Rangers all exclaimed, "Whoa!"

The Rangers got their Magi Staffs back and quickly ran over to Vida. Graclynn walked over to Vida slowly and Chip shouted, "V! You all right?"

Vida nodded with a smile as Xander and Nick helped her up, "Yes. I feel my powers surging back into my body."

Chip jumped up and down, "You're back!"

Vida smiled wide, "Yes!"

Vida struck her pose and Graclynn smiled and Xander fist pumped, "We did it!"  
Maddie agreed, "Yeah!"  
Nick jumped up, "All right!"

Their celebration was cut short as the ground started to shake and Graclynn fell to the ground as the Rangers caught their balance. They looked up to see Koragg in this 300-feet form and he spoke, "You six wizards have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai. This is what I have waited for. " Koragg stuck his arm out, _**'UTHE MEJOR CATASTROS!'**_

Koragg was quickly turned into is Centaurus Wolf Megazord and the Rangers looked at Graclynn who nodded, "I'm fine, go stop Koragg."

Graclynn whistled, "Come out Max!"

Vida quickly morphed and they went into their Titan Forms and made the Titan Megazord. Max ran towards Graclynn and roared, _I can feel your magic weakening. What happened?_

Graclynn petted Max and answered, "I don't know Max. I used this spell that I've never heard of and it was really cool. I made this huge Mystic Fog that trapped Vida inside and she couldn't escape, then I was suddenly exhausted and I was forced to demorph. I let my magic rest and I saw Vida about to hit Chip so I ran over and helped him and I was fine. Vida threw a spell at Chip and I threw up my Mystic Shield and then I was suddenly in pain again. After a while, I was well rested and I, again, used a spell I don't even know to help destroy Necrolai and I could barely walk. What's going on with me, Max?"

Max never answered and Graclynn watched her friends battle as they created their Mystic Spell Seal and Koragg created his Dark Magic Spell Seal. Their seals met but Koragg's was stronger and threw the Rangers on the ground. Graclynn's body started to glow and noticed that the Megazord was glowing slightly as well. Their Megazord sprouted Chip's wings and they started to fly. Graclynn saw other Titans fly towards Koragg and Max bowed, _Those are the Ancient Titans._

Graclynn gasped and saw all the Ancient Titans fly towards Koragg, even hers and she stared in awe, "This is so cool."

Koragg flew back and everyone cheered. Koragg slowly stood up but Catastros was not with him. Graclynn nodded, "They knocked him out of his Megazord form, totally wicked."

Koragg stood up tall, "Impressive, you grow more powerful by the day, but so do I! Our next battle will have a different outcome."

Koragg disappeared in his Dark Magic Circle and everyone celebrated.

* * *

It was night time and the Rangers were all at the Rock Porium. Vida told the others, "Guys, I'm gonna clear things up with LeeLee."

Graclynn groaned, "Don't, she's finally leaving us alone."

Vida ignored Graclynn and walked over to LeeLee and cleared her throat, "LeeLee, uh, you know the whole vampire thing in the store the other day?"

LeeLee nodded her head and Vida continued, "I was just playing a joke on the guys."

LeeLee laughed, "Yeah, I know that. You didn't think that I thought you were really a vampire, did you?"

Vida answered, "Of course not." While Graclynn stated, "I did, you are really that dumb LeeLee."

LeeLee glared at Graclynn who just smirked in her direction and continued to clean up the store. LeeLee looked at Vida and stated, "I got to run."

LeeLee quickly left the store and the Rangers busted out laughing and Maddie and Graclynn hugged Vida as they laughed.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Graclynn's heritage will be explained soon, I promise._

 _Written by LostGirl Raven 8:13 p.m. on 3/18/2017_


	16. History

_I replaced Petrified Xander with the Reefside High School Reunion so I hope you enjoy! Oh, and there will be more Cam/Graclynn scenes coming up I promise._

* * *

 **YEAR 2025**

 _Broodwing stood inside NewTech City Observatory and spoke, "Ah, Professor Cerebros, thank you for meeting with me."_

 _Professor Cerebros turned around and faced Broodwing, "Oh, this is highly dangerous, Broodwing. Grumm wouldn't like it if he knew I was working for you."_

 _Broodwing answered, "That's why I'm paying you top dollar for your skill… and your silence."_

 _Broodwing handed Professor Cerebros his money and Professor Cerebros said, "Let us proceed. Do you have them?"_

 _Broodwing brought out a box, "Right here." He opened it to reveal the Dino Gems and a Magic Wand, "I procured them on the Planet Onyx for a considerable sum."_

* * *

 **REEFSIDE HIGH 2005**

The school bell rang and everyone was walking in the halls and Connor McKnight, a great soccer player, called out, "Ethan!"

Ethan, a big-time geek, stopped and turned to see Connor who said, "Hey, man, wait up."

Ethan smiled, "Connor McKnight, my ex-partner in crime-fighting."

They did their manly handshake and Connor said, "I didn't think I'd see you at the reunion."

Ethan replied, "Well, my class schedule at Reefside Tech is brutal, but there's no way I'd miss this."

Graclynn, our shy but sweet teen who transferred in the middle of her senior year, squealed, "Connor! Ethan!"

Graclynn launched herself in Connor's arms, who caught her and hugged her tightly with a laugh. Ethan smiled as Graclynn hugged him and he hugged her back. Ethan asked the two, "What have you been up to?"

Connor answered first, "I'm trying to start a soccer program for kids, you know? Give them somewhere fun and safe to go after school. It's been tough raising the money though."

Graclynn looked at Connor, "Awe, that's so sweet Con." She answered Ethan's question, "Well, I got a job at the Rock Porium back in Briarwood and I'm taking online classes to become a teacher. Also, Cam and I are still together."

Ethan smiled, "Man that's awesome. Do you think Kira's coming?"

Connor answered, "I doubt it. I heard she moved to New York to try and get a recording contract."

Kira, our spunky rocker-chick, walked in from behind Ethan, saying, "'Trying' being the key word."

Graclynn laughed and gave Kira a huge hug, "It's so great to finally see you in person."

Ethan and Connor exclaimed, "Kira!"

Graclynn stopped hugging and Kira walked over to Connor to give him a hug and then give a hug to Ethan. Ethan asked after the hugged, "When can we hear your first big single?"

Graclynn nodded in excitement as Kira responded, "Oh, I'm already all over the radio, singing a cat-litter jingle."

They all laughed and Ethan held out his arm to Kira, "Shall we?"

Kira looped her arm in Ethan's, "We shall."

Graclynn looped her arm through Kira's and then through Connor's and they walked towards the reunion. They started walking to the reunion when they were teleported inside a laboratory of some sorts. They all glanced around in confusion until they heard, "Welcome to the future."

They looked up to see a bat creature that has a cylinder on his head and a lizard that was bushy eyebrows and bushy beard. Graclynn shuddered, "These guys are seriously ugly."

The bat creature, Broodwing, continued to speak, "Now, you will help me destroy the planet!"

Broodwing walked closer to the group and Connor kicked him in the stomach. Broodwing flew back and they all grabbed the item they are familiar with, Connor, Ethan, and Kira grabbed their Dino Gems and Graclynn grabbed her magic wand. Connor said, "Let's get out of here."

They all ran out of the Observatory with their Ranger powers clutched in their hands.

* * *

Kat was looking at her monitor and frowned, "This is strange."

Commander Cruger asked, "Troobian energy reading?"

Kat shook her head, "No, a Ranger energy reading. An intense surge in the morphing grid is spiking in the Downtown sector."

Commander Cruger stated, "But I didn't deploy the Rangers. I thought they were here in the base."

The doors opened and the B-Squad Rangers, Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Z Delgado, Syd Drew, and Phoenix Watanabe, walked in and Jack asked, "What's new in the S.P.D. Zoo, Commander?"

Commander Cruger ignored Jack and told Kat, "Narrow in on the energy reading."

Kat stated to zoom in on the energy reading, "I'm on it."

Syd asked, "What's going on?"

Sky asked also, "What energy reading, sir?"

Kat answered, "I detected and alternate Ranger Energy Downtown."

Bridge spoke in confusion, "But we're not Downtown. I mean, I'm not Downtown. I don't think I am."

Phoenix walked over to stand next to Cat and looked at the screen, "This is strange."

They all looked at Z, "Don't look at me! I'm all here."

They then looked at Phoenix and she spoke, "Sorry, I can't duplicate myself with my magic yet."

Sky said, "It's gotta be the A-Squad."

Syd smiled, "They made it back!"

They all started to cheer and Phoenix stated, "I don't think so guys. Wouldn't A-Squad come straight back to S.P.D. Headquarters than go Downtown?"

* * *

Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Graclynn were running away from the strange robot, alien monsters. Connor told the others, "Come on!"

They ran down the stairs and followed Connor into a dead end and they all turned around and faced the robot, alien monsters. Connor asked, "Any thoughts on what these things are?"

Graclynn answered, "Robot, alien monsters that want to eat our brains and make us work for their evil master."

Kira, Connor, and Ethan all looked at Graclynn held her hands up, "Do you guys have any idea?"

Kira stated, They're not Tyrannodrones, but they're up there in the creepy department."

Connor asked, "Any ideas on how to get out of this?"

Ethan answered, "I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it."

Graclynn smirked, "I have an idea."

Graclynn ran towards the Krybots and started fighting them. The others quickly joined in and started fighting them. Graclynn were kicking, punching, flipping, and throwing Krybots left and right. The Dino Rangers were also kicking Krybots butt. Kira were throwing Krybots away from her and she used her supersonic scream and quickly destroyed them. Connor used his super speed and destroyed his group of Krybots. Ethan rolled up his sleeves and activated his rock-hard armor and took down his Krybots. Graclynn smirked, "My turn."

Graclynn twirled her wand and stated, **"Mystic Arrows!"**

Mystic Arrows appeared in front of Graclynn and she shot them all at her group of Krybots and destroyed them. Ethan looked at the Krybot he destroyed and stated, "It's a robot!"

Ethan picked up its leg as Connor, Kira, and Graclynn ran over to him. Ethan fanboyed, "Check out the crazy circuitry. Way advanced."

Connor looked at Graclynn, "What was that trick you did?"

Graclynn laughed nervously, "I'm a witch and a Power Ranger."

Someone shot at the group and they all flew back. They all groaned in pain and looked up to see Broodwing walking towards them, laughing evilly, "Fools! Do you think you could get away from me that easily?"

Graclynn looked at him, "Yeah, we kinda just did."

Ethan nodded, "We've run away from a lot worse than you, buddy." They all stared at Ethan and he looked at them, "Ooh, that didn't come out right at all."

Graclynn stifled a giggle and Kira asked, "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

Broodwing answered, "Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy, especially hers." Broodwing pointed to Graclynn, who didn't seem shocked at all, and he continued, "Fight alongside me, and we'll bring down this wretched planet."

Graclynn raised her hand, "We kind of live on this 'wretched planet' so I don't plan on destroying it."

Connor nodded, "Maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punch bowl too long, but in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys."

Kira continued, "Yeah, we're not exactly about destroying our own planet."

Broodwing held up his finger, "Oh, I think you'll come around to my way of thinking with a little persuasion."

The group got into a fighting stance as Broodwing walked closer but they heard police sirens and saw a group of teens get out of a jeep and start fighting the Krybots. Connor looked at the others with a shocked expression and Graclynn watched the fight with interest. They all fought very well and notice a girl that had black hair and purple highlights fought like her and Cam. They all soon defeated the Krybots and the guy in red, Jack, pointed at Broodwing, "Back off Broodwing!"

The girl in yellow, Z, added, "Fly back to where you came from."

The girl in purple, Phoenix, commented, "Yeah, and stay there while you're at it."

Broodwing growled, "S.P.D.—Always getting in my way!" Broodwing started flying away, "I'm not through with any of you!"

The S.P.D. team ran towards Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Graclynn and Z asked, "You guys okay?"

Connor answered, "A little confused but we're okay."

Sky spoke, "Broodwing's bad news, but attacking innocent civilians… That's just low."

Graclynn nodded, "It always is."

Connor asked, "You've fought this freak before?"

Jack replied, "Oh, yeah. All in a day's work. We're Power Rangers." Jack held out his morpher and opened it, "Space Patrol Delta."

Kira spoke in confusion, "Wait a minute, you can't be the Power Rangers."

Z asked, "Why not?"

Connor answered, "Because we are."

Connor, Ethan, and Kira held up their wrist to show their Dino Gems and Graclynn held out her wand, which has turned into a cell phone.

* * *

Everyone was in S.P.D. Headquarters and everything has been explained to the Past Rangers. Ethan spoke, "Wait, so let me see if I got this straight. Somehow, we've been transported years into the future?"

Kira added, "And this is a Command Center that trains fighters to become Power Rangers."

Conner continued, "And Earth is under attack by Aliens and Giant Robots?"

Graclynn commented, "Wicked."

Syd answered, "Yep, that's about it."

Connor spoke, "Good to know there will be beautiful girls in the future."

Graclynn smacked the back of Connor's head and stated, "Shut up Con. She's way out of your league anyways, by many years."

Ethan stated, "Would you give it a rest? We gotta keep focused here."

They walked into the Command Center and Ethan looked around in awe, "Okay, I'm not complaining, but our Command Center was a cave."

Graclynn stated, "Mine is a tree, and its way cooler than this place. No offense, but Root Core feels like home."

Commander Cruger and Kat looked at the small group of Past Rangers and Connor tapped Ethan's shoulder and they all looked at Cruger and Kat in fear and kind of got into a fighting stance. Jack chuckled, "Hey, Hey guys. It's okay. That's out Commander—Anubis Cruger, and our lovely technical expert, Dr. Kat Manx."

Graclynn smiled and waved and Commander Cruger bowed, "Welcome to our base, Rangers."

Kira looked at Sky, "But he's a dog… sort of."

Bridge commented, "Pets as authority figures—you get used to it."

Graclynn bounced up and down, "This is totally wicked! I'm so in love with the future." Graclynn looked at Phoenix and asked, "I demand to know why she fights like me."

Phoenix chuckled and answered, "In due time Graclynn."

Graclynn glared at Phoenix, "Do you know how many times I've heard that this week, I want answers now."

Phoenix was about to answer but Kat spoke, saving Phoenix, "Aliens and humans live in harmony here."

Sky added, "Well, for the most part. Broodwing is after them."

They looked at the screen and saw the Dino Rangers fighting their old enemies before switching to show Graclynn fighting her enemies. Kat nodded, "I can see why. The archives show that the Dino Thunder team have faced off against the most treacherous villains in history, and as for Graclynn is one of the strongest witch and Ranger in history."

The Dino Team looked at the screen and Connor said, "Ah, memories."

Graclynn watched herself fight and smiled, "Man, I rock."

Kira and Graclynn laughed and Jack stated, "But that was years ago. What I don't get is, how did you guys get here?"

Kira answered, "Well, things are a little fuzzy, but we were on our way to the Reunion at Reefside High."

Graclynn nodded, "Yeah, and as we were heading there, we were like teleported I guess, into this observatory and saw Broodwing and some lizard that had bushy eyebrows and a puffy beard. It was funny."

Commander Cruger nodded, "I'm sure Broodwing went to a lot of expense to being you here. He won't give up on you easily."

Graclynn shrugged, "I've been through worse, trust me."

Conner agreed, "We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble."

Z chuckled, "You haven't met Broodwing's boss. Grumm is as nasty as they get."

Kira responded, "Well, I say bring it on. We're Rangers. We can deal with it."

Sky corrected, "Correction—you were Rangers. We've been specially trained to take on Grumm's army."

Syd added, "And no offense, but fighting Dinosaurs and Supernatural creatures are so over."

Graclynn glared at the two, "Oh really? I know for a fact that I can take you both down, right here, right now."

Connor held Graclynn back as Ethan spoke, "Weren't you guys taught to respect your elders?"

Jack stated, "We don't want you to get into trouble. We have enough problems to deal with."

Graclynn turned her glare to Jack, "News flash, We're Rangers, trouble follows us wherever we go." Graclynn turned to Sky who had opened his mouth, "And if you so much as correct me, I will wipe the floor with you kid."

Sky closed his mouth and then an alarm went off. They all walked over to a monitor and Kat spoke, "The Quarry's under attack."

Commander Cruger spoke, "My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out."

Connor spoke, "Just because we're not Rangers doesn't mean we can't fight."

Graclynn nodded, "We fight our own battles, not cower behind others."

Jack looked at them, "Okay, you guys chill until we get back."

The S.P.D. Rangers pulled out their morphers and Jack asked, "Ready?"

The others nodded, "Ready!"

They held out their morphers and shouted, _**"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"**_

They all morphed into their Ranger suits, Jack in red, Sky in blue, Z in yellow, Bridge in green, Syd in pink, and Phoenix in purple, and they all headed out to the Quarry. The Rangers all quickly transformed into their S.W.A.T. Mode and fought the hideous monster. They all hit him and Jack went in to finish him off but lost. They all shot at the monster at the same time and he got hit before he rolled away and dug into the ground. The Rangers ran over to the hole and discovered that they lost him. Graclynn scoffed and muttered, "I could have caught him with my Mystic Vines and they could have finished him off but no, they think they know everything. I'll show those kids that I'm better than them."

Kira chuckled and told Graclynn, "Cheer up Gracie, we all know you're better than them."

Graclynn sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just I think my dad is hiding this huge secret from me and every time I ask him about it, he says, 'I'll tell you in due time, my little Gracie.' I need to know now Kira, who am I?"

Kira hugged Graclynn and she hugged back and sighed, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that. Hey, Kira, you know I tell Cam that I love him unconsciously but when I really want to tell him, I freeze up and kind of run away. What do I do?"

Kira smiled at her best friend and told her, "Just sit down and explain your feelings to him and just let it happen. You can do it Graclynn, I know you can."

Graclynn smiled and laughed, "Thanks Kir, I needed to hear that."

Graclynn looked at the screen and went, "Uh-oh."

Kira looked up to see the S.P.D. Rangers fighting a whole bunch of different Krybots and the Rangers were outnumbered. Kira spoke, "I could be wrong, but they look like they're in a lot of trouble."

Commander Cruger commented, "I've never encountered this many troops at once."

Connor told Cruger, "You've gotta let us in on this."

Commander Cruger denied Connor, "No, I won't let you in on this. I won't put your lives in danger. If anything happened to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic."

Graclynn scoffed, "We know that and we'll be careful. Your Rangers need help and we want to help so let us help."

Conner added, "Yeah, but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyway."

They looked at the screen and saw the monster from earlier, only he was 300-feet tall. Ethan muttered, "I see some things never change."

Kira stated, "I wish we had a Megazord."

Commander Cruger commanded, "Kat, dispatch Omega Ranger to the scene." Kat nodded as Cruger continued to speak, "This is not your battle, I'm going to help the others. You are to stay here. That's an order."

Graclynn spoke, "I don't think you realize this Commander Cruger, but we're the reason why all those Krybots are attacking your Rangers."

Cruger looked at Graclynn and stated, "She is definitely your daughter."

Cruger quickly pulled out his morpher and held it out, _**"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"**_

Cruger morphed into his Ranger suit and headed out to help his Rangers. The Omega Ranger made it to the 300-feet monster and started fighting it. The Omega Ranger turned his car into a Megazord and started fighting the monster. The B-Squad Rangers were getting destroyed one by one and Cruger arrived and helped destroy some Krybots before her was attacked as well. An alien man, Grumm, along with a woman, Morgana, appeared on a bike and Grumm growled out, "I couldn't let my soldiers have all the fun."

Morgana spoke next, "We want to play, too."

Cruger answered, "Let's play."

Grumm spoke, "Cruger, you and your precious S.P.D. have stood in my way long enough. It ends now!"

Grumm shot a ray of strong energy and Phoenix threw up her own Mystic Shield, that looked just like Graclynn's except it's gold not purple, but it was quickly destroyed and the Rangers were thrown back.

* * *

Back at S.P.D. Headquarters, Kira, Connor, Graclynn, Kat, and Ethan were all watching the fight and Ethan said, "Let me guess. That's Grumm."

Kat looked at them, "This is serious."

Connor spoke, "That's it. It's time to get Prehistoric on Grumm and his goons."

Graclynn fist pumped, "Let's do it!"

Connor and Graclynn headed for the door but Ethan and Kira stopped them and Kira stated, "Cruger ordered us to stay here."

Graclynn scoffed, "I don't have to follow his orders, he's not my Commander."

Connor told Kira, "I don't care what happens in the past of the future. The others need us now."

Kira looked at Ethan and Graclynn before saying, "He's right."  
Ethan agreed, "Let's do it."

They started to walk to the door but we're stopped by Kat, "If you're gonna go out there, at least go prepared." Kat held out her hand, "Give me your Dino Gems and Wand."

They all handed Kat their morphers and she instantly got to work.

* * *

Every Ranger was having trouble. The Omega Ranger was losing to the 300-feet monster, Grumm was destroying Cruger, and the B-Squad Rangers were having trouble fighting off the Krybots and Morgana. Jack was able to destroy his group of Krybots before Grumm shot him down with his motorcycle. Jack was forced to demorph along with everyone else and Grumm growled, "At last, no more Power Rangers."

Grumm growled and Graclynn shouted, "Hey Bozo!"

Everyone looked over to see Graclynn, Kira, Connor, and Ethan arrive and Connor said, "Think again, Bonehead."

They all got into a fighting position but were stopped by Jack as he spoke, "This is not a good idea.  
Z added, "Get out of here."  
Sky told them, "You have no idea how much power Grumm has."

Connor was about to speak but Graclynn held up her hand, "I got this Con." Graclynn looked at the S.P.D. Rangers, "You all need to get off your high horses and realize that we're Rangers and Rangers never back down from a fight."

They all held up their morphers and Ethan commented, "Kat's the coolest. She pulled our morphers out of the Archives and regenerated them."

Kira looked at Cruger, "Don't get mad at us Commander. You would have done the same thing."

Cruger nodded, "You have a point. Now, let's show Grumm what we can really do together." Cruger shouted, **"POWER RANGERS, SUIT UP!"**

They all stood in a line and pulled out their morphers as Jack asked, **"Power Rangers, you guys ready?!"**

They all replied, **Ready!"**

The Dino Thunder Team went first, _**"DINO THUNDER!"  
**_ Then the S.P.D. Team, _**"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"  
**_ Then Graclynn dialed _'123'_ and shouted, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Grumm shot at the Rangers but Graclynn threw up a strong Mystic Shield and they all continued to morph. The Dino Rangers quickly went into Super Dino Mode and the S.P.D. Rangers went back into S.W.A.T. Mode. Graclynn stated, "I can't wait for my suit upgrade, and it's going to be way better than all of yours. Just watch."

They all posed and clouds of blue, yellow, red, pink, purple, and green appeared behind them before a big explosion occurred. Grumm pointed at the Rangers, "Attack!"

The Krybots all ran towards the Rangers and Jack stated, "Okay everybody, let's give it all we got. Together, we can do it."

Phoenix and Graclynn muttered at the same time, "Weren't you the one saying that y'all/we didn't need help."

Phoenix and Graclynn looked at each other and laughed and Graclynn stated, "You are definitely my daughter. Let's show them how we Witches work."

Phoenix smiled, "Yeah, let's do it Mom."

The Rangers started running towards the Krybots and Graclynn pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff, Mystic Sword!"**

Graclynn's Magi Staff turned into her dark, Mystic Sword, but with the Golden Vines wrapped around it. She looked at it and nodded, "Cool, now it looks just like my Megazord one."

Ethan, Sky, and Bridge were together fighting Krybots. Bridge and Sky were shooting them and Ethan got a running start and used their shoulder's to jump off and jumped on some Krybots before throwing them behind him. Bridge was fighting his pack of Krybots and destroyed them all was he flew across the sky and shot them. Sky had his group of Krybots and was destroying them all with his gun.

Kira, Z, and Syd were fighting together and Kira stated, "Let's show them some girl power! Ready?"  
Syd replied, "Yeah!"  
Z answered, "You know it!"

They all shot the Krybots that were running towards them. Graclynn and Phoenix nodded at each other and they ran towards Morgana and Graclynn shouted, **"Mystic Vines!"**

The Gold Vines wrapped around Graclynn's sword, unraveled and shot towards Morgana and wrapped tightly around her. Graclynn swung the sword in the air and Phoenix jumped on her Graclynn's shoulders and shot at Morgana. Graclynn looked at the other girls, "Let her have it girls."

The flipped in the air and Kira used the rocks to launch her towards Morgana and Kira cut her with her wings. Syd and Z both shot Morgana at the same time and Graclynn dropped Morgana on the ground and she didn't get back up. All the girls had a short celebration before quickly getting back to work and destroying more Krybots.

Connor, Jack, and Cruger, who was driving a huge truck, were fighting together. Jack and Connor quickly started destroying Krybots left and right while they cleared a path for Cruger to drive through. Jack destroyed many of his Krybots with his gun and he was laying on the ground. Connor was using his Thundermax Gun and was also destroying his Krybots quickly. Cruger was driving the truck and destroyed a whole group of Krybots at once. Cruger was heading straight for Grumm and tried to shot him off his bike but missed each time. Grumm parked his bike and growled out, "You're mine, Cruger!"

Grumm jumped on the truck and Cruger tried to shot him before he made but he missed each time again. Cruger started fighting Grumm with his sword while sitting down in the driver's seat. Cruger grabbed Grumm's scepter and stated, "Get off my truck."

Cruger sliced across Grumm's chest and threw him off his truck, but Grumm landed on his feet, perfectly fine. Jack and Connor ran towards Grumm, who shot a beam of energy at them but they both jumped in the air to dodge it and shot at Grumm with their weapons. They managed to hit Grumm and he fell to the ground. Cruger and the others ran over to the Red Rangers and Cruger commented, "Good job Rangers, we'll take it from here. Omega Ranger needs your help."

Jack responded, "You got it! Let's go, B-Squad!"

Phoenix looked at Graclynn, "Hey Mom, I got my own Megazord too. Mine's with a Phoenix."

Graclynn laughed, "Hence the name."

Phoenix laughed before running off with her team. The Rangers quickly transformed into their Megazord and Phoenix was in her own Megazord, hers was a Purple and Gold Robot that had Purple Phoenix wing attached to the back. Omega Ranger and the S.P.D. team doubled up and made their Megazord stronger. The monster shot attacks at both Megazords but they had no effect on either of them. The S.P.D. Rangers punched the monster hard multiple times until the monster flew away and Phoenix pulled out her gun, which was Gold with Purple Feathers on it, and shot the monster with Mystic Bullets. The Dino Team and Graclynn were still destroying the leftover Krybots while Cruger fought Grumm. The Dino Team and Graclynn finished off the Krybots and ran over to help Cruger fight Grumm. Grumm growled, "Cruger, using Rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store."

Cruger shouted, "Come on!"

Connor told this teammates, "Let's put it together!"

Graclynn closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again and they were glowing gold. Graclynn smirked and pointed her Mystic Sword at him before drawing the family crest and saying, _**"SECRET ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SEAL OF OLD!"**_

The Dino Rangers fired their Z-Rex Blaster at Grumm and both their attacks combined threw Grumm back but her laughed evilly and disappeared. Cruger ran forward slightly, "He's gone. Yes, we sent him running."

Cruger turned around and stated, "Gather 'round, Rangers."

The entire S.P.D. Team ran over to Cruger and the Past Rangers and Cruger spoke, "Connor, Jack, Kira, Z, Ethan, Sky, Syd, Graclynn, Phoenix, Bridge, and Sam. That was great teamwork."

The Red Rangers grabbed hands and stated, "Yes."

* * *

They were all back at S.P.D. Headquarters and it was time for the Past Rangers to go home. Ethan argued. "I still think you guys need us here to deal with Grumm. He's gonna be madder than ever."

Kira agreed, "Yeah, and what about Broodwing? He's still around flapping about somewhere."

Connor spoke, "It's obvious we should stay. We work great together."

Connor winked at Syd and Graclynn whacked the back of his head and Syd answered, "Nice try, but I don't date older guys."

Jack laughed, "Ooh!"

Graclynn and Phoenix laughed and Cruger stated, "We appreciate your offer to stay, Rangers, but that's not possible."

Syd added, "Besides Kira, if you don't get back, you'll never start your recording career."

Kira asked, "My recording career?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah. You're a huge singing sensation. Syd and I grew up listening to your music, me quite literally. It's all Mom would play, saying that this is as close as you're going to get to your Aunt Kira, she was joking of course because every time you were in town, you'd visit."

Sky spoke, "Yeah, and everyone knows about the Connor McKnight soccer camps. They're all over the country."

Connor stated, "For real. Wow"

Phoenix laughed, "Yeah, I went their everyday as a kid and so do my twin siblings."

Bridge commented, "And Ethan—you have to go back. You develop some software that we still use here at S.P.D."

Ethan smiled, "You mean, I'm a genius. Sweet!"

Z looked at Graclynn, "And Graclynn, you become an amazing school teacher and awesome fighting instructor."

Graclynn smirked, "You didn't have to persuade me to go back but wicked."

Cruger looked at the Past Rangers, "Your lives as Rangers have made a difference, but you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives after you hand up your helmets."

The Dino Team all start talking at once and Graclynn walked over to Phoenix, "This is good-bye until I give birth to you."

Phoenix grabs both of Graclynn's hands and smiled, "Don't worry, you're are an amazing mother and you're still happy as ever with Dad."

Graclynn blushed and smiled, "Good bye Phoenix Arabella."

Graclynn kissed her daughter's forehead before walking back to her friends and Phoenix stated, "I love you Mom."

Graclynn smiled and replied, "I love you too dear."

Kat sent them all back to Reefside High and they looked around for a moment before Kira asked, "Do you think Dr. Oliver's in there?"

Graclynn shrugged, "Let's go see."

Connor grabbed Kira's hand and Graclynn grabbed Ethan's hand and they quickly ran down the stairs to find Dr. Oliver.

* * *

 _Here you guys go and the next chapter is all about Graclynn's heritage. I hope you guys are ready for it._

 _Written by LostGirl Raven 1:28 a.m. on 3/19/2017_


	17. The Truth is Revealed Part 1

When Graclynn returned from her reunion, she found out that the others found Fire Heart but it was in an egg. Clare and Graclynn stared at the egg and Clare stated, "Hatch."

Graclynn whined, "Come on, hatch."

The egg did not move and Clare exclaimed, "Hatch!"

Graclynn and Clare stared at the egg and Udonna looked at the two, "The Fire Heart will hatch when time is right, Clare, Graclynn."

Clare stated, "But I've never seen a baby dragon before."

Graclynn nodded and Udonna responded, "Well you must be patient. Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'A watched pot never boils'?"

Graclynn pursed her lips and Clare looked at Udonna and said, "Oh, that reminds me."

Clare stood up and walked over to the station where Udonna put her ingredients at and she started finishing her potion. Udonna and Graclynn sniffed the air and smelled something funny. Udonna looked at Clare, "By the smell of it, that potion is strong enough to ward off Morticon himself."

Clare stated, "This isn't a potion. This is our dinner."

Udonna and Graclynn's eyes widened and Clare turned around, "Ooh! And I've been practicing my invisibility spell. Watch."

Clare did the invisibility spell but only turned the bottom half of her body invisible. Udonna and Graclynn chuckled and Clare sighed, "Ohh, why do I even try? At this rate, I will never become a sorceress."

Udonna looked at Clare, "Magic isn't all about potions and wands, Clare. It's about tapping the potential deep within yourself."

Clare asked, "And you really think that I have potential?"

Udonna answered with a smile, "My dear apprentice, I am certain of it."

Clare smiled back at Udonna, "Then I'll keep working." Clare then turned to Graclynn, "Hey Gracie, can you help me with the invisibility spell?"

Graclynn nodded and Clare walked over to her with her bottom half of her body still invisible. They both headed out of the main room of Root Core and Graclynn decided to turn the bottom half of her body invisible just like Clare and they both laughed. They both stated, "With or without legs."

Graclynn got a vision of Necrolai taking a nice balloon man off the street in front of the Rock Porium and flying him to the Underworld. Graclynn shook her head and continued to help Clare with the invisibility spell. Graclynn's eyes started glowing a bright gold and Clare looked at Graclynn and asked, "Gracie, are you alright?"

Graclynn didn't answer, she was in a whole other world and saw that the old man was with Necrolai, LeeLee, and Morticon and they were speaking of another Gatekeeper as the one before gave her life to make sure the gate was sealed. Only the Gatekeeper can open the gate and it is someone close to the Rangers. They are also are looking for the half human half sorceress child. Then the vision changed and showed Graclynn the Great Battle and she could see Max flying through the sky with the boy on his back. Graclynn also saw a woman using her powers to seal the Darkness away forever and then she was gone. She then saw a man and a woman whose faces were blurred out, and the woman was holding an infant child, a girl. The vision went away and saw Necrolai pick up Toby and take him somewhere. Graclynn gasped and looked at Clare, "I'm so sorry, I have to go. Toby's in trouble."

Clare nodded and Graclynn pulled out her morpher, dialed _'123'_ , and stated, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Graclynn grabbed her Mystic Racer and flew towards Necrolai and Toby's location. Graclynn jumped down from her Mystic Racer and landed in front of Toby and stated, "Leave him alone Necrolai."

Necrolai growled and started fighting Graclynn and Graclynn blocked and attacked Necrolai as well. Graclynn threw Necrolai away from her and ran over to Toby, "You need to get out of here."

Nick arrived on the Mystic Speeder and shot Necrolai, who was sneaking up on Graclynn and Toby. Nick landed in front of Graclynn and Toby as Necrolai flew back into some tin containers. Nick looked at Toby, "Hey. Get to safety."

Toby answered, "Yes sir, Mr. Ranger, sir. Thank you Miss. Ranger, ma'am."

Toby ran away and Nick got off his bike and looked at Graclynn, "Ready?"

Graclynn nodded, "Let's do this."

The others jumped down from their Mystic Racers already morphed and Necrolai growled, "Back off, Rangers!"

The Rangers all ran towards Necrolai and she quickly defeated each Rangers. Chip and Nick got back up but she quickly defeated them and she looked up to see Toby was still here. Necrolai started to chase after Toby as he ran but Nick and Graclynn stood in front of her. Necrolai growled at the two, "Get out of my way!"

Nick asked, demanding, "What do you want with him?"

Necrolai answered, "The Gatekeeper will be mine."

Graclynn glared, "You will not get the Gatekeeper, old hag."

The others asked in confusion, "Gatekeeper?"

Necrolai stated, "He possesses more power than all of you put together. He's almost in par with that half human half sorceress child in power. I'll be back!"

Necrolai flew away and the Rangers tried to go away her but stopped, knowing that they wouldn't catch her. Nick looked up and asked, "What was she talking about?" He then turned to Graclynn, "Gracie?"

Graclynn answered, "All I know is that, the Gatekeeper is the only one who can open the gate."

* * *

Graclynn had a vision of the old man telling Morticon that Toby was not the Gatekeeper and she sighed with relief. Graclynn spotted Clare and used her magic to stand next to Clare and saw that the bottom half of her body was still invisible and Clare spoke to herself, "Remember, Clare, you have potential."

Clare did the invisibility spell and she turned herself invisible and Graclynn smiled, "You did it Clare!"

Clare laughed, "I did it! I did it! I have to show Udonna!"

Clare ran off and Graclynn followed, "Wait for me Clare!"

Inside Root Core, the Rangers ran in and Maddie told Udonna, "Udonna? Something weird is going on."

Xander added, "We just had a close encounter with Necrolai."

Chip stated, "She was looking for someone called the Gatekeeper."

Udonna's eyes widened and Nick asked, "Do you have any clue who she's talking about?"

Udonna took a deep breath and turned to face the Rangers and told the story, "The Gatekeeper was a powerful sorceress named Niella. She was my sister."  
 _There was a woman who just liked Clare and she was running towards the gate as a knight ran inside. He spoke to Niella, "Stay back! Seal the gate with a spell! It is the only way!"  
The gate closed and Niella casted the spell to seal the gate and banished Morticon and his armies to the Underworld. The spell was very powerful and Niella's life force was taken from her. A woman with red hair, Udonna, ran to her sister and held her sister's body and cried._

Udonna finished her story and had tears in her eyes, "But her spirit lives on in my heart, and through the Legacy of her heir."

Maddie asked, "She had a child?"

Udonna replied, "Yes, and I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking."

Vida stated, "So, we have to find the child first and protect them."

Udonna said, "You won't have to look far." Everyone had a look of confusion and Udonna continued, "Niella's daughter and the Heir to the Gatekeeper's power… is Clare."

Clare made herself visible and whimpered nervously. Everyone had a look of shock and glanced around the room before Nick asked, "Necrolai also mentioned a half human half sorceress child, who are they?"

Udonna looked at the Rangers, "The most powerful wizard family are known as the Lieados. During the Great Battle, many of them were captured and their location is unknown to this day. Each branch of the family have a guardian. During the Great Battle, the eldest son of Lincoln Lieado, was able to tell their guardian, a Griffin, to bring their Heir to the Human Realm so he could live. The boy was 17 at the time, and was almost captured if it hadn't been for the Griffin, quickly pushing the boy into the Human Realm. The boy made it to the Human Realm and had a child with a human. Their child is to be the most powerful sorceress in their family. Graclynn's father is a Lieado and Graclynn is the most powerful sorceress in her family."

Maddie and Vida looked up and saw Graclynn run out of Root Core and Maddie stated, "Guys, we might have a problem. Graclynn just ran away."

Udonna sighed, "Oh dear, she was not ready to hear this."

* * *

Graclynn was in the forest with tears streaming down her face and she pulled out her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. Cam answered his phone once he saw it was Graclynn, _'Graclynn, are you okay?'_

Graclynn sniffled and spoke quietly into the phone, "Cam, can I come over, please?"

Cam asked, _'Gracie, what's wrong?'_

Graclynn replied quietly, "I would rather talk to you in person about this Cam."

Cam nodded, _"Alright love, when will you get here?'_

Graclynn used her magic and transported herself in Cam's room and whispered, "Now."

Cam quickly turned around and pulled Graclynn into his arms and she started sobbing all over again. After a few minutes, Graclynn pulled away and spoke, "I found out why Koragg calls me a half human half sorceress child. I really am one. I just thought Koragg was crazy and just saying things to make me question everything, but they're true and my Dad never told, but Max and Udonna knew. What do I do Cam? The McKnights aren't my real family but they've been there for me since I was born."

Cam looked down at Graclynn and replied, "Love, I know you feel like you can't trust anybody right now, but your Dad kept that secret from you to keep you safe. Max and Udonna would have loved to tell you but that's not their place, it's your Dad's. It doesn't matter if the McKnights aren't really your family, they'll always been your family in your heart."

Graclynn smiled with silent tears streaming down her face, "You always know what to say Cam. Can I stay with you? I don't think I can go home right now."

Cam nodded, "You can lay on my bed while I lay on the couch."

Graclynn shook her head and led him to the bed and laid down with her head on Cam's chest and sighed, "Goodnight Cam, I love you."

Cam was about to protest but he saw Graclynn was asleep and curled into his side. Cam smiled and kissed Graclynn's forehead with a smile, "Goodnight love, I love you too."

Cam closed his eyes and fell asleep and his father walked into the room to see the cuddling couple and chuckled as he walked out the room., "I hope they realized that it's still the afternoon."

* * *

Maddie and Vida were at work and Maddie stated, "I still can't believe it. Clare has legendary powers. Strong enough to lock up the forces of evil?"

Nick, Chip, and Xander walked over to the two girls and Nick commented, "Or unlock them."

Vida asked, "What about Gracie? Have any of you seen her?"

They all shook her head and Toby ran in, exclaiming, "Guys, you're never gonna believe what happened to me today. I actually met—"

Xander's morpher started to ring and he grabbed his phone quickly, "Sorry boss, I got to take this."

Xander walked away from Toby and looked at his morpher and winced, "Oh, no, it's Necrolai. She's shown up in the City Plaza."

They all glanced at each other and Nick stated, Let's go!"

Nick ran out the door and Vida and Maddie put on the records that they were holding as they followed Chip and Xander out the door. Toby asked the teens in confusion, "Where are you going?"

Vida stopped outside the door and answered, "Break time, Toby. Back in a few."

Vida ran away and Toby shouted, "Don't you want to hear about how I met the..." Toby muttered to himself, "Power Rangers?"

Vida asked the others, "What about Graclynn?"

Xander answered, "She's probably already there or is going to meet us there."

The Rangers, minus Graclynn, made it to the City Plaza and they all stopped in front of Necrolai and Nick stated, "Stop right there!"

Necrolai's back was facing the Rangers as she said, "I'm glad you can make it, Rangers."

Vida pointed at Necrolai, "You're never gonna find the Gatekeeper or the half human half sorceress child, so give it up."

Necrolai responded as she turned around, "Oh, I have a new plan. I'll get the Gatekeeper and the child to find me. Someone so noble would never stand by while the Rangers are being destroyed."

Everyone was shocked to see Necrolai had grew sharper claws and blades on her arms. Necrolai smirked, "Do you like my new powers?"

Nick growled, "Like this!" He pulled out his Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff!"**

Nick jumped in the air and tried to attack Necrolai but she stopped him with her new powers and Nick was down. Everyone ran over to Nick and Maddie asked, "Nick! Are you alright?"

Vida and Maddie helped him up as Xander and Chip stood in front of them in a protective stance. Necrolai attacked them all at once and they all fell down. Necrolai cackled before scoffing at the Rangers.

* * *

Graclynn shot up with a gasp and she woke Cam up and he asked, "What's wrong love?"

Graclynn got out of Cam's bed and spoke, "They're in trouble, I have to go."

Cam nodded and got out of his bed as well and gave Graclynn a kiss and she kissed him back before breaking apart and she whispered, "I truly love you Cam."

Cam smiled at Graclynn, "I truly love you too Graclynn."

Graclynn smiled and kissed Cam's cheek before breaking their embrace and transported herself back into the forest and she was shocked to see Clare looking sad. Graclynn smiled sadly and walked over to Clare, "You okay Clare?"

Clare shook her head and Graclynn sighed, "Yeah I know how you feel."

Graclynn sat down next to Clare and they sat in silence for a moment and Graclynn hugged Clare and whispered, "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you Clare."

Clare hugged Graclynn back and whispered, "Thanks Gracie."

Graclynn smiled as she pulled away, "You're welcome. Now, I have to go help the others. Do you know where they are?"

Clare answered, "City Plaza I believe."

Graclynn nodded, "Thanks, gotta go."

Graclynn pulled out her morpher, dialed _'123'_ , and shouted, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Graclynn morphed into her Ranger suit and transported away as Udonna appeared where Graclynn was just sitting and told Clare, "Thank goodness I found you."

Clare jumped in surprise and Udonna asked, "What are you doing out here alone?"

Clare muttered and looked away from Udonna, "Nothing."

Udonna spoke, "I don't blame you for being upset with me."

Clare stated, "It's just not fair, Udonna. Being the Gatekeeper is my Legacy. You can't keep that power from me forever."

Udonna answered, "Clare, there are things that you just don't understand."

Clare looked at Udonna, "I understand." Clare sniffled, "You don't think I can handle it because… I'm incompetent and bumbling and clumsy."

Udonna spoke, "Exactly as your Mother was. You are so much like her."

Clare asked, "But I thought that she was a great sorceress."

Udonna responded, "Oh, she was. But not at first. In fact, she blew up our cottage quite a few times trying to get her spells right."

Clare was quiet for a moment before asking, "Then why—"

Udonna stated, "I promised her to always keep you from harm. I've tried my best to keep that promise."

Clare replied, "And you have. I couldn't have asked for a better protector… or a better aunt."

Udonna smiled, "Someday you'll be ready to take on your Mother's Legacy, but not today."

Koragg appears and states,ruining the beautiful family moment, "We meet again, Sorceress."

* * *

Graclynn appeared and pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff! Mystic Sword!"**

Graclynn ran towards Necrolai and swung her sword. Necrolai blocked Graclynn's attack and they glared at one another and Graclynn spoke, "You're going down old hag."

Graclynn swung her sword again and Graclynn and Necrolai engaged in a tough battle. Graclynn ducked from Necrolai's attack and changed her sword back into her Magi Staff and stated, **"Magi Staff! Mystic Vines!"**

Mystic Vines wrapped around Necrolai and Graclynn swung her Magi Staff in the air and the Mystic Vines followed the movements and while swing Necrolai, Graclynn stated, "Release!"

The vines released Necrolai and she went flying away from Graclynn but landed on her feet away from her. The others started attacking Necrolai and Graclynn got a vision of Clare, Udonna, and Koragg, and Koragg took Udonna and disappeared somewhere. Graclynn gasped and saw that the Rangers were down and Graclynn growled and Necrolai laughed evilly, "Foolish Rangers!"

Nick stood up slowly and stated, "You're the fool if you think I'm giving up!"

Nick pulled out his Mystic Sword and ran towards Necrolai who shot her magic at him but he blocked them with style and speed. Nick spoke, "You'll never get the Gatekeeper of the child while we're around."

Nick finally reached Necrolai but she quickly got the upper hand and made Nick fly back to the others. Graclynn growled again and her eyes started glowing a bright gold and she spoke, but her voice sounded more powerful, "Necrolai, prepare to meet your doom."

Graclynn held her Magi Staff and drew a staff in the air, **"Magi Staff! Ancient Mystic Fog!"**

Graclynn twirled her Magi Staff and pointed it towards the fog and shouted, **"Magi Staff! Ancient Family Siren Song! Full Power!"**

Purple Music Notes flew to the Mystic Fog and a loud screeching noise can be heard and Necrolai held her eyes in pain and Graclynn blinked and the glow dimmed and the song stopped. Graclynn started breathing heavy and shook her head, "That was strange."

The Mystic Fog disappeared and Graclynn fell to her knees and Necrolai glared at her, "Now it's time for you to meet your downfall. There's no one to saved you. Maybe there is no other Gatekeeper."

Necrolai walked closer to Graclynn who glared at her and held her head up high as the others shouted for Necrolai to leave her alone. Necrolai was shot by magic. Necrolai looked up with shock, "What?"

Clare ran over with her hand held out that was glowing with magic and in her other hand, she had the Gatekeeper crown. Clare spoke, "Wrong Necrolai. My Mother's spirit lives inside me."

Nick shouted, "Clare!"

Graclynn stood up slowly and stood next to Clare and demorphed so Necrolai can see her eyes glowing bright gold, "And my family's power flows through my veins."

Graclynn's strength came back stronger than before and Vida shouted, "Graclynn!"

Clare looked at the crown and put it on as the Rangers stood up slowly. Graclynn was surrounded by a bright light before her clothes changed into a long purple gown with a black vest on top, her hair was in a fancy ponytail and she had a small tiara in her hair, and she was wearing ankle boots. Graclynn's morpher turned back into her wand but it was more sophisticated. The wand had the purple fairy symbol and on the wood, there was carvings of the Lieado Family crest and the head of a Griffin as well. Graclynn's eyes were now gold and she spoke with the powerful voice form earlier, _**"I'm Graclynn Lieado, Powerful Sorceress of the Lieado Family!"**_

Clare's outfit changed as well. She had a cover over her head and she was dressed in a white gown that had black marking on the edge of the gown and the edge of the sleeves. She had a black crop top with a red and black stripped corset underneath. The had a silver moo on top of the crop top and she had a full moon necklace that hung below the red and black stripped corset. She had a purple skirt over the gown and a lighter purple belt. Clare's eyes glowed a bright blue and she stated, _**"POWER OF THE SHINING MOON! BEHOLD—THE GATEKEEPER!"**_

The Rangers looked at their friends in awe and Nick breathed, "Incredible!"

Necrolai muttered to herself, "The Oracle was right!" Necrolai spoke aloud, "So there is another, and my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly." Necrolai turned to Graclynn, "The Master will be pleased to take your power."

Graclynn scoffed as Clare replied, "You're going to regret ever meeting me, witch."

Graclynn smirked and added, "Your picking the wrong fight old hag."

Clare held her hand out and the Gatekeeper's scepter appeared. Graclynn looked at her wand and calmly spoke, "Lieado Family Sword."

Graclynn's wand turned into a beautiful sword, it was like her Mystic Sword but it was Gold with many different carvings of mythical creatures, Griffins, Unicorns, Dragons, Chimeras, Pegasus, Centaurs, Manticores, Phoenix, Sea Serpents, and many more. The sword also had the Lieado Family crest and had Purple Vines wrapped around it. Graclynn twirled her sword and muttered to herself, "I wonder what other type of weapons I have."

Graclynn pointed her sword at Necrolai and Clare looked at Necrolai. Necrolai shot attacks at the girls but they but up shields around them with their magic and blocked them. Clare twirled her scepter and shot her magic at Necrolai and entrapped her until her new powers were gone. Necrolai looked at herself and stated, "My new powers! They're gone!"

The Rangers ran over to the two and they cheered for Clare. They turned around to face Necrolai and Nick stated, "Let's give them a hand, Rangers."

The Rangers all flipped in the air and kicked Necrolai at the same time. Necrolai flew back and landed on her back, She got up and held her arm in pain and walked with a slight limp and stated, "You will still lose, Rangers."

Necrolai turned around and flew away from the Rangers, Clare, and Graclynn and shouted, **"I'LL RETURN!"**

They all turned to Clare and Graclynn and congratulated them and Clare and Graclynn spoke at the same time, "There's no time for that. Udonna's been captured."

Nick held his head in pain and Graclynn hear Koragg's voice, _You will tell the Gatekeeper to battle me alone. If she does not come, your sorceress will perish._

They all looked at Nick and Vida asked, "Nick, what is it?"

Nick answered as he looked at Clare, "He wants to fight you—alone."

Clare responded, "I accept."

* * *

The Rangers were in Root Core and Maddie spoke, "We shouldn't have let Clare go on her own."

Graclynn said, "Clare can handle her own, and if she is in danger, I will step in."

Graclynn is still in her Lieado Family Sorceress outfit. In the Lieado Family, very few sorceress has two sides, they're normal self where their magic is strong but not as strong as their magical self. The Magical self is where the sorceress is very powerful that it's hard to keep the magic from over doing it in their normal form that they create another version of themselves that's full of their magic. Hence the reason why Graclynn's eyes grow gold, her magic is so strong that it makes her have strange abilities, like reading people's minds, having visions, glowing randomly, and her eyes shining gold, because her body is fighting her magic because it's been dormant for years, hence why she faints and falls after using a lot of magic. Once Graclynn learns how to control and channel her magic, her eyes will become hazel and the glowing will stop but she'll still have visions and read others minds.

Vida stated, "You saw how she sent Necrolai running."

Nick agreed, "Yeah." They all turned to face the Crystal Ball and Nick continued, "But Koragg is a whole other story."

Graclynn sighed, "I'll go to where Koragg and Clare are to keep an eye out on the match while you all stay here just in case Necrolai comes back, because she will and she'll have reinforcements."

Graclynn disappeared before the Rangers could speak to her and she reappeared on the mountain above the fight. Koragg spoke as Clare walked towards him, "So, it was you all along."

Clare glared for a moment before thrusting her scepter in the air and shot magic shooting stars at him but they all missed. Koragg laughed evilly and continued to speak, "But now you have real power."

Graclynn muttered, "Why are you always making speeches Koragg?"

Clare spoke, "I want Udonna back—now!"

Koragg responded, "Not until I get to see the Legendary Magic of the Gatekeeper."

Clare said, "As you wish."

Clare twirled her scepter and pointed it at Koragg and ran towards him with a battle cry. Koragg pointed his shield in her direction and shot his dark magic at her but they missed. Graclynn nodded in approval as Clare and Koragg engaged in a battle with their weapons, Clare used her scepter and Koragg used his shield. They flew in the air and landed on the side of the mountain and continued their fight. Clare flew off the mountain but landed on her feet away from the mountain. Koragg followed her and continued their fight. Clare kicked Koragg and he flew back and he landed on his feet and wobbled a bit.

Clare was in the air and made her scepter extend and it hit Koragg in the chest and made him fall back. Clare slowly descended to the ground as Koragg got back up. Clare's eyes glowed a bright blue and twirled her scepter and used the same spell she used on Necrolai, on Koragg. Koragg muttered, "She is strong."

Clare thrusted her scepter in the air and swung it down to make a very powerful strike that it Koragg straight on. When the magic cleared, Koragg was laughing evilly and absorbing Clare's magic with his shield. Both girls gasped, "Impossible!"

Koragg spoke, "Quite impressive, I must confess."

Necrolai was also hiding in the mountains and muttered, "What are you waiting for, Koragg? Get her."

Graclynn appeared behind Necrolai and stated, "Some people like to have a good fight."

Necrolai turned around to see Graclynn and before she could do anything, Graclynn held out her palm and calmly spoke, "Lieado Binding Mystic Vines."

Mystic Vines wrapped around Necrolai and Graclynn smiled, "Bye old hag."

Graclynn flicked her wrist and Necrolai flew away, still wrapped in the Mystic Vines. Graclynn looked back to see Clare in the ground and Graclynn cursed Necrolai for distracting her. Clare got up and stated, "I'm through playing."

Clare thrusted her scepter in the air and drew a circle in front of her, _**"Magic of the Shining Moon Warrior!"**_

Clare's body was trapped in a woman like zord's body. Koragg grew into his Wolf Centaur Megazord and they began their battle. Graclynn watched the fight and spoke, "I know you are there Maximilian."

Max walked out of the woods in his Griffin form and sat next to Graclynn and watched the fight as he roared, _Maximilian? I thought my name was just Max?_

Graclynn watched as Clare shot a Light Rope at Koragg that held him as she twirled her scepter to make a full moon, **"FULL MOON BLAZE!"**

Graclynn answered, "That was before you kept secrets from me. I deserved to know who I truly am Max. It may have been my father's place to tell me but you could have at least gave me hints so I can figure it out and questioned my dad about it."

Max was silent for a moment and watched Koragg escape Clare's rope and blocked Clare's attack and then destroying it. Koragg harnessed the power that his Master gave him and used a Dark Magic Strike attack on Clare and it knocked her back into her human form and she was at a whole new location. Graclynn cursed and looked at Max, "We shall finish this conversation later, Maximilian."

Graclynn teleported to where Koragg and Clare were and saw Koragg stalking towards Clare with his sword drawn. Graclynn ran and jumped in front of Clare and stated, "That's far enough Dark Knight."

Koragg looked at Graclynn, "The half human half sorceress child."

Graclynn looked back at Koragg, "Yes, that's me. Shout it to the whole world why don't cha?"

Koragg glared at Graclynn, "She will open the gates, and the Underworld will rise."

Graclynn and Clare shouted, Never!"

Koragg swung his sword up and shouted back, "I said do it!"

Graclynn growled, **"Mystic Shield!"**

Koragg swung his sword down but was shot at by Chip who had his Crossbow. Vida was next and swung her Magi Staff to make her Wind Power shoot Koragg back. Chip, Vida, Maddie, and Xander were all together but there was no sign of Nick. Graclynn pulled out her wand and calmly spoke, "Lieado Family Sword."

The wand transformed into the Family Sword and Graclynn swung it around like it weighted nothing and then pointed it at Koragg. Koragg looked at the Rangers, "Do not interfere."

Nick jumped from behind the others and made the Mystic Force Fighters appear and jumped on Chip and Xander's hand and flew straight into the air and started spinning. Nick flew straight towards Koragg and hit in and the hit made him fly back. Clare and Graclynn smiled but that was wiped off their faces when Necrolai grabbed them both by the arms. Graclynn shrieked and he skin started to glow which made Necrolai let go quickly, as it felt like her hand was being burned, and Graclynn flew forwards. Necrolai adjusted her grip on Clare so she was holding her by her arms and using Clare as a shield. The Rangers started running towards Clare but Koragg got in the way. Graclynn growled and grabbed her sword and pointed it at Koragg and spoke, "Move Koragg—now!"

Koragg stood his ground and Nick shouted, "Let her go!"

Necrolai spoke, "By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the gate rise up!"

Clare started screaming in pain and the spell was so bright everyone covered their eyes. The spell shot into the sky and it instantly turned dark. Necrolai threw Clare away from her and the Rangers started looking at the sky in panic. The gate rose from the ground and the Rangers, along with Graclynn, ran towards Clare and watched the gate rise. Once the gate stopped, Nick asked, "Oh, man, now what?"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _Hey Guys, so here it is! The truth about Graclynn, and if you guys still have questions, feel free to ask me and I will try to answer them in part two. Also, how about that Cam/Graclynn scene? There are still more to come, I promise. Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

 _Written by LostGirl Raven 12:13 a.m. on 4/2/2017_


	18. The Truth is Revealed Part 2

_Previously on Graclynn: Mysterious as the Mist_

 _After Graclynn got back from her High School Reunion in Reefside and also visiting the future, she learned that the Rangers found Fire Heart but it was still in the egg. Necrolai, Morticon, and the Darkness were looking for the Gatekeeper to raise the gate and the half human half sorceress child to make them all more powerful. It was then discovered that Clare was the Gatekeeper and Graclynn was the most powerful sorceress in history. Koragg took Udonna as a hostage to lure the Gatekeeper out as Necrolai fought the Rangers with new powers and his plan worked. Graclynn and Clare revealed who they are and fought both Necrolai and Koragg. Koragg injured Clare and Necrolai forced Clare to raise the gate and now the Underworld has risen._

* * *

The Rangers, Graclynn, and Clare stared at the gate to the Underworld and Clare apologized, "I'm sorry Rangers."

Maddie looked at Clare and placed her hand on Clare's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault."

Graclynn added, "Yeah, if anything it was that old hag's fault and I can't wait 'til I get my hands on her. She's gonna wish she never came out of that pit."

Xander pointed upwards and exclaimed, "Look! Up at the gate!"

They looked up and gasped as one of the statues on the gate came to life and was 300-feet tall. The monster growled before shooting lasers at the group and hit them. They flew forwards and landed hard on the ground. Koragg grabbed Clare and Graclynn, "Get up!"

Graclynn growled and her body started to heat up but Koragg didn't let go like Necrolai did but he did flinch slightly in pain. Nick looked up and yelled, "Let them go!"

Maddie shouted, "Clare!

Chip exclaimed, "Graclynn!"

Graclynn huffed before closing her eyes and teleporting out of Koragg's hand and next to Nick. Graclynn started helping Nick up and growled at Koragg, "Let her go Koragg!"

Clare struggled to get out of Koragg's grip and Koragg told her, "You won't get away this time." Koragg looked at the Rangers, "And the Gargoyle of the Gates will take care of you."

Graclynn scoffed, "Please, I can take that thing down no problem Koragg."

Nick ran towards Koragg and tried to grab Clare but Koragg started to fight him and Nick fought back. Koragg pushed Nick away with his shield and Nick rolled away. The others ran towards Nick and they watched as Koragg took Clare away in a dark magic circle. They started to run towards the Dark Magic Circle but the Circle disappeared before they reached it. The Gargoyle nearly stepped on the Rangers and Graclynn growled, "Watch where you walking doofus!"

Graclynn looked at her wand and spoke, "Let's go Max. We got a Gargoyle to destroy."

Graclynn drew her fairy symbol in the air and shouted, _**"FAIRY GRIFFIN MEGAZORD UNITE!"**_

Graclynn was back into her Purple Ranger suit and her eyes were still glowing gold but was also brown. Max came running towards Graclynn and was transformed into his Griffin form before they formed the Fairy Griffin Megazord. Graclynn saw that the others had formed their Megazord and used their Mystic Spell Seal. The attack missed as the Gargoyle teleported behind them and struck them from behind. Every time the Rangers went to attack the Gargoyle he teleported away from them. Graclynn calmly spoke, "Lieado Family Sword."

A Megazord form of Graclynn's Lieado Family Sword appeared where her Mystic Sword lays and she squealed, "I can access my Family Weaponry in my Ranger form! Awesome!"

Graclynn saw the Rangers were in trouble and she whistled and the Gargoyle looked at her, "Let's dance doofus."

Graclynn grabbed her sword and ran towards the Gargoyle and swung her sword but the Gargoyle teleported away and Graclynn quickly changed the direction of her sword to hit the Gargoyle but he still teleported away. Graclynn frowned and asked Max, "How do we stop him Max?"

Max roared, _He is a tough one Graclynn but we can take him. Try using a different weapon._

Graclynn looked at the Griffin head in her front of her and raised her eyebrow, "And what weapon should I use? Anything like a sword is useless, let's try a bow and arrow."

Graclynn threw her sword in her air and stated, "Lieado Family Bow and Arrows."

The sword disappeared and in Graclynn's hand appeared a silver bow that had the carving of every mythical creature just like the sword and on her back, was a bunch of arrows that had a different Mythical Creature on them. Graclynn loaded her bow with two arrows and pointed them at the Gargoyle. Graclynn released one and the Gargoyle teleported away but Graclynn saw where he teleported and quickly shot her arrow at him and hit the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle roared and swung his staff at Graclynn and she quickly jumped away from him. Graclynn heard the others gasp and she looked out of the corner of her eye that Morticon was slipping out of the gate.

Graclynn groaned, "Not him again."

Graclynn quickly grabbed an arrow and shot it at the Gargoyle who tried to sneak up on her and attack. She kicked the Gargoyle away from her and stepped on its stomach and stated, "Now stay right here."

Graclynn loaded her bow and arrow again and shot it into the crack. Graclynn shouted, "Get back guys!"

The Gargoyle teleported from under her foot and blocked the Rangers from running away from the gate. Graclynn cursed and saw that her arrow had indeed hit Morticon like expected. He looked at her and growled, "Not you again, Purple Witch. I will destroy you just like I did all those years ago."

Graclynn glared, "If anything, I will be destroying you this time."

Morticon broke out of the gate and sliced his sword at the Rangers but Graclynn teleported in the way and put up her Mystic Shield. The force pushed them back and Graclynn looked at her bow and arrow, "Lieado Family Sword again."

The bow and arrows quickly turned back into the sword and the Rangers asked, "What now?"  
"We got to fight him?"  
"Looks like we don't have a choice."

Graclynn spoke, "I'll fight Morticon, you guys handle doofus over there."

Nick asked, "Are you sure Graclynn?"

Graclynn looked at them with a serious expression, "Yeah, it's my destiny." Graclynn giggled, "I've always wanted to say that."

Graclynn looked at Morticon and pointed her sword at him, "Your reign of terror Morticon will never begin as long as I'm around."

Morticon chuckled evilly, "The Purple Witch said that before she was quickly defeated by me."

Graclynn glared, "And you still lost anyways and this time I'm here to make sure you stay gone."

They glared at each other and Morticon swung his sword at Graclynn and she blocked his attack. Graclynn was able to block his attacks but he started speeding up his attacks and hit her twice. Graclynn slid back and groaned in pain. The Rangers jumped in to help Graclynn and used their Titan Attack but Morticon destroyed it. The Rangers were then hit by Morticon's Dark Magic Strike and forced them out of their Megazord form and Ranger suits. Graclynn growled and ran towards Morticon but was stopped by the Gargoyle who swung at her but she blocked and tripped him.

Graclynn jumped away from the Gargoyle and spoke to Max, "This is a tough battle. What should I do Max?"

Max roared, _There is one thing you can try but it has never been done as a Lieado member has never became a Mystic Warrior like you Graclynn._

Graclynn nodded, "What do I need to do?"

Max snorted, _I haven't got a clue, just go with your instincts._

Graclynn snorted, "I just discovered who I really am today. What makes you think I know what my "Instincts" are?"

Max sighed, _You'll know Graclynn._

Graclynn growled and continued to fight Morticon and the Gargoyle. Graclynn looked around her cockpit and muttered, "Okay, instincts. It was a feeling of some sorts. Think back to when you unlock you're full power, what type of feeling did you get. Well, I was feeling kind of sassy and angry, and I use my full powers when I'm really angry but I'm not feeling the angry vibe right no so, think Grace think." Graclynn laughed, "That's it!"

Graclynn stated, "Let's fly Max!"

Graclynn sprouted out her and Max's wings and flew high into the sky. Graclynn took a deep breath, "Ready for that feeling Max?"

Max whined, _Graclynn, what are you doing?_

Graclynn smirked, "Following my instincts." Graclynn pulled out her wand and drew her family crest and shouted, _**"SECRET ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SEAL OF OLD!"**_

Graclynn struck the symbol with her sword and flew towards Morticon and the Gargoyle. Graclynn smirked and shouted, **"Max! Disengage!"**

Max roared loudly, _What!?_

Graclynn laughed, "Trust me Max!"

Max roared and a bright light surrounded the two and Max was in his Griffin form and Graclynn was falling from the sky but not in her zord form, but as the powerful sorceress of the Lieado family. Graclynn laughed as she heard her friends shout and Max roared at her. Graclynn looked at her wand and calmly spoke, "Lieado Family Sword."

The wand transformed into the sword and as the spell hit the Gargoyle and Morticon, Graclynn landed on the Gargoyle's shoulder and laughed, "It worked."

Max growled, _That was your plan!? What are you thinking!?_

Graclynn smirked at Max, "Just following my instincts or as Gibbs would say, 'Following my gut'."

Graclynn looked at the gate as she heard a scream. Graclynn looked at Max, "Who was screaming?"

Max roared, _You're on the shoulder of your enemy, who could squish you at any moment by the way, and you're asking about a scream?_

Graclynn sighed and stabbed her sword into the Gargoyle's shoulder and leaned on it as she answered Max, "Yes, now can you tell me who screamed or not?"

Max scoffed, _I'm not sure but I believe it was Clare._

Graclynn cursed and quickly took her sword out of the Gargoyle and jumped to the other shoulder as Morticon struck his Gargoyle and Graclynn snickered, "You gotta be quicker than that."

Morticon growled and Graclynn looked at the Gargoyle, "Thanks for the ride, it's been fun."

Graclynn jumped off the Gargoyle just as Morticon struck it again and Graclynn laughed as she fell. Graclynn looked at her hand and twirled her wrist and stated, "Mystic Bubble!"

A Purple Mystic Bubble surrounded Graclynn as she floated to the ground and landed on her feet softly. Graclynn smirked, "That was exciting."

The sky suddenly turned dark and Nick asked, "What's going on?"

Graclynn replied, "They're using Clare's magic to open the gates further so the armies can reign havoc on us."

Vida asked, "Now what?"

* * *

They all watched as Morticon and the Gargoyle destroy their home and Maddie asked, "Is this is how it's going to end?"

Nick slowly stood up, "No. This is not how it ends. Udonna said we were the protectors of the city. And that's what we're gonna do."

Graclynn smiled, "I'm with ya. I finally accept these crazy powers and we will send them and the gate beck into the Underworld."

Graclynn's eye finally stopped glowing and were now a hazel color. Graclynn blinked a couple of times and sighed, "Man, my eyes feel like they're burning."

The Rangers laughed at Graclynn before getting serious and they all pulled out their morphers, dialed _'123'_ , and shouted, _**"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"**_

Vida, Chip, Xander, and Maddie quickly formed the Dragon Megazord and started battling the Gargoyle. After Nick morphed, her called upon the Mystic Bike and rode off. The Dragon Megazord destroyed the Gargoyle and Graclynn whistled, "Alright Max, let's get to that gate."

Max appeared in his true form, a Griffin, and he was shaking his mane and then roared. Graclynn rolled her eyes, "You are so dramatic, I don't know how I put up with you."

Graclynn climbed on his back and stated, "Let's fly Max."

Max licked his fur and tamed his mane and Graclynn scowled, "It's gonna get messed up when you start flying so stop trying to fix it."

Max scoffed, _I didn't hear a please in that sentence._

Graclynn replied, "And you're about to sleep in the cage if you don't start flying."

Max roared and started flying towards the gate fast, _Putting me in a cage is animal abuse._

Graclynn shrugged, "You'll get over it."

Someone started shooting at Graclynn and Max and Graclynn looked down to see Hidiacs shooting at them and saw that Morticon knocked the Rangers out of the Dragon Megazord. Graclynn growled and pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff! Lieado Family Staff!"**

Graclynn's Magi Staff transformed into a staff that looked just like her sword and glowing purple orb on top that had silver markings of Graclynn's fairy symbol. Graclynn pointed her staff and the Hidiacs and stated, "Mystic Shooting Stars!"

Purple Mystic Stars fell from the sky and hit the Hidiacs and made them explode. Graclynn pointed the staff at Morticon and shouted, "Mystic Vines!"

Mystic Vines wrapped around the Hidiacs and swung them around before releasing them and they fell hard on the ground. Graclynn looked at Max, "How would you feel if I jumped off you and landed on the Mystic Racer with Nick?"

Max roared, _No more crazy stunts Graclynn!_

Graclynn laughed, "I'm just kidding Max. Go faster Max!"

Max finally reached the gate and Graclynn jumped off Max just as Nick ran through the gate. Graclynn landed inside the gate and followed Nick. Nick jumped in the air and shouted, "Koragg!"

Nick kicked Koragg who flew back and Graclynn ran in and Udonna looked at them, "Nick. Graclynn."

The spell stopped and Clare was breathing heavily. Nick and Graclynn looked at Clare and Nick shouted, "Clare! Hold on!"

Graclynn ran over to Clare as Nick called upon the Mystic Force Fighters and challenged Koragg to a fight. Koragg replied, "I never say no to a challenge."

Koragg used the Master's powers and teleported them to a different location. Graclynn was tied up and groaned, "Aw, come on! I hate rope!"

Nick slowly lowered the gloves from his face and looked around in confusion, "Wha—What's happening?"

Clare and Graclynn shouted, "Nick!"

Nick turned towards Clare and Graclynn and Clare asked, "Where are we?"

Graclynn suggested, "Another dimension? That'd be really cool!"

Koragg spoke as Nick looked around, "Your challenge, my battlefield."

Nick got his fist ready, "Fine with me. Come on!"

Koragg readied his sword, "I am ready."

Nick and Koragg ran towards each other and Clare shouted, "Nick!"

Graclynn groaned and struggled to get out of the ropes but they tightened around her. Graclynn scowled, "Great magic rope."

Clare and Graclynn watched Nick and Koragg battle. Nick rolled under Koragg's swing and continued to dodge and block Koragg's attacks. Koragg used his shield to block some of Nick's moves. Nick jumped over Koragg and landed behind him and he continued to dodge Koragg's attacks. Koragg swung his sword and sliced across Nick's torso. Nick rolled away from Koragg and jumped in the air, all while dodging Koragg. They continued to swing at each other and blocking each other's attack. Koragg managed to throw Nick over his head and Nick landed hard on the ground.

Koragg looked at Nick, "Get up."

Nick got up and slammed the Mystic Force Fighter together and shouted, **"Mystic Force Fighter!"**

Nick jumped in the air and flew towards Koragg with his fist stretched out in front of him. Koragg sliced Nick's fist which caused Nick to fly back. Graclynn growled and struggled again to help Nick but the rope tightened again. Graclynn sighed and just continued to watch Nick and Koragg's battle. Nick rolled away from Koragg before standing up and pulled out his Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff Strike!"**

Nick attacked Koragg with a series of strikes but Koragg blocked each and every one before deliver a strike of his own across Nick's stomach. Nick fell to the ground and Koragg went to strike Nick again but Nick blocked Koragg's attack with his Magi Staff. Nick rolled away from Koragg and clashed swords with Koragg. Koragg managed to hit Nick twice across the chest and Nick rolled away from him in pain. Koragg ran towards Nick and started to attack but Nick dodged and blocked his attack. Koragg continued to strike Nick and managed to throw Nick over the edge of the mountain.

Nick landed in a pond on his back but Nick got right back up and shouted, "It's not over yet!"

Koragg ran towards Nick with his sword above his head and responded, "Right you are."

Nick stood ready and stated, "Try this!" Nick jumped in the air, **"Fire of the Phoenix!"**

Koragg, Graclynn, and Clare watched as Nick turned into a flame like phoenix. Nick flew towards Koragg who shouted, "No!"

Koragg blew up and Koragg was falling to the ground in defeat but he stopped acting and stood up tall. Nick shook his head, "NO!"

Koragg stated, "Your magic is strong, but cannot compare to that of the Master."

Koragg's shield opened to reveal the eye of the Master and Graclynn shook her head, "That's it."

Graclynn closed her eyes and her whole body glowed until the rope broke apart. Graclynn looked at Clare, "I'll be right back, I have to help Nick."

Graclynn teleported right in front of Nick right as Koragg struck and threw up her Mystic Shield. Graclynn shouted in pain as the force of the strikes broke her shield and she was hit. Nick flew back into the mountain and lost his Magi Staff.

Clare shouted, "Gracie! Nick!"

Koragg ran towards Nick and held him against the mountain. Koragg spoke, "Now you know the power of Dark Magic. That kind of power will always triumph."

Nick retorted, "You're wrong! There's more power in courage—the kind it takes to keep going even when it looks like there's no hope." Nick clenched his fist and grabbed Koragg's fist, "That's why Dark Magic will never beat us!"

Koragg jerked his sword out of Nick's hand and raised it above his head, "You fool. Just surrender."

Koragg swung his sword down and Nick raised his arms in front of his face and Nick's magic manifested into a shield and blew Koragg away. Nick shot into the air and flew straight towards Koragg. Koragg looked up at Nick and Nick threw the Mystic Force Seal and it trapped Koragg as Nick flew down and hit Koragg. Koragg tried to block the attack with his sword but Nick's magic was strong and split the sword into two. Koragg cried in despair, "My sword!"

Koragg fell to his knees with his shield in one hand and his broken sword in the other. Koragg blew up and Nick shouted, "Clare! Gracie!"

Graclynn groaned and opened her eyes as the spell holding Clare broke and she nearly fell over. Nick caught Clare from falling and asked, "Are you okay?"

Graclynn slowly rose to her feet and Clare answered, "I think so." Clare let out a breath of air, "Being a sorceress is tougher than I thought."

Graclynn walked over to Nick and nearly fell over but caught herself, "You said it sister. Man, that was some strong magic."

Nick asked, "Are you okay Gracie?"

Graclynn shrugged before wincing in pain, "I'm in pain but once I start running on adrenaline, I'll be fine."

Graclynn, Nick, and Clare laughed at Graclynn's statement. An explosion caught their attention and once the explosion cleared, Koragg appeared and Nick shouted, "No way!"

Koragg looked at Nick, "You may have destroyed my weapon, but you have not destroyed me.

Nick shouted, "Koragg!"

Koragg laughed evilly before vanishing . Nick shouted again, "This isn't over. Get back here!"

Clare limped over to Nick and almost fell but Nick caught her. Clare groaned before looking at Nick, "The other Rangers—Morticon will destroy them."

Graclynn and Nick looked at Clare, "What?"

Nick looked at the ground, "If I only had Catastros. Last time we combined, the power was incredible."

Clare agreed, "Then you'll have to do it again." Clare looked around before speaking, "Maybe we could combine our powers and get control of him."

Nick shook his head, "No, this—this has already taken too much out of you."

Graclynn spoke, "I'll do it Clare. Save your energy."

Clare declared, "It's what my mother would have done."

Nick and Graclynn nodded and Nick stated, "Alright Clare."

Nick pulled out his Magi Staff and stated, **"Magi Staff Full Power!"**

Nick's Magi Staff started to glow and the power started to become too strong and Nick started to groan. Clare limped over and grabbed Nick's Magi Staff. Clare's crown started to glow and they both started groaning. Graclynn pulled out her Magi Staff, **"Magi Staff! Lieado Family Wand, Full Power!"**

Graclynn pointed her wand at Nick's Magi Staff and helped them. Clare almost fell over but Nick caught her and stated, "Maybe we should stop."

Clare shook her head, "Keep going."

Nick nodded, "Okay."

They all continued to use their strength before pointing the Magi Staff and Graclynn's wand in the air. There was a bright light before Catastros appeared. Nick, Graclynn, and Clare almost fell over from the tremor of Catastros' feet hitting the ground. Catastros neighed and they all looked at Catastros. Clare breathed out, "It worked."

Nick ran up to Catastros, "Hey remember me?" Nick stuck his morpher in the air, _**"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"**_

Nick grew into his titan form and rode Catastros to the other Rangers."

Graclynn looked at Clare, "I'm gonna help, are you gonna be okay?"

Clare nodded, "Go."

Graclynn nodded and gave Clare a quick hug before shouted, "Max! Here my call, it's time to kick butt dude!"

Max flew towards Graclynn in his Titan form and Graclynn smiled, "Awe yeah, I can feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins."

Graclynn jumped onto Max's back and stated, "Let's fly Max!"

Max actually flew off of once without being difficult. Graclynn pulled out her morpher and stated, _**"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"**_

Graclynn turned into her Titan form and shouted, "Full speed ahead Max!"

Max flew faster and growled, _Are you alright? I can feel the pain you are in._

Graclynn shrugged, "Eh, I'll be alright later."

* * *

Maddie, Xander, Chip, and Vida were all taking a beating from Morticon but they refused to give up.

Clare was still in the clearing, "I raised the gate. I've got to be the one to lower it again."

Clare called upon her all her power and shot a spell to close the gate. Clare groaned and fell down before disappearing.

Clare's spell shot from the sky and hit the gate and closed the gate forever. Morticon watched the spell hit the gate and demanded, "What's happening?"

The fallen Rangers watched as the gate slowly went back into the Underworld. Morticon growled, "Impossible! Who has done this?"

Necrolai also witnessed the gate descending down and cried out, "NO! This can't be happening."

The dark clouds disintegrated and the bright sky was back, shining over Briarwood. Morticon was furious, "My Dark Magic! Who dares interfere?"

Nick shouted as he rode Catastros, looking like a knight riding his stallion to save the princess, "Hey! That would be me."

Graclynn laughed as she and Max flew above Nick and Catastros, "And me! You overgrown screwdriver!"

Xander shouted with glee, "Hey!"  
Vida continued, "It's Nick and Gracie!"  
Maddie added, "And Catastros and Max!"  
Chip commented, "No way!"

Nick pulled out his sword, "Come on, Catastros. Just like last time."

Nick and Catastros morphed into the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. Graclynn flew over to Xander, Vida, Maddie, and Chip and helped them up. Graclynn smiled, "Let's watch Nick kick Morticon's butt!"

Nick swung his sword and stated, "Now it's my turn!"

Morticon got his sword ready and growled at Nick. Nick's ponytail lit up in flames and grew in length. Nick swung his tail around, "Fire Tail!"

Nick's fire tail hit Morticon twice and he fell to the ground. Nick stated, "Come one Rangers."

The other Rangers all stood next to Nick and Xander commented, "That was amazing Nick!"  
Vida agreed, "Now, that was cool."

Morticon stood up with rage, "You insolent little ants!"

Graclynn stated, "We're the same size as you, screwdriver!"

Nick asked, "You guys ready?"

The others nodded, "Ready!"

They all morphed into the Titan Megazord, including Graclynn. Morticon swung his sword towards them but the Rangers quickly drew their sword and blocked Morticon's attack. The Rangers kicked Morticon in the gut and quickly swung their sword and hit Morticon. Udonna was down in the Underworld and was in front of her Snow Staff. She used her magic and started chanting, _'Noru Estraba Luxrotu.'_

The Mystic Seal started to glow behind them before the entire motherboard started to glow. The Rangers looked around in awe and stuck their Magi Staff in the light. They studied the light and Xander asked "Where'd this energy come from?"

Vida answered, "I don't know, but it couldn't have come at a better time."

Nick stated, "Let's see what it can do!"

The Rangers used their new found energy and Morticon growled, "Time to end this."

Morticon activated his Dark Magic, "Dark Magic Strike!"

Graclynn looked at everyone, "Why does everyone have a Dark Magic Strike? They need to become a little more creative with their attacks."

The Rangers chuckled before they all pulled out their Magi Staff and stated, _**"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!"**_

The spell froze Morticon's Dark Magic Strike and Vida asked, "How did we do that?"

Xander stated, "We froze it."

Maddie said, "It's got to be…"

Nick asked, "Udonna?"

Chip and Graclynn spoke, "You mean the White Ranger."

Graclynn smirked as Udonna's spirit touched their hand and stood next to them. The Rangers cheered and Udonna nodded at the Rangers. Nick looked at Morticon and stated, "Now we can't lose!"

Chip cheered, "Cool!"  
Vida celebrated, "Yeah!"  
Maddie nodded, "Right!"  
Graclynn fist pumped, "Awesome!"  
Xander shouted, "Let's go."

The Rangers all shouted in unison, "Together!"

The brought their sword above their head and Udonna did the same. Morticon took a step back, "What?"

They swung their sword at the same time as Udonna and shouted, "Mystic Strike!"

Both strikes hit Morticon and he shouted as he fell down, "The great Morticon has fallen, but the Master will prevail!"

The Rangers stated together, "Checkmate."

They put their Magi Staffs away and Graclynn scoffed and mimicked Morticon, " _The Great Morticon has fallen._ He was just an overgrown screwdriver who needed to be thrown away."

Necrolai was standing on a cliff, "Morticon! It can't be!"

The Rangers celebrated in their Chess Board room. Nick looked at everyone, "Great job, Rangers. Morticon's gone."

Xander stated, "Finally!"  
Maddie agreed, "Forever."  
Vida cheered. "Alright!"  
Graclynn laughed, "Hasta Luego!"  
Chip celebrated, "Sweet!"

Down in the Underworld, Udonna was still chanting the same spell and was freezing the magic bubble she was sealed in. Udonna grew to normal size as the bubble broke and Udonna went to grab her Snow Staff when a hand shot out and grabbed her. Koragg growled as he held Udonna's wrist, "No. The Snow Staff stays with me." Koragg threw Udonna away, "You have served your purpose, so I'll let you escape with your life. You should be grateful."

Udonna responded, "I can feel no gratitude towards such a heartless creature as you, Koragg—only pity."

Udonna transported herself out of the Underworld and appeared next to Clare's body. Udonna spoke, "Wake up, child."

Clare slowly opened her eyes and picked up her head. Clare blinked and looked around, holding the Gatekeeper crown in her hand, before staring in front of her in confusion. Clare's eyes widened in shock and her eye vision cleared and she saw Udonna standing in front of her. Udonna smiled, "It's over."

Clare smiled, "Udonna. You're alive!"

Udonna spoke as the Rangers walked up behind her, "A little frozen around the edges, but yes, I'm alive."

Graclynn hugged Udonna as Nick stated, "Morticon's gone, Clare."

Xander added, "For good."

Vida continued, "Yeah, Udonna was able to channel her power of the Snow Staff to help us."

Maddie was helping Clare off the ground as they all spoke.

Maddie smiled at Clare, "But we couldn't have done it without you, Clare."

Chip stated, "You sealed the forces of evil back into the depths. You're, like, a super sorceress."

Everyone laughed together and Clare looked bashful, "Yeah, I guess I am." Then she looked at Graclynn, "Don't forget about Gracie and her awesome new power."

Graclynn blushed, "But it was truly all you Clare."

Clare and Graclynn smiled at each other before Clare looked down and her smile disappeared. Everyone stopped smiling as Clare bent down and picked up the Gatekeeper crown. Clare stated, "But that was my mother's power."

They all looked at Clare as she looked at them with sad eyes, "And now it's all gone."

Udonna stepped towards Clare, "Niella would be proud of you today." Udonna placed her hands on Clare's arms, "And so am I."

Graclynn smiled at Clare and Udonna before she spoke, "I have to go talk to my dad. Wish me luck."

Graclynn walked away and headed home with dread weighing on her shoulder.

* * *

Graclynn opened her front door as quietly as she could. Graclynn looked around and spotted no one and she slowly stepped in and quietly closed the door. She leaned against the door and sighed in relief while closing her eyes. Graclynn felt something and quickly stuck her hand out and shot out Mystic Vines. Graclynn quickly opened her eyes and saw that she shot the vines at her Dad. Graclynn gasped and stuck her hand back out and the vines disappeared.

Graclynn's Dad looked at his daughter and slightly smiled, "So, you know the truth huh? Udonna told me."

Graclynn looked at her Dad, "Why didn't you tell me I had Magic coursing through my veins?"

Graclynn's Dad sighed, "Grace, I wanted to tell you once the divorce between your mother and I was finished but then she got arrested and then we came back home and you instantly got a job and started hanging out with your friends, I only really saw you at dinner and at night. Then you became a Ranger and it was rare to see you at home and you always look so tired so I put off telling you. I know I should have told you once you became a Ranger but I was scared."

Graclynn asked, "Why were you scared?"

Graclynn's Dad grabbed her hands and they sat on the couch together, "You are the strongest sorceress in history, and you have two sides to you. Your Magical side and your Normal side. I see you excepted your powers but sometimes the powers can drive you to insanity and I didn't want that for my babygirl."

Graclynn hugged her Dad, "I won't let that happen Daddy, I promise. I won't leave you." Graclynn smiled, "Does that mean, you'll help me with my magic?"

Graclynn's Dad chuckled, "Yes darling, I'll help you with your magic."

Graclynn pulled away from her Dad and squealed, "I can't wait Dad! I've always wanted to tell you I was a Ranger so I could tell you about the monsters we destroyed. We defeated Morticon Dad, we got rid of the overgrown screwdriver!"

Graclynn's Dad laughed and asked, "Did you really call him that?"

Graclynn nodded excitedly, "Of course Dad, I've got names for everyone, except Koragg, all his names aren't funny. Necrolai is old hag and I can't stand her, she turned Vida into her personal vampire slave, luckily Chip saved her."

The two McKnights/ Lieados stayed up all night talking about Graclynn's Ranger life and their family history.

* * *

 _Hey guys! This is the end of the Gatekeeper era. Part 2 was harder than I expected but I finally finished. I hope to have finished the next chapter by the end of the day. Anyways hope you had a great time reading!_

 _Written by: LostGirl Raven 12:20 a.m. on 6/11/2017_


End file.
